


A Divisa Prateada

by ferporcel



Series: Universo Divisa Prateada [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferporcel/pseuds/ferporcel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione encontra uma estranha moradora do lago numa manhã. Sua nova amiga lhe dará discernimento sobre o homem mais misterioso de todos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curioso

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Silvering Divide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138257) by [Somigliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somigliana/pseuds/Somigliana). 



> Esta é a versão em português de The Silvering Divide da Somigliana. O mundo de Harry Potter pertence à J. K. Rowling, e esta estória à Somigliana. Eu não faço dinheiro com esta tradução, só pratico o meu inglês. Sou muito grata pela ajuda da Thity Deluc, minha beta. :0)
> 
> N.A.: Esta fic é para a Mollyssister, que forneceu o prompt inteligente para esta estória.
> 
> Muito obrigada a Fer e a Thity pelo tempo de fazer esta maravilhosa tradução. O Severo diz que vocês tem um "O" de "Obviamente Maravilhosas".
> 
>   
> 

Hermione Granger trata exercícios com a mesma submissão torturante e pesarosa que vê nos colegas de classe quando lhes pedem que pesquisem e referenciem mais de uma fonte: é uma tarefa e tanto, mas tem que ser feita.  
  
Ela anda a passos largos e rápidos em volta do lago, através das colunas e coberturas de nevoeiro que pairam sobre sua superfície refletora, e ela fala consigo mesma sobre o livro trouxa que está lendo. Não é para ter magia nas páginas do livro, mas ela sente seu tilintar na cadência e na beleza da prosa mesmo assim. Ela tem lido muito mais ficção agora que o Harry e o Rony estavam em Londres participando dos treinamentos para aurores; ela constantemente sente que está quase sozinha em Hogwarts agora.  
  
Um grito comovente e dissonante manda um alarme de pássaros como flechas no ar fresco da manhã. Hermione congela à beira do pânico, tirada rudemente de seus sonhos. O grito soa novamente, carregando uma nota de horror afiado como cristal. O som atrai o olhar de Hermione para sua fonte.  
  
Uma menina está na beira do lago – sua pele nua é cinza pálida como uma pérola à luz da manhã. Palavras e sons estranhos gritam e borbulham dos lábios dela como água enquanto ela aponta para a protuberância enorme da lula gigante – que descende sob a superfície negra, deixando apenas ondulações. Os olhos da criança são negros e bravos, como se a lula tivesse ameaçado levar sua alma com ela, e eles se arregalam de puro pânico – Hermione pode ver o amarelo manchar as córneas dela como icterícia. Cabelos negros esverdeados caem como uma coberta, e ela abraça algo liso e prateado contra o peito. Um urro sinistro começa a sibilar dos lábios dela.  
  
O corpo de Hermione se destrava vagarosamente quando a adrenalina se espalha como um boato. — O que diabos _é_ ela? — murmura.  
  
Ela se aproxima da criança trêmula com passos cautelosos, como ela se aproximaria de um animal selvagem. A menina verde e cinza mostra os dentes amarelos – lábios finos e cinza se esticam em uma careta ampla – enquanto ela observa atentamente a jovem bruxa com os cabelos presos firmemente e com olhos surpreendentemente bondosos. O ar da manhã arrepia a pele acinzentada da criança, faz os dentes arqueados baterem. Hermione vê que ela aperta os braços finos ao redor do objeto prateado levemente brilhante; é desenhado e brilhante, perolado como escama de peixe.  
  
Hermione franze a testa porque não consegue se lembrar de uma criatura mágica que bata apropriadamente com esta menina estranha e feia. Ela se parece estranhamente com uma das sereias, e mesmo assim ela está claramente em pé sobre _pernas_ magras e genovalgas. Hermione se pergunta – não pela primeira vez – se cometeu um erro ao abandonar Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
  
A menina está olhando fixamente além da Hermione para a água cinza agora – seus olhos estão opacos como espelhos – e rápido como um raio, com as mãos se arremessando como pequenos peixes, ela envolve o tecido prateado ao redor dos ombros e mergulha no lago.  
  
Hermione ofega. — Espere! — ela grita, com medo que a menina se afogue nas profundezas sombrias.  
  
E então uma forte cauda prateada quebra a superfície por um momento – elegante e sinuosa, ela chicoteia no ar gelado da manhã como um cumprimento. Ondulações se atropelam ao correrem para a beira do lago; Hermione é deixada a sós apenas com seu reflexo distorcido na superfície parada da água.  
  
— Que tipo de sereia era _aquela_? — Hermione resmunga baixinho consigo mesma.

 

~o0oOo0o~

   
Hermione não encontra a resposta que procura na ordem confortante da biblioteca habilmente arquivada. Existem sereias bonitas no Mediterrâneo que cantam como ninfas e brilham como ouro quando se deitam em rochas à luz do sol; existem as sereias pálidas e austeras da Escócia que são escuras e desagradáveis como o fundo dos lagos que habitam; e finalmente existem os sirenídeos gauleses com seus cabelos longos vermelhos e toucas mágicas. A menina da beira do lago se aproxima mais da variedade escocesa de sereia, mas ela não se encaixa apropriadamente como uma resposta deveria se encaixar.  
  
Hermione fecha o livro grande com um estalo de couro em pergaminho e franze a testa. Ela anda a passos largos corredor abaixo, com o cabelo saltando como uma mola em seus ombros. Os alunos do primeiro ano a _encaram_ , ainda cochichando sobre ela após a escola estar aberta já há duas semanas.  
  
— Amiga do Harry Potter… Encarou a Bella Lestrange… Lenda. — A exaltação deles flutua pelas pedras, os olhos nervosos absortos nos cachos saltitantes dela, no açoite das vestes ao redor dos tornozelos dela.  
  
Ela é uma heroína, como Neville Longbottom é um herói, apenas muito mais intimidante. Só o Prof. Snape (e talvez a Profa McGonagall, eles concedem quando desafiados) é mais assustador que Hermione Granger, e _ele_ não avisa com um _clique-clique_ pungente dos saltos do sapato contra a pedra. Não, os alunos do primeiro ano discutem... _Ele_ rasteja como uma pantera negra, esperando para dar o bote em seus delitos com um sorriso malicioso e perverso de triunfo.  
  
Durante o verão, suas mães e pais falaram do professor sombrio com o mesmo tipo de reverência muda, mas eles disseram que não conseguiam entender por que ele estava de volta para lecionar na escola. — O que o mantém lá? O que restou para ele em Hogwarts? Que triste — eles murmuram baixo entre eles quando pensam que orelhinhas estão dormindo há tempo.

 

~o0oOo0o~

   
Hermione bate à porta do Hagrid com indignação justificada pelo conhecimento perdido. Canino uiva como lobo e joga o corpo contra a parte de dentro da porta, fazendo-a tremer nas dobradiças.  
  
— Fique calmo — Hagrid ribomba acima do latido excitado cachorro. — Hermione! — Hagrid sorri para ela, sua barba se curvando em pontos mais densos ao redor de da boca. — Sentindo saudades dos meninos, é? — ele pergunta num tom que sugere que ele também está. Ele segura o cão tenso pela coleira; os olhos de Canino se arregalam de excitação e pequenas gotas de baba salpicam o chão de madeira.  
  
Hermione assente com a cabeça e sorri de leve. — Sim, estou, e muito — ela responde. Ela evita a inevitável oferta de chá que sempre tem gosto de tíner e água de máquina de lavar louça com sua pergunta urgente. — Hagrid, o que vive no lago além da lula e das sereias?  
  
Hagrid empurra o Canino com o joelho de volta para dentro da cabana e se junta à Hermione do lado de fora ao invés de lidar com o cão de caça.  
  
Hagrid coça a barba. — Peixes, se não me engano... é, peixes — ele finalmente diz.  
  
Hermione segura um suspiro quando é forçada a recontar seu encontro com a estranha e pálida moradora do lago. Hagrid se recosta na porta (Canino ricocheteia do lado de dentro dela a cada poucos minutos, pontuando sua descrição da menina e a aparência verde acinzentada dela).  
  
— Ahhh — Hagrid diz, assentindo com a cabeça sabiamente. Ele coça o queixo; a barba grossa faz um som de roçar. — Existem dois tipos de sereias no lago, Hermione. Mas eu me esqueci... você desistiu da minha aula a um tempão atrás. — Ele ri como se se tivesse contado uma piada extremamente engraçada, e Hermione se esforça para não parecer amarga.  
  
— Mas eu procurei na biblioteca sob o nome sereias, e só encontrei as que ajudaram na tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. — A expressão amarga escapa um pouco agora, puxando as beiradas de sua boca porque ela está irritada por ter tido que se arrastar colina abaixo para ver o Hagrid por uma resposta. E é uma subida íngreme de volta ao castelo.  
  
Hagrid dá de ombros, fazendo-os subir até a orelha, e ri largamente para ela porque sabe a resposta. — Isso é porque você está procurando pelo nome errado; você precisa procurar por selkies, que é o nome certo delas...  
  
— Obrigada, Hagrid, tchau — Hermione fala enquanto escapa rapidamente, antes que Hagrid tenha uma chance de lhe contar sobre a complexidade do ciclo de vida delas e de seus melhores amigos selkies.  
  
Hermione está no meio do caminho de volta à biblioteca quando é impedida em sua jornada novamente. Irritação borbulha dentro de seu peito como um gêiser, mas porque é o Snape, ela mantém o rosto neutro e calmo. Ela sabe que ele só a atrasará mais se ela retrucar.  
  
— Espero, para o seu bem, que não devesse estar presentemente em uma aula, Srta. Granger — ele zomba dela. Hermione acha difícil ter medo dele agora; ela conhece-lhe o fundo da alma e os segredos mais amargos, e toda essa repreensão escolar parece um pouco banal depois disso.  
  
— Não, professor — ela diz respeitosamente, a imagem da aluna do sétimo ano perfeita —, eu tenho uma aula vaga e estou a caminho da biblioteca.  
  
Snape estreita os olhos negros para ela como se estivesse usando Legilimência para medir o grau de verdade de suas palavras. Mas nenhuma busca investigativa e intrusiva acompanhou o olhar, então ela supôs que ele só está tentando descobrir o que ela está escondendo. Ela se diverte com o fato dele, devido à associação dela com os meninos, vê-la um pouco como uma criadora de problemas. Ele parece estar apenas esperando ela embarcar na próxima grande aventura, praticamente salivando para colocá-la em detenção pelo resto de seus dias de escola, muito provavelmente.  
  
Snape faz cara feia, mostrando os dentes tortos e amarelos. — Vá andando, então, Srta. Granger — ele diz como se não fosse quem causou o atraso dela.  
  
— Sim, professor — ela diz, resistindo à vontade de bater continência. Quando ele se vira nos calcanhares e se afasta a passos largos, ocorre a Hermione que o Snape poderia ser a própria imagem do tio ranzinza da pequena selkie ou algo assim; na escuridão sombria do corredor do castelo a pele dele também é pálida acinzentada.

 

~o0oOo0o~

 

Hermione se enterra em uma poltrona e cruza os braços sobre o peito. Ela estala a língua de um modo irritado enquanto olha fixamente para o fogo. Ela detesta admitir que deveria ter ficado no Hagrid um pouco mais; a biblioteca só lhe deixou mais perguntas.  
  
Gina está sentada perto dela, escrevendo uma carta longa e fluente para o Harry. Ela é diminuta e bronzeada à luz do fogo. Ela ergue os olhos quando Hermione começa a sacudir a perna para cima e para baixo. — O que foi? — ela pergunta em sua voz nítida. — Rony não escreveu de novo?  
  
Hermione ergue os olhos para Gina. Sua amiga está certa com relação àquilo, mas não é o que está incomodando a Hermione esta noite; ela está cansada de se preocupar com o Rony. Ela está aborrecida demais para perguntar a Gina se o Harry mencionou o Rony na sua última carta. — Você cursa Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, não é? — Hermione pergunta ao invés disso.  
  
— Sim? — Gina inclina a cabeça para o lado como um passarinho.  
  
— Eu vi uma pequena selkie hoje ao lado do lago…  
  
Gina sorri abertamente e se inclina para frente com excitação acendendo seus bonitos olhos de mel. — Ah, sorte a sua; elas são _muito_ tímidas.  
  
Hermione ignora a excitação da Gina e toma à dianteira. — Mas a biblioteca diz que as selkies são _focas_ que podem remover as peles, não que se parecem com sereias! — Em toda a pesquisa que ela fez, as mesmas palavras se repetiram, andando em círculos de volta à mesma base de fatos.  
  
Gina sorri porque sabe – Hermione já viu o sorriso presunçoso da Gina antes… como quando ela se esquivava das tarefas que a mãe delegava ou tem um grande segredo enchendo-lhe o peito ou sabe a resposta e a segura brilhante nas mãos pequenas. — _Aquelas_ são as selkies de água salgada — ela diz como se fosse o fato mais banal do mundo. — Aquelas no nosso lago preferem imitar as sereias. Mas para falar a verdade, elas podem tomar qualquer forma aquática que quiserem.  
  
Apesar do seu alívio de que os fatos se alinham perfeitamente agora, Hermione ainda está um pouco desconcertada. — Bom... os livros deveriam dizer isso — ela resmunga. Ela recorda a manhã. — Aquilo… Ela estava bem irritada. Eu acho que a lula estava perseguindo ela.  
  
Gina emite um “hum” leve, já atraída magneticamente de volta às suas palavras mirabolantes e trechos de amor. — É… as sereias e selkies detestam a lula gigante — ela murmura baixo. — Acho que ela gosta do gosto delas. Deve ter escapado do seu canto do lago de novo.  
  
Hermione sente o extremo de sua ansiedade relaxar: o mundo faz mais sentido de novo agora. Ela pega seu livro de Runas Antigas e começa sua tarefa, sorrindo calmamente consigo mesma e ignorando o zunido leve das atividades ao seu redor.


	2. Abaixo

Hermione empurra o encontro com a criança selkie para o fundo de sua mente por vários meses, preferindo concentrar-se nas complexidades e minúcias diárias de ser uma aluna de NIEM.  
  
 _É claro_ que a Batalha de Hogwarts deixou suas marcas – hematomas nos corações de cada pessoa mágica por todo o mundo bruxo. Mas Hermione se sente estranhamente desequilibrada às vezes ao ver os ecos (coisas que ela nunca considerou) do que ela agora chamava de “Ano das Horcruxes” sangrar em seu cotidiano (embora quando ele se sente irritável e severa – o que acontece com alarmante freqüência – ela se refere àquele ano como a “Viagem de Acampamento Eterna dos Infernos”).   
  
O castelo se curou – com magia vagarosamente reparando as paredes caídas com determinação e força invisíveis. De uma perspectiva trouxa, o pai de Hermione teria tomado a rota da ficção científica e dito que nanites futuristas devem ter subido por tudo, construindo beleza do entulho micra por micra. Mas as paredes novas são imaculadas, e elas brilham à luz do sol como uma jóia, tão fora de lugar se comparadas ao resto do castelo escurecido pelo tempo – um memorial ofuscante àqueles que morreram, uma lembrança notável da tolice do poder.   
  
As aulas são desconcertantes, a mistura dos antigos colegas de classe com os compatriotas da Gina a deixam irritável. Alguns de seus colegas de classe estão entediados (e por isso contestadores): há aqueles que freqüentaram Hogwarts ano passado, mas reprovaram nos NIEMs, há aqueles que deixaram a escola no meio do caminho, e há aqueles que não conseguem se importar com o tédio de estudar depois do ano injetado de adrenalina em fuga dos caçadores de nascidos trouxas. A Profa McGonagall, em toda sua gloriosa sabedoria, deixou alguns alunos cursarem matérias do sexto e sétimo anos, de forma que a Gina está na classe da Hermione de Poções, mas ficou para trás para refazer Feitiços.   
  
Talvez o maior lembrete da batalha seja Severo Snape – não porque ele esteja diferente, mas porque ele continua o _mesmo_. Você juraria que a cena na Casa dos Gritos fora um pesadelo, do jeito como ele conduz a vida _exatamente como antes_. Hermione se lembra vividamente da barra das vestes pesada e encharcada, onde o sangue dele penetrou no tecido, deixando uma mancha indelével; o odor cuprífero da força de vida dele, metálico em sua língua como se ela pudesse sentir o gosto do sangue dele no ar; como ele abrira mão de todas as defesas para ver Voldemort cair.  
  
Mas tudo que resta do dia heróico e desesperado é uma cicatriz fraca e rosada que corta o pescoço dele de fora à fora. Como o castelo se reconstruindo das cinzas, os constituintes de uma poção experimental que o Snape desenvolvera e tomara diariamente reconstruíra o corpo dele de dentro para fora de forma que quando eles foram buscar o seu corpo da Casa dos Gritos, ele precisara apenas de Poção de Reposição de Sangue e sua varinha. _Ele certamente não perdeu o sarcasmo e a malevolência junto com todo aquele sangue_ — Hermione sempre pensa.  
  
Ela pensa _sim_ na criança espectral de vez em quando, à toa, particularmente na caminhada matinal quando ela vê a lula gigante banhando seus tentáculos nos primeiros raios de sol da manhã. Hermione costumava aceitar a lula como parte do cenário mágico e fantástico de Hogwarts, assim como o lago ou a floresta ou mesmo o campo de quadribol. Mas agora ela encontra o lábio encrespando com aversão e desgosto quando o pedaço inchado de calamari desenrola seus membros pintados e cheios de ventosas.   
  
Só quando o Prof. Slughorn anuncia que a classe NIEM de Poções passará o dia coletando ingredientes de poções no lago é que Hermione começa a pensar em como os selkies vivem. Eles têm casas de pedra como as sereias? O que eles comem? Como eles aprendem?   
  
A notícia do Prof. Slughorn é recebida com uma onda crescente de perguntas e comentários (é uma sorte ele ser um tanto surdo para não escutar um pouco das reclamações em volta). Slughorn apazigua a classe com as palmas gordas das mãos, parecendo um animador de circo em seu terno de veludo e renda, e ri à socapa. — Oh, oh! Tanta excitação!   
  
A classe se acalma enquanto ele coloca as mãos dentro do colete e balança nos calcanhares dos pés. — Amanhã será uma aula conjunta com a Profa. Sprout, o Prof. Snape e eu — ele anuncia. — Felizmente, isso significa que vocês têm a tarde inteira para colher o máximo de Algas Gramíneas do lago que conseguirem.  
  
Hermione se lembra de usar a planta aquática coberta de muco numa poção do quarto ano – é escorregadia e elástica como borracha quando cortada, melosa e flexível quando cutucada com o dedo – e ela se sente levemente enjoada.  
  
Ao lado de Hermione, Gina estremece delicadamente. — Eca. Gramínea de ranho — ela murmura.  
  
— Fui atrás de Guelricho suficiente para todo mundo — Slughorn anuncia como se fosse um grande privilégio que está concedendo a eles —, e o Prof. Snape está revisando as proteções da lula enquanto conversamos. — Ele toca o quadro negro com a varinha. — Para aqueles que não estão familiarizados com as divisões territoriais do lago... — Hermione está mortificada em ser uma dessas alunas e se curva para a frente em seu lugar, prestando perfeita atenção. Um mapa do lago aparece no quadro negro, sombreado em divisões de várias cores. — A área vermelha é da lula, e seu perímetro é largamente protegido, embora ele tenda a fazer buracos nessa proteção bem rapidamente... para o desgosto do resto dos habitantes do lago. — Para o desgosto do Snape e do Flitwick também, Hermione imagina. — A área verde pertence às sereias e a área amarela aos selkies.   
  
Hermione nota que as sereias habitam a parte mais funda e central do lago, enquanto que os selkies possuem as águas mais rasas como casa. — Nós iremos – com explicita permissão, é claro – colher no território selkie amanhã. Por favor, respeitem a privacidade deles e não vão passear nas vilas deles. — Slughorn sorri por debaixo do glorioso bigode. — Não posso garantir que eles os devolverão — ele diz, cacarejando como o Papai Noel depois de whiskies demais.  
  
Gina faz careta. — Agora vou feder à escória de lago no final de semana de Hogsmeade. Perfeito. — Ela suspira levemente e se inclina para mais perto de Hermione quando o Prof. Slughorn começa a descrever como as gramíneas colhidas irão ser armazenadas. — Mal posso esperar para ver o Harry... você não está animada para ver o Rony? — ela murmura.  
  
Hermione força um sorriso antes de voltar a atenção para o professor novamente. — Animadíssima.

 

~o0oOo0o~

   
— _Nojento_ — Hermione murmura. Seu protesto é carregado, flutuando na água verde escura num amontoado de bolhas. Suas mãos com membranas recolhem a gramínea aquática escorregadia e verde oliva em fardos gordos, que soca dentro de uma sacola atravessada nos ombros. O mais interessante da transformação do Guelricho são as barbatanas minúsculas que desciam pelas costas das pernas como uma costura de meia-calça retorcida; eles ondulam com cada chute. Hermione adora aqui em baixo na quietude gentil, onde o mundo externo parece quase não se intrometer. Se ao menos ela pudesse explorar ao invés de ter que tocar a planta mais repulsiva que ela já viu.  
  
 _Maldito trabalho escravo_ — ela pensa, oscilando na água enquanto luta para recobrar o equilíbrio com os pés com barbatanas. Ela flutua de lado para outro cultivo glutinoso e resmunga consigo mesma sobre os professores, que estão sentados belos e secos na beira do lago, “supervisionando” a coleta e armazenamento quando os alunos emergem da superfície ondulada. Um momento alegre de divertimento insano passa pela imaginação quando ela tenta imaginar como o Slughorn ficaria se mastigasse um punhado de Guelricho – um peixe gordo e inchado afundando no fundo lamacento, provavelmente.   
  
Um distúrbio de movimento passa por sua pele como uma onda invisível, e ela se vira para ver qual dos seus colegas está invadindo o _seu_ território de colheita. Mas não há ninguém ali – ela consegue ver apenas as sombras minúsculas e verdes das algas que flutuam e vislumbram e dançam nos raios opacos da luz do sol que furam a superfície da água como holofotes de luz. _Ah_.  
  
Então um lampejo de movimento na periferia de sua visão a faz se virar de volta ao mar de gramíneas, alarmada. Seu coração começa a acelerar no pulso da garganta. Ela chega mais perto – as gavinhas das gramíneas mandam um arrepio de repugnância nela quando parecem alcançá-la. Então ela vê: um vislumbre de escamas prateadas no fundo das gramíneas e dois olhos negros e lustrosos focados nela. Hermione instintivamente sabe que é a pequena selkie, sua pequena selkie, observando a bruxa estranha na água, uma humana fora do conforto do ar.   
  
Hermione se paralisa, bamboleando gentilmente na água escura enquanto o cabelo esvoaça de seu rosto na corrente fraca do lago. Vagarosamente, ela levanta a mão, chama com a mão. — Não tenha medo — ela diz. Suas palavras se borram na água, distorcidas como uma onda. E ela espera novamente – estaria segurando o fôlego se soubesse como controlar as guelras.  
  
Quando a selkie nada para mais perto, Hermione pode ver que ela tem uma linda cauda como a de peixe, mas diferente das sereias que a Hermione já viu antes, seu tronco em forma humana também brilha com uma luminescência súbita como se pó de pérola tivesse sido esfregado na pele dela. _Ela é linda debaixo d’água_ — Hermione pensa. O cabelo esverdeado combina com a água e as gramíneas em volta dela – a selkie parece pertencer a este lugar, como se estivesse em casa. Ela pára quando está há alguns metros dali, ainda observando com olhos cautelosos, pronta para sair em disparada no primeiro sinal de perigo. — Eu conheço você — a selkie diz de repente. Aqui em baixo, a voz dela é como uma sinfonia, fluida e bonita, e viaja pela água com clareza.  
  
Hermione assente com a cabeça. — Sim — responde. Ela espera novamente, com medo que se fizesse as perguntas que enchem sua garganta como uma esponja inchando, a selkie desapareceria novamente.  
  
— Kraken estava me perseguindo. Ele viu você, então ele foi embora. — A selkie curva o rosto perolado para baixo, como se estivesse envergonhada. — Minha mãe ficou muito brava. Eu não deveria explorar sozinha.  
  
A lula gigante chamava Kraken? Por um momento, Hermione não responde enquanto absorve o ligeiro divertimento que cresce e palpita em sua mente engenhosa. — Você está explorando novamente, não está? — ela observa gentilmente.  
  
— Sim. — A selkie levanta o queixo desafiadoramente agora. — Mas é seguro hoje; vocês estão na água. E eu gosto de observar os humanos. Vocês são... interessantes, mas muito engraçados debaixo d’água. — Ela ri e flutua para mais perto da Hermione com olhos arregalados e curiosos.  
  
— Qual o seu nome? — Hermione pergunta. — Sou Hermione. — Ela sorri agora, verdadeiramente encantada com a pequena selkie e sua curiosidade.  
  
— Sou Syrena — ela responde. Nada em volta de Hermione num círculo, rindo de leve. — Seu cabelo é bonito — ela diz a Hermione. — Mas estava diferente no ar daquela vez, ondulado. — Ela faz um pequeno círculo no vazio com o dedo de ponta verde.  
  
Hermione bufa, e o ar escapa seu nariz numa grande bolha, quase a fazendo engasgar. — Sim, é bem enrolado no ar. — A menção da manhã na beira do lago lembra Hermione de uma pergunta.  
  
— Por que o... Kraken estava perseguindo você? Ele queria lhe comer? — ela pergunta.  
  
— Aquela coisa gorda come qualquer coisa — Syrena diz com desprezo. Sua cauda bate em agitação. — Ele me perseguiu para fora da água e queria roubar minha pele para comer, como Leenash.  
  
Hermione franze a testa. — O que é um... Leenash?  
  
Syrena ri novamente, mostrando os dentes amarelos. — Quem, não o quê — ela diz. Seus braços magros e brilhantes dançam pela água enquanto se mantém pairando graciosamente no lugar.  
  
— Leenash foi minha... — A selkie franze a testa, como se em intensa concentração. — A irmã da minha suka.  
  
Hermione ergue as sobrancelhas em questionamento.  
  
— Minha suka é a mãe da minha mãe — Syrena esclarece.  
  
— Ahhh. — Hermione franze o nariz enquanto considera a relação familiar. — Então... Leenash era sua tia avó.  
  
Syrena dá de ombros elegantemente, deslizando uma ponta longa de Alga Gramínea pela pequena mão. — Se é o que você diz. Minha mãe me contou a estória de Leenash muitas vezes; é uma estória de medo para fazer pequenas selkies se comportarem. — Ela sorri maliciosamente.  
  
— Não pareceu funcionar no seu caso — Hermione provoca. Ela gosta da personalidade da selkie e de seu senso de humor irônico. Ela é uma delícia de se interagir.  
  
— Hah! — Syrena mostra a linha tortuosa de dentes novamente. — Leenash gostava demais dos raios do sol — ela começa. Seu tom é quase monótono agora, como se fosse uma estória contada freqüentemente. — Um dia, quando estava fora da água no sol amarelo, Kraken a surpreendeu e roubou sua pele; comeu-a bem na frente dela enquanto ela gritava e gritava. Daquele dia em diante, Leenash andou em duas pernas e aprendeu a usar a magia humana. Ela viveu no castelo, mas não voltou ao lago para visitar a família porque a água a deixava triste, e ela sentia muito a falta de sua pele.  
  
— O que aconteceu com ela? — Hermione perguntou, cativada pelo conto melancólico. Há um aperto começando a assomar seus pulmões, e ela percebe que seu tempo está quase acabando. Entretanto, ela quer ficar para ouvir o final da estória, então cerra os dentes com teimosia.  
  
Syrena ergue os ombros estreitos. — Eu não sei — ela responde. — Um dia ela deixou o castelo e nunca mais voltou. Mas então muitos anos depois...  
  
— Eu... tenho que ir — Hermione ofega com o último suspiro, a cabeça leve e distante. Sente os pés formigando, as membranas entre os dedos se dissolvendo. Ela bate as pernas com força, luta a caminho da divisa prateada.  
  
Syrena olha fixamente para ela por um momento, parecendo desapontada, e depois a selkie sai em disparada pela água, rápida como um raio. Hermione quebra a superfície e puxa uma golfada de ar gelado com um barulho gratificante. Depois, sentindo-se como um rato afogado, ela nada até a praia. Suas vestes estão ensopadas e pesadas enquanto se aproxima com dificuldade dos professores – ela faz uma carranca quando os vê sentados em espreguiçadeiras de cores vivas com um bule de chá fumegante servido numa mesa alta entre eles. A Profa. Sprout não está à vista... provavelmente quentinha de volta em suas estufas novamente.  
  
Os sapatos de Hermione estão melados quando desliza os pés enrugados neles na beira do lago, e seu cabelo cai em mechas pesadas ao redor do seu rosto. O vento está gelado e fere a pele fria agora, fazendo-a bater os dentes. _Se eu precisar tomar Poção Reanimadora depois disso, vou processar a escola, juro... É novembro!_  
  
— Ah. Granger — o Prof. Snape diz, enlaçando os dedos longos e aranhosos ao redor da xícara de chá. — Vejamos sua colheita, então. — Ele ergue o queixo e espia nariz abaixo dentro da sacola que ela segura aberta. Ela percebe que há apenas três rolos escorregadios de Alga Gramínea enrolados no fundo da sacola. O lábio dele se levanta numa curva de descrença e escárnio. — Um esforço medíocre — ele zomba. — E talvez uma nota medíocre também — ele acrescenta com malevolência.  
  
Hermione deixa a sacola cair com as outras e cruza os braços, esfregando os ombros vigorosamente e tremendo enquanto pressiona os lábios num esforço para não merecer uma detenção. O Prof. Slughorn toma um gole de chá, o dedo mindinho levantado no ar. — Ui — ele diz, os dedos gordos alcançando um pedaço de pão com manteiga. — Vou dar um “A” para ela. — Ele lhe dá seu sorriso Clube do Slug, e os lábios de Hermione se curvam num sorrisinho fechado. Pelo menos ela é favorecida por _um_ de seus professores aqui.  
  
Snape bufa, mas não discute com o mentor. — Para o castelo, Srta. Granger — ele fala rispidamente. — E limpe os pés antes de entrar, por Merlin.  
  
Ela o ouve murmurando sobre o Filch o aborrecer até o nariz, lançando um discreto feitiço para se secar enquanto anda. _Tem bastante espaço naquele nariz, com certeza_ — ela pensa maliciosamente.

 

~o0oOo0o~

   
— Você tem algo verde preso no seu cabelo — a sereia no banheiro dos monitores informa Hermione numa voz tipo superior.  
  
Hermione olha feio para a criatura bonita de cabelo dourado e escamas cor de água marinha. — Você é o tipo de sereia _menos_ interessante que existe — ela lhe diz. — E seu mamilo está aparecendo — acrescenta com um sorriso falso.   
  
A sereia faz um ajuste impaciente das conchas de marisco e faz beiço ressentida com Hermione, que se estende na grande banheira, até as orelhas de espuma.  
  
 _Sim_ — ela pensa. _As selkies são fascinantes. Se ao menos eu tivera mais tempo para falar com a Syrena... para ouvir o final da estória!_ Ela afunda a cabeça debaixo da espuma, sentindo a água ao seu redor, seus pulmões começam a queimar. Ela pensa em formas de conversar com sua amiga selkie novamente. Um Feitiço Cabeça-de-Bolha não lhe dará a mobilidade que gostaria de ter debaixo d’água, e o truque meio-tubarão do Vítor simplesmente não era uma opção. _O que eu realmente preciso fazer é por a mão em mais Guelricho._


	3. Separada

A mão de Rony queima como um ferro na coxa de Hermione. Desde que o encontrou no Três Vassouras meia hora atrás, ela já subiu do joelho para o topo da perna, e os longos dedos dele curvam no lado de dentro da sua coxa, a lateral da mão dele desconfortavelmente abrigada de encontro ao “V” do seu jeans. Ele usa as vestes de aprendiz de auror como uma medalha, e as doses de Uísque de Fogo que virou subiram para esquentar o rosto dele como uma maré vermelha.

— Putz, mas eu fui bem, fui sim. Hey, conta para a Hermione sobre a vez que eu lhe derrotei no duelo, ‘arry! — Rony exulta. Uma onda irada de irritação ofende os nervos de Hermione, e ela se pergunta de quem ele pegou esse novo sotaque – de um dos aurores da pesada mais velhos que ele admira, talvez? Ela se pergunta se dando um croque na cabeça dele com a garrafa de molho vai dar jeito. — Vá em frente, então! — ele encoraja Harry, batendo no tampo da mesa para chamar a atenção do Harry.

Harry vira a cabeça da orelha da Gina. Os olhos dele estão pesados e enevoados de amor, como se ele estivesse absorvendo cada momento que perdeu com a Gina e tivesse bebido do coração dela. — Essa é boa, cara — Harry fala arrastado, a voz dele grossa como xarope, e depois se vira de volta para murmurar suavemente no ouvido da Gina, como se fosse esquecer o cheiro adocicado dela se virar-se por um instante.

Rony tira a mão da sua coxa – sua ansiedade desaparece quase que instantaneamente – e toma sua mão. — Tenho uma surpresa para você — ele diz roucamente.

E naquele momento, Hermione se lembra do calor afetuoso do sorriso e do azul sincero nos olhos e da honestidade aberta do coração e da franqueza descomplicada da mente dele. E ela se lembra por que desejou o abraço dele, sonhou em tê-lo perto dela. Um presente atrasado de aniversário! — ela pensa com deleite. Certamente compensaria pela carta genérica que ele mandou pela coruja um dia depois.

Mas seu entusiasmo míngua a cada passo que ele a conduz até que estão em pé no segundo piso do lado de fora de uma porta. — Consegui um quarto para nós — ele diz enquanto se atrapalha com a chave na fechadura. Ele mal a conduziu para dentro do quarto com cabeceira de pinho e colcha desbotada e fechou a porta, quando arrancou as vestes e enganchou os dedões no elástico da cueca, despiu-a pernas abaixo. Quando ele se endireita, é impossível não ver que o pau duro dele está sacudindo em meio ao sapé ruivo dos pêlos pubianos. O sorriso que ele usa diz claramente: “Vem que é seu, mor.”

Hermione olha boquiaberta para ele, desapontamento e ira queimando como ácido em sua garganta. Quando ele leva a mão para envolver o pau e dar um longo golpe, sua paciência – esticada ao máximo como um elástico – quebra.

— Você me escreve duas vezes neste semestre, Rony, apenas duas vezes, nunca perguntando como eu tenho passado, sempre se gabando do auror homão que está se tornando, e depois vem aqui neste final de semana e espera que eu apenas... — Ela gesticula brava para a mão dele, agora congelada no meio do golpe.

Rony olha boquiaberto para ela, aparentando estar absolutamente aturdido, como se ela o tivesse atingido com um Feitiço Estuporante ou algo assim. — Do que você está falando, mor?

Os olhos de Hermione se estreitam perigosamente. — Não venha com “mor” para cima de mim, Rony. Não é sobre amor para você, é?

— Claro que eu amo você — ele diz lamentosamente, o pau dele murchando um pouco enquanto ele implora com as palmas estendidas.

— Não, não ama, ou teria me mandado corujas com mais freqüência. Teria me respeitado e não it pulando direto para o sexo no momento que teve a chance! — ela diz friamente, seu desapontamento puxando os cantos dos lábios para baixo.

Ela se vira e o deixa com a cueca nas canelas, as vestes vermelhas de auror emboladas no chão como sangue. O relacionamento deles, que viera morrendo pouco a pouco e definhando para um galho seco, quebra-se abruptamente com a batida aguda da porta.

Parece quase alívio a raiva que ela sente, enquanto sobe a passos largos o caminho sinuoso desde os portões, suas pernas queimando enquanto os músculos se esticam e contraem com o esforço de acompanhar seu ritmo determinado.

Hermione Granger quer muitas coisas, mas o pensamento de que ela não quer Rony ou o sentimento doentio da percepção que solidifica em seu estômago mais cedo é concreto. — Eu mereço coisa melhor — ela bufa e bate a porta do Saguão de Entrada atrás de si.

— Cal-ma, Srta. Granger — Snape fala com lentidão, sua voz sinuosa rastejando na ira dela como fumaça incitando uma colméia de abelhas.

Ela gira nos calcanhares para vê-lo parado perto das ampulhetas, as esmeraldas na da Sonserina refletindo em tons de verde nos planos falconescos do rosto dele. Os lábios dele se curvam pensativamente enquanto ele parece considerar a remoção de pontos.

Ah, ela já estava cheia dele fingindo ser o mesmo bastardo miserável de sempre! É como se ele tivesse levado um Obliviate na cabeça. Ou talvez ele esteja apenas envergonhado e especialmente cuidadoso em manter a armadura pontiaguda perto dela porque ela o viu naquela manhã todo indefeso e martirizado como uma ovelha de sacrifício.

Ela bate com o dedo na ampulheta da Grifinória. — Vá em frente, professor; seria o final perfeito para minha semana.

— Detenção seria ainda melhor, não acha? — ele pergunta com falsa sinceridade. Ele desliza rumo às masmorras, sorrindo sardonicamente. — Deixemos para as seis horas, sim?

 

Hermione não vai jantar. Ao invés disso, ela segue mastigando o pacote de bolachas cobertas de chocolate com determinação inflexível. Por um momento nostálgico, ela se pergunta quando sua mãe lhe enviará outro pacote vindo de “Down Under” porque Tim Tams realmente fazem comida muito melhor para se comer quando se está amuada do que McVites.

Sua raiva eventualmente passa, e a dor em seu coração se torna evidente com o passar dela. Não é que ela esteja de luto pelo seu relacionamento com o Rony porque, francamente, não estivera ativo por tanto tempo assim. Em algum ponto do processo de crescer, seu amor pelo amigo e os hormônios se embolaram... distorceram sua perspectiva, puseram em risco sua amizade.

E ela não gosta do desconforto da mudança que a espera: Rony ficará mudo como pedra; Harry se sentirá inadequado sobre em quem depositar sua lealdade novamente; Gina provavelmente irá se sentir triste pelo irmão e ficar do lado dele. E então Hermione sabe que a vida será ainda mais vazia aqui do que antes.

 

— Catalogue e separe aquelas publicações naquela caixa — Snape diz abruptamente quando ela entra no escritório dele, precedendo qualquer delicadeza. — Por título e data. E depois as coloque na estante naquelas prateleiras vazias. — Ele volta ao trabalho, ignorando-a decididamente.

Por um instante, Hermione pensa que talvez ele tenha amolecido no final das contas porque a caixa não é muito grande, mesmo. Talvez — ela pensa enquanto abre a tampa —, ele desaparecerá por tempo suficiente para me deixar xeretar no escritório por Guelricho. Não dá para acreditar que Slughorn não tinha nada nos depósitos dele quando entrei lá sorrateiramente nesta manhã. Penso se o Snape ainda mantém um depósito para poções? — Mas então ela vê o mar de publicações do tamanho de uma unha dentro da caixa e segura um suspiro.

Depois que ela aumentou todas elas, ficou cercada por várias pilhas na altura da cintura. As publicações – tudo desde o Herbologista Feliz até o Pocioneiro Prudente até algumas publicações de Artes das Trevas escritas em russo quadrado – estão desanimadoramente misturadas. Ela tira um momento para olhar para todas elas com espanto; não é do feitio do Snape ser desorganizado deste jeito. Ele é o professor mais pedante que ela conhece. É como se ele tivesse jogado prateleiras e prateleiras de publicações Reduzidas na caixa sem pensar se ele um dia iria lê-las novamente. E então compreensão retorce o seu estômago: é bem provável que ele realmente pensou que nunca mais precisaria delas novamente porque pensou que morreria ajudando o Harry, cumprindo a promessa dele a Lílian e Dumbledore.

Repentinamente repleta de terna simpatia, ela espia Snape. Na luz do Lumos, o cabelo negro dele é tão oleoso que parece molhado e escorregadio como óleo virgem, à prova d’água como pele de foca. Ele está lendo um pedaço de pergaminho – os olhos dele estão estreitos em concentração, os lábios puxados em uma linha pensativa – e as sobrancelhas de Hermione se erguem em surpresa quando ela reconhece o garrancho estranho do Harry.

Então, Harry está escrevendo para o Snape — ela pensa, não excessivamente surpresa com o fato. Harry deu um giro de cento e oitenta graus – de ódio cego a respeito reverente – no que diz respeito ao Snape. Ela respeita o Snape também, sim, mas ele o desgastou um pouco com os comentários velhacos durante os últimos meses, para ser honesta.

E então ela sente uma pontada de culpa quando se lembra de algo que seu pai sempre diz com a convicção concreta de um crente verdadeiro: “Se você quer respeito, tem que merecê-lo.” Ela sorri; seu pai lê muito daqueles livros de auto-ajuda trouxas. É irritante quando ele traz à tona essas gemas de conselhos regurgitados, mas Hermione tem que aceitar sua culpa na questão; ela tomou o caminho mais fácil e comprou para ele um deles no Natal uma vez, afinal de contas.

— Professor? — A pergunta se desenrola no ar tentativamente.

— O que é, Granger? Eu não lhe dei uma tarefa árdua o suficiente? — Snape não ergue a cabeça.

— Não, professor… é só que…

Hermione odeia ficar sem jeito; ela não aceita muito bem críticas, construtivas ou de bom grado ou duras; vai contra cada grão teimoso dela se desculpar. Então, suas próximas palavras não deslizam facilmente de sua alma:

— Só queria me desculpar por faltar com o respeito mais cedo; eu não deveria ter trazido minha irritação de volta ao castelo. Não sei o que deu em mim.

É difícil ler a expressão no rosto dele quando ele finalmente olha para ela. A boca está firme numa linha fina, mas os olhos não são hostis ou queimando com fogo negro. — Às vezes, não é aquilo que nos atinge que é o problema... é aquilo que perdemos — ele diz calmamente. A voz dele é baixa e grave e atinge seus nervos como um gato aveludado. Os olhos negros dele seguram os seus por um instante, e depois ele volta a ler a carta do Harry.

Hermione pressiona os lábios, desconcertada e surpresa. Bom... de onde aquele pedacinho de filosofia saiu? Ela esfrega o dedão pela palma da mão, pensando nas palavras do Snape. Aquilo que perdemos — Hermione repete consigo mesma, e seu coração dói porque ela provavelmente acabou de perder um dos seus melhores amigos para sempre. É por isso que dizem que não é uma boa idéia os melhores amigos se apaixonarem? Será que ele se arrepende de ter amado Lílian daquele jeito, agora?

— Harry tem escrito para o senhor também, professor — Hermione observa calmamente. Um pedaço do papel timbrado do Ministério chega uma vez por semana para ela – o calor da amizade dele espremida em linhas apertadas – e a chegada dele sempre tira um sorriso e uma leveza em seu coração.

Os ombros do Snape se enrijecem, e ele dobra a carta e a deixa cair na primeira gaveta. — Incessantemente — ele permite.

Antes da Hermione se dar conta do que é certamente o erro de perguntar se o Snape escreve de volta, há uma batida agitada na porta.

— Entre — Snape diz rudemente.

O Prof. Flitwick abre a porta de madeira pesada e salta pelas pedras para parar ao lado do Snape, onde a cabeça dele atinge apenas a altura da mesa. — Severo, preciso da sua ajuda, por favor — o professor de Feitiços chia.

Snape desvia rapidamente os olhos escuros até onde Hermione está, e então gesticula para o corredor do lado de fora do escritório. Hermione deseja procurar pelo Guelricho ou dar uma espiada na carta do Harry, mas ela também está muito interessada em ouvir o que o Prof. Flitwick quer.

Ela afia os ouvidos enquanto ergue mais um punhado de periódicos para classificar. Ela estica os ouvidos até o máximo que ela consegue ouvir é o tum-tum constante do seu próprio coração. Ela realmente pula um pouco quando o Flitwick fala, a voz dele aguda e ansiosa:

— A lula fez um buraco na Proteção Elástica de novo; teremos que refazê-la hoje à noite, Severo.

Snape suspira. — Avisarei os outros… teremos que fazer alguma coisa a respeito daquela coisa, Filius. É pior que um maldito aluno do primeiro ano.

O corredor de pedra ecoa as palavras deles estranhamente, como se a magia do castelo estivesse burlando as leis naturais da física.

Flitwick solta uma risada amarga. — Aprende mais rápido também.

Argh! A lula está à solta novamente? A Syrena vai ficar bem? As proteções são tão fracas assim? Preocupação com sua amiguinha torce e retorce sua mente. Hermione começa rapidamente a fingir que está trabalhando quando ouve o Snape abrindo a porta.

— Terá que terminar isso amanhã à noite, Srta. Granger — ele diz distraidamente.

— Não me importo de terminar sozinha se o senhor tem que sair, professor — ela diz, abraçando a pilha de revistas contra o peito e tentando sorrir inocentemente.

A risada entrecortada dele é sem divertimento. — Fora — ele diz brandamente, gesticulando para a porta com uma expressão inflexível.

Bom — ela pensa enquanto coloca os periódicos de volta no chão —, ele nunca foi tolo de ninguém, foi? Ela se retira cabisbaixa rumo à porta. Com as mãos na maçaneta, ela pára e limpa a garganta.

— Professor?

— O que é, Granger? — ele pergunta impacientemente.

— Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar com as proteções da lula gigante? — ela deixa escapar.

A expressão dele piora quando ela nada menos que confessa ter ouvido atrás da porta. — Você realmente acha que poderia se sair melhor que o Prof. Flitwick ou eu? — ele pergunta severamente.

Uma expressão resignada adeja seus lábios, e ela se vira para ir embora.

— Granger.

A expressão de Hermione é excêntrica quando ela se vira para encarar o professor novamente, e ela ergue as sobrancelhas numa pergunta silenciosa, imaginando com que comentário sórdido ele vai marcar a despedida.

— Se você conseguir encontrar uma solução viável, eu lhe darei um “O” de média final em DCAT.

Wow — ela pensa enquanto sobre as escadas para a Torre da Grifinória —, ele realmente se importa em ajudar as sereias e selkies por alguma razão. Ela sorri, e seu coração partido se remenda só um pouquinho com o sinal de que o Snape parece ter um coração, afinal.

 

Hermione se senta no parapeito da janela e observa a vista dos jardins congelados de Hogwarts. No brilho claro da lua quase cheia, um lampejo de movimento na beira mais distante do lago chama sua atenção. Ela Transfigura um par de binóculos e os ergue aos olhos. Ela assiste silenciosamente com um senso de satisfação e desejo enquanto o Prof. Flitwick reconstrói a Proteção de Segurança e o Prof. Snape luta para manter a lula gigante – a besta chamada Kraken – segura na rede brilhante do Feitiço de Confinamento. Há uma pequena distância dali, habitantes do lago mantém vigília silenciosa – sereias de pele escura com lanças viciosamente afiadas e selkies brilhantes com tridentes de cabos longo – à beira de seus respectivos territórios aquáticos.

Quero ajudar — ela pensa enquanto sobe na cama. Não deveria haver razão para existir mais uma Leenash no mundo.

Naquela noite, Hermione sonha que está nadando no verde calmo, e a paz a envolve como um abraço. Ela olha para a superfície ondulante acima, a divisa prateada, e deseja que pudesse ficar ali em baixo para sempre, onde a vida parece menos complicada e muito mais serena. Mas então uma forma negra aparece acima, arrastando tentáculos e bloqueando o sol, e ela grita até acordar.

Os pássaros mal tinham prenunciado a aproximação da manhã quando Hermione se apressa descendo o morro íngreme até o lago. A superfície dele é uma cor de alfazema pálida na luz espectral. — Vou encontrar uma maneira — ela promete. — Vou encontrar uma maneira. — Ela não sabe ao certo se está falando sobre consertar as proteções ou encontrar uma maneira de ir abaixo da superfície do lago mais uma vez.

Ela já está quase terminando sua caminhada quando uma cabeça escura quebra a superfície. O cumprimento gorjeado e sorriso torto da Syrena a fazem parar.

— Olá, Syrena — ela diz com alívio. — Vejo que a lula está de volta no lugar dela; estava preocupada com você ontem.

Hermione luta para não se encolher quando a selkie responde – a voz melodiosa da Syrena é entrecortada e aguda e severamente incompreensível no ar.

— Virei lhe visitar em breve para que possamos conversar — Hermione promete. — Quero ouvir tudo sobre o resto da estória de Leenash.

Syrena assente com a cabeça vigorosamente e diz algo agitadamente, fazendo movimentos rápidos com a mão no ar, pontuando o discurso. Hermione balança a cabeça. — Desejava que aprendêssemos outras línguas na escola — ela diz retorcidamente. Embora ela não tivesse total certeza se teria escolhido sereiano como primeira opção.

Quando Hermione se vira para andar de volta ao castelo, Syrena dá de ombros, acena, e a silkie espirra um borrifo espumante de água como adeus.

Enquanto o resto do castelo começa a acordar ao seu redor, Hermione prepara uma carta para o Harry. Ela pede a ele que mande um pouco de Guelricho. Mas ela não lhe diz por que, e não pergunta se o Rony está bravo ou magoado como ela imagina, e não pergunta se ele acha que ela estava certa ou não, e não pergunta o que ele tem escrito nas cartas para o Snape.


	4. Revelado

Quando a coruja do Harry chega quase uma semana depois, Hermione coloca o pacotinho gordo dentro das vestes como se fosse um segredo. Ela permite que uma curva leve e triunfante apareça em seus lábios antes de ler a carta que acompanha o pacote durante sua torrada com chá matinal.  
  
  
 _Querida Hermione,  
  
Desculpe a demora. Não está na época de Guelricho no momento e foi difícil para caramba de conseguir. Tive que mostrar meu distintivo de auror e usar o fator Potter para ficar no topo da lista na botica. O que eu não faço pelos amigos, heim? Será que eu quero saber o que você quer no lago? Não se preocupe em me reembolsar: Feliz Natal, Hermione.  
  
É. Falando em Natal. Você tem idéia do que eu poderia comprar para o Prof. Snape de Natal? Estava pensando que uma dose de Poção Anti-Teimosia seria uma boa porque ele ainda não respondeu nenhuma das minhas cartas. Tranquei as memórias dele no meu cofre por enquanto até ele me deixar saber se ele as quer de volta ou não. É meio estranho escrever para ele quando parece que minhas cartas estão desaparecendo num buraco negro.   
  
Falando em estranho. Você e o Rony me colocaram no pior dos meios, você sabe. Agradeço por você não dizer nada na sua última carta porque não é como se a minha cabeça já não doesse de ouvir o Rony falar sobre tudo isso. Eu disse para ele que não vou tomar partido. Porque, francamente, vocês dois se trataram como merda. É, ele foi desatencioso e egoísta, mas deixar um cara de bunda de fora daquele jeito foi simplesmente cruel. Eu só queria dizer que eu espero que você esteja bem e que sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.  
  
Cuide da Gina. E se cuide.  
  
Com amor, Harry._  
  
  
Hermione coloca a carta no bolso junto com o Guelricho e morde o último pedaço de torrada, sentindo ao mesmo tempo afeição e exasperação inflexíveis. A carta de Harry a lembra que o Natal é em apenas três semanas, agora, e a idéia de ficar em Hogwarts sozinha é mais picante que a Marmite que arde em sua língua.  
  


* * *

  
Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é absolutamente fascinante no momento. Apesar da maneira carrancuda e abrupta, o Prof. Snape é realmente um professor organizado e capaz. Parte da classe resmunga do tópico deste mês porque não há aspecto prático nele e parece História da Magia às vezes. Mas Hermione acha que a história dos bruxos das Trevas que usaram magia para ganhar poder é muito relevante, dado tudo pelo que eles passaram no ano anterior.  
  
Hermione fica chocada e inquieta ao saber que a maioria dos ditadores trouxas, de Lorenzo de’ Medici a Napoleão, Nazarov e Hitler, tinham um bruxo das Trevas espreitando nas sombras por trás como uma aranha gorda, ou influenciando-os sutilmente ou fazendo-os dançar nas cordas de marionete. Ela começa a se perguntar quantos dos problemas éticos e guerras do mundo tiveram o dedo da magia sombria. E depois seu estômago se retorce desconfortavelmente quando ela considera que algum de seus próprios atos não foram completamente éticos, então ela se concentra no fato de seus pais estarem a salvo e felizes e muito contentes em permanecer em Perth, dane-se como eles foram parar lá para começo de conversa.  
  
— Após décadas de confinamento isolado em Nuremgard, Grindelwald foi enfim assassinado pelo bruxo das Trevas mais recente deste século. — Com uma careta retorcida, Snape deixa cair o pedaço de giz na mesa com um tinido. — E em preparação para a aula da próxima semana, a tarefa de vocês é um metro e vinte sobre a _raison d’être_ de Tom Riddle. — Snape revira os olhos quando diversas expressões registram nervosa incerteza. — Escrevam sobre as razões dele para querer poder, seus idiotas... a motivação suprema para os atos dele. E se vocês citarem o novo livro de Rita Skeeter, terão uma nota começando em “P”.  
  
Hermione se demora depois que o resto da classe saiu em fila para o almoço. Snape finge ignorá-la por vários segundos antes de suspirar dramaticamente. — Eu não vou ter uma discussão filosófica sobre Voldemort com você agora, Srta. Granger — ele rosna. — Quero os seus pensamentos sobre o assunto.   
  
Hermione não consegue realmente acreditar que ele vai ensinar sobre o Lorde das Trevas, dada a associação e a história um tanto próxima dele com o homem e as perguntas constrangedoras que a classe certamente fará. Mas ela está curiosamente respeitosa do fato do Snape preencher as lições desta maneira.  
  
— Ah, não, professor — ela diz rapidamente. — Eu não queria discutir nada disso. Tive outra idéia sobre a lula gigante...  
  
— A sua nova teoria tem base teórica confiável, Granger? — ele diz sem a menor exasperação.  
  
Hermione fica incerta por um segundo. — Ah, bem, talvez. Eu só estava pensando...  
  
Snape faz cara de quem está seriamente arrependido de tê-la convidado para achar uma solução. — Como você pensou que encolhê-lo, ou movê-lo para outro lago, congelar a água para deixá-lo letárgico e erguer uma Proteção Eletrificada eram boas idéias? — Ele as lista nos dedos longos e sujos de giz. — Logo você estará me dizendo que gostaria que os elfos domésticos o servissem no jantar com molho tártaro!  
  
Hermione murcha as bochechas e decide sair enquanto pode porque ele está certo – ela realmente não tem uma idéia boa o suficiente no momento. Entretanto, ela hesita à porta. — Harry quer saber quando o senhor escreverá de volta, professor — ela diz, suas palavras se atropelando.  
  
Ela se move rapidamente o bastante para evitar o pedaço de giz que mói contra o batente da porta. — Sensível — ela resmunga consigo mesma. _Ele não joga giz desde o terceiro ano, quando Remo e Sirius espreitavam pelo castelo._ Ela está realmente sorrindo quando considera que tem uma aptidão especial de irritar o Snape.  
  


* * *

  
Hermione está impaciente para que a noite termine e a manhã possa vir. Ela decidiu esperar até lá para visitar Syrena porque não pode ter certeza de onde a selkie estará agora – Syrena é jovem, e Hermione espera que morar no lago não evite ter um horário de ir para a cama.   
  
Ela se senta perto da lareira – o inverno está fincando as garras no castelo, e o frio paira por tudo como neblina – tentando começar sua redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Ela provavelmente compreende mais o íntimo de Voldemort do que o resto da classe; Harry preencheu muitas horas vagas no acampamento contando-lhe sobre as sessões dele com Dumbledore e o que ele vira da vida de Riddle.   
  
_Argh_ — ela pensa com frustração — _, queria que tivéssemos acesso à internet._ Uma fascinação com a psicologia é outra peculiaridade de seu pai (às vezes ela se pergunta se os dentes são realmente a vocação dele), e ela se lembra dele pegando-a lendo um livro sombrio e arrepiante sobre assassinos em série certa vez. Depois daquilo, ele mudou a coleção para o escritório dele. Hermione está começando a achar que Voldemort poderia ter sido um psicopata – não no sentido geral que os filmes trouxas falam dos assassinos em série e criminosos, mas no sentido clássico e clínico. Entretanto, ela só queria citar uma lista de características comportamentais. Ela tem quase certeza que o egocentrismo patológico e a incapacidade de amar de Voldemort são grandes “X” na coluna psicopata.  
  
Gina se intromete em suas considerações:  
  
— O que foi, Hermione?  
  
Hermione oferece a Gina um olhar esquisito. Não é que Gina estivesse evitando-a – é mais o contrário, na verdade – mas esta é a primeira vez que elas conversam desde O Incidente.  
  
Gina aponta para onde a pena de Hermione sangrou no pergaminho – uma mancha de Rorschach gigante comeu suas notas manuscritas. — Gah — Hermione resmunga, desaparecendo o pedaço de pergaminho com uma sacudida irritada de varinha. — Estava pensando em quanto gostaria de falar com meu pai — ela diz com um suspiro.  
  
— Você não… vai voltar para casa no Natal? — Gina pergunta cuidadosamente, contornando o fato de que Hermione foi convidada para a Toca. Mas aquilo foi Antes, e Hermione não é estúpida o suficiente para achar que ainda é uma opção válida.  
  
— Não. É muito longe para ir no feriado de inverno, e conseguir uma Chave de Portal neste estágio avançado é... — Hermione dá de ombros. E mesmo assim, seus pais vão fazer _rafting_ na Nova Zelândia ou coisa assim, e ela não quer interferir nos planos deles.  
  
O rosto de Gina cai um pouco e preocupação enruga entre as sobrancelhas arqueadas dela. — Você não vai ficar aqui sozinha no Natal, vai? — Ela pressiona os lábios fechados por um momento. — Olha, tenho certeza que seria...  
  
— Um desastre completo se eu fosse para a Toca, Gina. Mas obrigada assim mesmo. — Hermione sorri para Gina. Ela está tocada pelo fato de que a amizade delas não parece ter sido construída apenas nos laços que conectaram Rony a ela. — Olha. Eu tenho um monte de pesquisa para fazer, e vou persuadir a Profa McGonagall a me deixar ir até uma vila trouxa para telefonar para os meus pais. Posso até começar nosso projeto de Poções do próximo semestre.  
  
Gina sorri. Apesar de estender o convite, ela parece mesmo aliviada que Hermione tenha recusado. — Você é realmente formidável, Hermione — ela diz.  
  
Dando a Gina o que parece ser um sorriso forçado, Hermione assente com a cabeça e depois descarta a lição de casa em favor de escrever de volta para Harry:   
  
  
_Querido Harry,  
  
Obrigada pelo presente de Natal, Harry. Aprecio todo o trabalho que você teve por mim. Estou fazendo algumas pesquisas sobre a lula gigante, na verdade, embora eu prefira que ninguém saiba disso, se é que você me entende?  
  
O Prof. Snape provavelmente apreciaria o Volume 63 de_ Pocioneiro Prudente _se você conseguir por suas mãos em um. Tenho certeza que ele lhe escreverá de volta eventualmente – acho que ele é do tipo que você tem que ficar lapidando até que canse de lutar contra você.  
  
Sim. É horrível ficar no meio. Eu me lembro do quarto ano e de como foi difícil com você e o Rony e é por isso que eu não quero desabafar com você sobre isso tudo. Estou bem, sério. Acho que isso aconteceria eventualmente com certeza. Só sinto muito por não ter sido de uma forma mais fácil, de forma que pudesse manter a amizade dele, eu acho.  
  
Boas festas, Harry.  
  
Com amor, Hermione._  
  


* * *

  
Mesmo um Feitiço de Calor não alivia o frio cristalino que se alojou bem no centro de seus ossos. Hermione está bem preparada esta manhã – ela até Transfigurou um maiô – mas ficar em pé na água gelada até os joelhos e mastigando o que parece um monte de elásticos com uma divertida pequena selkie assistindo não é sua idéia de bom divertimento. Hermione se pergunta se seus pés só amorteceram ou se é o Guelricho começando a funcionar quando seu peito pára e o mundo começa a piscar com pequenos flocos de luz. _Sim, o Guelricho_ — ela decide, jogando-se na água para se juntar à Syrena.  
  
Syrena nada ao seu redor excitadamente, circulando num espiral estonteante. — Oh, você veio antes do congelamento — ela gorjeia. — Era isso que eu estava tentando lhe dizer no outro dia... para vir antes do congelamento ou não a veria até que esquentasse de novo!  
  
— É claro — Hermione diz, sentindo-se um pouco estúpida por ter vivido no castelo por tanto tempo e nunca ter realmente pensado nas implicações do inverno quando a superfície prateada do lago congela como aço com a neve. — Você ficará bem?  
  
O riso de Syrena faz bolhas alegremente. — O lago não fica sólido, boba — ela diz simplesmente.  
  
— Bom, sim, eu sabia disso — Hermione permite. — Quero dizer, você não vai ficar com frio?  
  
Syrena dá de ombros. — Somos feitos para a água. Meu pai gosta do congelamento porque o Kraken fica lento e estúpido.  
  
Hermione sorri. — Bem, isso é bom. — Ela realmente quer dizer à Syrena que ela, Hermione Granger, solucionará o problema do Kraken de uma vez por todas para que os selkies nunca mais tenham que guardar suas fronteiras de nada mais malevolente que um tubarão errante novamente. Mas ela morde a língua porque sabe o que é prometerem o mundo e depois tê-lo tirado de você. — Você vai me contar o resto da história?  
  
— Venha. — Syrena executa uma volta de costas graciosa e mergulha para águas mais fundas, movendo-se devagar o suficiente para deixar Hermione acompanhá-la. Hermione luta para manter sua exasperação sob controle; a selkie parece impassível de que o tempo de Hermione é limitado e que Hermione está impaciente pelo resto do conto. Syrena pára abruptamente e mostra seu sorriso bonito-feio, e depois diz algo em sereiano borbulhante suavemente e observa o verde ao redor com expectativa.   
  
Num momento seguinte, um demônio de pele esverdeada com chifres pontiagudos e dentes afiados vem efervescente na direção delas, quase capotando nos dedos longos magros e feios com a pressa. Hermione saca sua varinha rapidamente, os olhos arregalados com alarme.  
  
— Não, não, não — Syrena diz rapidamente, lançando-se entre o Grindylow e a varinha. — Queria lhe mostrar para o Balrog. — O Grindylow pára abruptamente, fazendo um som ofegante tipo _gristo, gristo, gristo_ no fundo da garganta. Ele lambe a mão da Syrena e flexiona os dedos longos e esqueléticos. — Ele é meu amigo, está vendo?  
  
Hermione mostra seu sorriso falso e fraco para Syrena. — Sim, estou — ela diz, seu alívio vindo à tona num amontoado de bolhas. Grindylows lhe causam arrepios por alguma razão, como naquele filme _Gremlin_. Deve ser o olhar um tanto parado e demoníaco. Mas porque Hermione quer agradar Syrena, ela diz: — Olá, Balrog. Prazer em conhecê-lo.  
  
Syrena murmura para Balrog algo em sereiano novamente. O Grindylow faz aquele som de novo e parece contemplar lamber a mão de Hermione. Hermione cruza os braços sobre o peito. — Leenash? — ela lembra Syrena. Ela é a favor de fazer um tour pela vida selkie eventualmente, mas se deixar o lago sem a resposta, ela vai remoer isso o inverno inteiro. — Você disse que ela foi embora e você não sabe o que aconteceu. Mas muitos anos depois... — Hermione ergue as sobrancelhas.  
  
— Muitos anos depois, Barba Prateada veio até o meu pai com uma caixa grande. Ele disse que Leenash se fora para a água além do sol, mas que ela gostaria que seu corpo voltasse para sua família. — Syrena aponta para uma piscina escura de sombras sob um rochedo altaneiro que parece crescer do fundo do lago. — Ali. Eu posso lhe mostrar.  
  
Hermione segue Syrena, com um franzimento de testa distraído. _Barba Prateada. Dumbledore?_ Ela sente alívio ao ver Balrog perambular para longe preguiçosamente, flutuando de volta de onde ele viera. Pelo que ela consegue se lembrar, há uma vila selkie até que grande naquela direção. Entretanto, a visibilidade não é boa o suficiente para enxergá-la.   
  
— Syrena? Esse Barba Prateada era como eu? — ela pergunta, batendo os pés furiosamente para acompanhá-la.  
  
— Sim — Syrena diz. — Ele era um Mágico do Ar, como você. Mas ele também foi para o céu.  
  
Hermione assente com a cabeça com um sorrisinho saudoso e nostálgico. — Sim, ele foi. Ele era um velho muito sábio.  
  
— Meu pai ficou muito triste. Todo o lago ficou muito escuro, embora fosse a época mais quente. — Syrena pára no que só pode ser um cemitério submerso. — Leenash está aqui — ela diz, nadando para longe novamente, desta vez para mais fundo no cemitério.  
  
Hermione tem cuidado para não tocar nenhuma das pedras escuras que estão arranjadas de forma regular enquanto segue a Syrena. — Syrena — ela borbulha nervosamente, agora se sentindo um pouco como se estivesse se intrometendo onde não devia.  
  
— Aqui — Syrena diz, parando perto de uma rocha salpicada de algas. Ela traça o pequeno dedo sobre a inscrição na rocha: _Leenash Banaphrionnsa._  
  
Hermione mergulha a cabeça para mais perto, seu cabelo flutuando numa rede emaranhada ao redor de sua cabeça. — O que a segunda palavra significa? É o... sobrenome dela?  
  
Syrena inclina a cabeça para o lado, franzindo a testa de forma que as sobrancelhas cheias e negras se juntam. — Não. Ela só tem um nome: Leenash. A palavra lhe diz sobre a posição da família dela... Eu também sou Banaphrionnsa, como a Leenash. — Syrena lê a pergunta no rosto de Hermione antes que ela possa deixar sua boca. — Significa que o pai dela era o Chefe da Tribo. O líder, sim?  
  
Hermione pode apenas erguer as duas sobrancelhas em surpresa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N.A.:** Balrog: emprestei desavergonhadamente o nome de O Senhor dos Anéis. Exceto que os pobres Grindylows são demônios muito inferiores, é claro.
> 
> Banaphrionnsa: Galego escocês para princesa.
> 
> Obrigada a todos que lêem e deixam reviews. Escrever esta história tem sido uma experiência brilhante e prateada para mim.
> 
> Obrigada à Gelsey por betar a versão original e por ser uma amiga incrível!
> 
>  **N.T.:** Marmite, pelo Wikipédia, é um dos produtos alimentares ingleses mais populares. Está na categoria dos alimentos intensificadores de sabor e é muito empregado como pasta para untar tostas. É elaborado exclusivamente com extrato de levedura obtida como subproduto do processo de fabricação de cerveja.
> 
> Também segundo o Wikipédia, rafting é a prática de descida em corredeiras em equipe utilizando botes infláveis, equipamentos de segurança. U-hu! :0P


	5. Êxodo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betado por Thity Deluc e Clau Snape

O inverno se alojou, trazendo cobertores macios de neve para se enrolar, quase como se estivesse se protegendo do vento gelado que sangra através dos Feitiços de Veneziana e fazem as janelas parecerem ter sido moldadas com vidro congelado. O lago está congelado, a superfície dura e cinza como aço.   
  
Quando pisa no escritório de McGonagall, os ouvidos de Hermione ainda estão esfumaçando de leve por causa da dose matinal de Poção Revigorante que Madame Pomfrey a fez tomar. Seu cabelo de ninho, que está amassado de modo selvagem ao redor de sua cabeça (Feitiço Secador entusiasmado demais) parece estar em chamas. Ela se sente horrível – uma gripe e o vazio ecoante do castelo depois do êxodo de Natal só exacerbavam seu humor melancólico.   
  
Hermione devolve o aceno alegre de Dumbledore com um pequeno sorriso. O resto dos retratos está dormindo, ou aconchegado em cachecóis e suéteres, ou consumindo bebidas puras que vislumbram em tons vivos de tinta óleo vermelha e roxa.   
  
— Em que posso lhe ser útil, Srta. Granger? — Profa McGonagall pergunta. Hermione fica quase grata ao ver uma pequena nuvem de vapor saindo do ouvido direito de McGonagall. Pelo menos ela não é a única incapaz de driblar as garras gentis e ainda assim surpreendentemente duras e determinadas de Madame Pomfrey.  
  
— Eu... quero fazer um telefonema para o meu pai, por favor, Profa McGonagall. — Ainda é difícil para Hermione fazer a transição paradigmática e chamá-la de Diretora. — Eu posso provavelmente pedir a alguém na vila trouxa...  
  
— Isso não será necessário, Srta. Granger.  
  
Hermione fica horrorizada ao sentir sua miséria crescendo na garganta, atormentando atrás dos olhos.  
  
Mas McGonagall se levanta e vai até a lareira, onde ela abre a rede de Flu. — Venha comigo, Hermione — ela diz gentilmente.  
  


* * *

  
O chalé é pequeno e singular, com um teto baixo cheio de vigas e uma lareira larga. As poltronas são revestidas em tecido estampado e há uma grande estante encostada na parede. Hermione nota uma cópia grande de _Hogwarts: Uma História_ na mesa de café – é a versão ilustrada que ela sempre disse a si mesma que é uma extravagância que ela não pode bancar. Incongruentemente, há uma mesa grande no canto com um telefone trouxa e um velho Pentium I se apropriando plasticamente dela – eles combinam com a televisão e o vídeo cassete brilhando modernamente num armário do lado oposto ao sofá.   
  
— Esta é... sua casa, professora? — Hermione pergunta.  
  
McGonagall sorri. — Oh, não... ela pertence a Hogwarts. Alguns dos pais trouxas desejam ver Hogwarts com os próprios olhos antes de consentirem em mandar seus filhos para a escola, e é aqui que eles ficam quando visitam. Nós pagamos uma moça trouxa local para cozinhar e limpar para eles. — Os lábios dela se contraem como se ela quisesse sorrir. — Os elfos domésticos geralmente são demais para eles, no início.   
  
Hermione olha o computador. Se estiver conectado à internet, então seria mais fácil do que perguntar ao seu pai sobre psicopatas (ele mandaria a conta de telefone de Hogwarts para o espaço com o entusiasmo e verbosidade dele sobre o assunto, ela tem certeza). — Tem acesso à internet?  
  
McGonagall assente com a cabeça. — Eu mandei instalar quando alguns dos pais trouxas reclamaram de receber corujas; eu venho aqui usar o sistema de e-mail às vezes. — Ela faz uma careta como se fosse uma tarefa chata.  
  
— A senhora se importaria se eu... usasse depois de telefonar para os meus pais? — ela pergunta, olhando esperançosa e cuidadosa. — Queria fazer umas pesquisas para a minha tarefa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
McGonagall parece muito surpresa com o fato de que Hermione fosse necessitar da internet trouxa para uma lição de casa mágica, mas assente com a cabeça e murmura algo que soa como: — Fique à vontade para usá-la se conseguir fazer a maldita caixa funcionar. — McGonagall deixa Hermione sozinha na sala de estar, dizendo-lhe que fará um bule de chá para elas.  
  
Hermione sorri agradecidamente e se senta à mesa, depois disca o número do celular do pai após levar um longo minuto tentando lembrar o maldito código de discagem direta internacional da Austrália (sessenta e um). Ela apenas pede a Merlin que o celular dele esteja habilitado para _roaming_ internacional.  
  
— Kia ora? — o pai dela atende. A voz dele está áspera e preguiçosa.  
  
Hermione de repente se lembra de que é provavelmente bem tarde da noite lá se é nove da manhã aqui. — Oi, Pai — ela diz timidamente. — É... a Hermione. — Ela é filha única, mas se sente compelida a esclarecer.  
  
Há uma longa pausa; ou são suas palavras viajando meia volta em torno da terra ou seu pai engolindo a surpresa dele. — Bem, esta é uma surpresa adorável! Como vai, amor? Sua mãe e eu, nós estamos muito bem! — A voz de seu pai é líquida, como se ele estivesse já na metade final de uma garrafa de tinto. Hermione segura um suspiro. Isso soa pior do que a vez em que seu pai passou um mês derrubando os Hs depois da viagem à França. Embora _nada_ pudesse ser pior que quando seus pais visitaram a Itália e ele passara um mês se vestindo como Fábio.  
  
— Estou bem, Pai — Hermione diz. — Só com frio.  
  
— Bem, o sol é escaldante aqui. Sua Mãe está de molho na banheira, tentando afugentar as queimaduras de sol — seu pai diz com um riso à socapa. — De onde você está telefonando? Pensei que os Weasley não tinham um telefone?  
  
Hermione não tem coragem de entristecer o humor alegre de seu pai dizendo-lhe que vai ficar sozinha em Hogwarts para o Natal, mas ela não mente, exatamente:   
  
— Eles não têm um telefone. Estou telefonando de uma vila trouxa. Eu encantei uma senhora adorável para que ela me deixasse usar o telefone dela.  
  
— Espero que isso signifique que você usou sua personalidade persuasiva e não sua varinha, minha menina — seu pai diz, colocando um pouco de severidade e rispidez em sua fala arrastada.  
  
É. Então ele ainda está um pouco desconcertado com ela. — É claro, Pai. — Ela suspira. — Olha, eu só queria dizer oi e desejar um Feliz Natal caso eu não tenha chance de ligar no dia.  
  
— Tudo bem, amor. Feliz Natal para você também. — Ele faz uma pausa sem jeito, a confiança quebrada entre eles pesa na linha. — Bem, não vou lhe segurar, amor. Tchau, Hermione.   
  
— Um beijo para a Mãe... Tchau...  
  
Hermione fica com um sinal de ocupado zunindo em seu ouvido. Ela olha fixamente para o aparelho por um momento, sentindo realmente a distância de seus pais e depois o coloca no gancho com um clique. Ela liga o computador e espera-o criar vida. Taciturnamente, ela observa o logotipo de quatro cores ondular preguiçosamente na tela. Profa McGonagall vem da cozinha e coloca uma bandeja na mesa de café. — Ah, há algo de bom em se fazer as coisas do jeito trouxa — ela diz, acariciando a tampa do bule com mimo. — Como está se saindo com o pentagrama?   
  
— Até agora tudo bem. — Hermione pressiona os lábios num esforço para não rir e se vira de volta para a tela, clicando no botão de conectar que ela encontra depois de um minuto de procura com a testa franzida pelo ícone certo. O modem dial-up ganha vida com um barulho gritado sobrenatural, e Hermione espera pacientemente pela conexão. Atrás dela, a Profa McGonagall liga a televisão e se acomoda numa poltrona.  
  
Hermione vai para o Google (seu pai diz que é a melhor coisa que já inventaram depois do pão de forma) e passa dez minutos lendo sobre as características gerais dos psicopatas. — A máscara da sanidade — ela murmura consigo mesma, assentindo porque faz o mais perfeito sentido.  
  
Depois ela desliga o computador e se levanta. Vai e se senta numa poltrona perto da McGonagall. A Diretora está assistindo um episódio gravado de _O Show do Milhão_. Hermione se senta com ela, e elas tomam chá e respondem até sessenta e quatro mil reais antes do competidor escolher a resposta errada.  
  
— Eu gosto desse Silvio Santos — McGonagall diz, enrolando o nome do apresentador com seu sotaque Escocês. — Embora eu preferisse receber o Tony Blair para um chá; o Quim diz que ele é um homem bem agradável, e bem apessoado também.   
  
Hermione coloca o nariz dentro da xícara para esconder o sorriso.  
  
Mais tarde, quando Hermione já tinha agradecido a Profa McGonagall e estava prestes a ir escrever sua redação de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, McGonagall diz:  
  
— Ah, Hermione? Se eu fosse você não referenciaria um website na sua lição de casa... Não tenho certeza se Severo sabe o que é um computador.  
  
Hermione não consegue segurar o risinho por todo o caminho de volta à Torre da Grifinória. Por uma manhã única e agradável, ela se esqueceu que estava se sentindo sozinha e triste.  
  


* * *

  
— Meu Deus — Hermione murmura consigo mesma, muitos dias depois. — Por que diabos tem _tinta_ nesta poção? — Ela toma nota, certa de que o aluno acrescentou a tinta para ter certeza que a poção deles ficaria com o tom certo de azul. _Trapaceiro_ — ela pensa.  
  
Ela está sentada na sala de aula de Poções analisando os constituintes de uma longa fila de pequenos frascos de poções. Slughorn a coagiu no Saguão de Entrada mais cedo, resplandecente e redondo num terno de veludo verde escuro, e pediu que lhe fizesse um “grande favor”, já que ele iria a um evento de Natal do Ministério e não tinha tempo de terminar de avaliar as poções dos alunos do terceiro ano.  
  
— Não é a festa de Natal dos funcionários hoje à noite? — Hermione perguntara, lembrando o ar de antecipação das Profas Hooch e Vector no jantar.  
  
— Bem, sim — Slughorn concedera. — Mas há que se priorizar, minha jovem.  
  
Hermione tira a rolha do próximo frasco, e ela quase o derruba quando o Prof. Snape demanda rispidamente: — _O que_ você está fazendo aqui, Granger? — Ele está lhe assomando com uma carranca feroz no rosto e as mãos plantadas no quadril estreito. As bochechas dele estão manchadas de calor como se ele tivesse ficado sentando perto do fogo e há um cheiro de porto no hálito dele.  
  
— O Prof. Slughorn me pediu para fazer uma Análise Constituinte dessas poções, professor — ela diz.  
  
A expressão dele fica mais azeda ainda. — Ele lhe prometeu uma nota “O”? — ele pergunta maliciosamente, obviamente insinuando que ela iria se vender em Hogsmeade por uma fila linda de Ótimos nos NIEMs.  
  
— Não, professor — ela diz com um tom de reprovação na voz. — Eu já tenho um “O” em Poções. Ele só... meio que implicou que seria um limitador na minha carreira no futuro se eu não parecesse ser do tipo prestativa.  
  
— Claro — ele diz, parecendo ter comido um punhado de esterco de fada mordente. Entretanto, para sua surpresa, ele não a expulsa das masmorras. Ele se acomoda num banquinho ao lado oposto do dela, arranca um frasco do final da fila, destampa e começa uma Análise Constituinte. Calmamente, como se mover-se com muito barulho fosse quebrar essa paz frágil, Hermione continua com sua própria análise. Snape é muito rápido, e Hermione se encontra trabalhando um pouco mais rápido numa tentativa de igualar o ritmo elegante e efetivo dele.   
  
— Não é uma corrida, Granger — ele fala arrastado enquanto segura um frasco contra a luz. Uma volta de cabelo está enrolada no fundo dele e Snape suspira dramaticamente. — Se você se recordar, eu tive anos de prática com isso.  
  
Hermione assente devagar, e uma pergunta salta de seus lábios, direto da parte do cérebro que está se lembrando como ele sempre fizera parecer fácil preparar poções. — Por que não está ensinando Poções este ano, professor? — Ela não espera realmente que ele responda, então desvia o olhar e pega outro frasco.  
  
— Vector está sempre se gabando do fato de você ser praticamente um prodígio em Aritmancia — ele diz, entretanto, fazendo sua respiração parar de surpresa porque ele está respondendo e elogiando-a na mesma frase.  
  
— Sim, professor? — Ela fica confusa sobre o que ele está insinuando.  
  
— E mesmo assim... você consegue se ver camelando de oito a dez horas por dia numa matriz de Runas? — ele pergunta polidamente.  
  
Ela dobra os dedos ao redor do vidro gelado do frasco de poção, considerando a pergunta dele. Ela é boa em Aritmancia, mas não consegue imaginar ter alegria em passar o resto da vida resolvendo integrais Transfigurativas. — Não, professor — ela admite.  
  
O menor dos sorrisos curva os cantos dos lábios dele. — Da mesma forma, Granger. Da mesma forma.  
  
E então ela entende: Snape é brilhante em Poções, mas não é a paixão dele. Ele só traz a competência natural para tudo que faz, mesmo que ele não _goste_ necessariamente daquilo. Aproveitando-se do humor extraordinariamente benigno e da aparente boa vontade em responder perguntas dele, ela pergunta:  
  
— Professor, por que o Slughorn ficou para lecionar este ano?  
  
Snape hesita, a pena dele pairando logo acima do pedaço de pergaminho onde ele está tomando notas, e Hermione rapidamente destampa o frasco em suas mãos, esperando que ela não tenha acabado de convidá-lo a um sermão sobre ser enxerida. — O posto foi oferecido à Sra. Wood inicialmente. Mas então ela e o Sr. Wood decidiram que preferiam procriar. — Snape escreve: _A Srta. Smith continua deixando cair cabelo em suas poções como um amasso_ , antes de lamber os lábios e acrescentar: — Porque ele gosta quando as pessoas imploram.   
  
Hermione levanta o olhar rapidamente, sem saber se seus ouvidos estavam funcionando direito. Ela engole o surpreso divertimento e diz: — Estou muito feliz por Penélope e Olívio — numa voz afetada.  
  
— Suponho que alguém deva garantir a minha estabilidade de emprego — Snape diz obliquamente. Ele não levantou o olhar para encontrar o dela uma única vez durante a conversa, ainda fazendo a análise dele tranquilamente como se conversar com Hermione Granger de forma tão casual fosse rotina. Hermione se pergunta quanto ele bebeu na festa dos funcionários, quanto álcool está quente no sangue dele, relaxando-o a conduta congelada.  
  
— Por que ficou para lecionar em Hogwarts, professor?  
  
— _Isso não_ é da sua conta, Granger — ele diz categoricamente, e Hermione pode praticamente ouvir a armadura clicando de volta no lugar. Ele suspira pesadamente. — Será que _não há_ limites para a sua curiosidade insaciável?  
  
— Desculpe, professor.  
  
A única resposta dele é uma torção fechada dos lábios enquanto ele volta a franzir a testa para a poção que está testando. Eles trabalham em silêncio novamente por um bom tempo. Mas é um silêncio estranho agora – o estômago de Hermione se remexe com um tipo de prazer estranho e novo porque tudo o que ela consegue ouvir em sua mente é o eco profundo e sinuoso dele dizendo: “Insaciável”.  
  
Restam três poções para serem analisadas quando Snape fala novamente. — Fiquei interessado ao ler suas idéias sobre os primeiros anos de Tom Riddle — ele diz arrastado como se ela não tivesse testado a paciência dele antes.  
  
Os olhos de Hermione se arregalam. Ela deixara a redação no escaninho do Snape do lado de fora da sala dos professores ontem, mas só porque ela entregara a lição de casa mais cedo não significava que ela esperasse que ele lesse na mesma hora. Mais que ele a guardaria para o final, só para ser malvado, talvez.  
  
Snape ergue o olhar agora, e não há reprimenda nos olhos dele. Há apenas uma vaga noção de interesse, como se ela tivesse genuinamente chamado a atenção dele com sua pesquisa e idéias. — É impossível saber se ele realmente molhava a cama quando era criança, mas é uma estrapolação válida o suficiente de sua pesquisa bibliográfica... — Os lábios dele tremem quase como se ele estivesse lutando para esconder a alegria e o divertimento de que ela fosse precoce o suficiente para sugerir sequer a possibilidade daquilo.  
  
Hermione se concentra no menisco oleoso da poção amarela esverdeada que está testando, lutando contra o calor que sente na luz do respeito dele. — Bem, é um dos três sinais precoces da desordem de personalidade anti-social — ela diz hesitantemente, sem saber se ele estava realmente convidando para conversa ou não. — Pelo que Harry me disse sobre o que ele viu na memória de Penseira do orfanato, Riddle estava definitivamente abusando de animais, o que é um dos sinais.   
  
Snape continua a trabalhar, as mãos dele fluindo pelos movimentos com naturalidade treinada. Ela não consegue evitar observá-las, os dedos delgados e de pontas finas tão diferentes das mãos largas e sardentas do Rony ou das pequenas e eficientes do Harry.  
  
— Sua conclusão... — Snape diz vagarosamente — foi única.  
  
Hermione engole nervosamente. Ela pegara a pesquisa e apenas hipotetisara dali em diante. Não era dizer que era a verdade absoluta da questão. Severo Snape teria invariavelmente mais discernimento sobre as motivações de Voldemort do que ela ou Harry ou até Dumbledore. — Bem, professor, eu acho que entendo porque ele era como era — ela diz, franzindo a testa pensativamente. Tom Riddle foi colocado num orfanato porque seu pai trouxa descartou sua mãe, e ela depois morreu. Então Voldemort buscou erradicar a fonte de sua infância amargurada. — Eu só acho que...  
  
Ela tampa o último frasco e coloca-o de volta na bancada cuidadosamente, formulando as palavras em sua mente como um oleiro fazendo um vaso delicado. — Apenas que eu nunca enxerguei que ele tivesse um mega, hiper plano além de tomar o Ministério Britânico e se livrar dos nascidos trouxa. E se concentrar no Harry, é claro, porque ele era um obstáculo óbvio. — Ela dá de ombros, sentindo-se constrangida porque está tagarelando e ele a está encarando com a cabeça inclinada um pouco para o lado. — Ele fez Horcruxes porque tinha “um senso de extremo direito” e queria viver para sempre. Mas eu acho que muitas das atitudes dele foram impulsivas e nem um pouco bem planejadas.  
  
Snape batuca os dedos longos na bancada, e ele esfrega os lábios com os dedos indicador e médio por um momento antes de assentir com a cabeça bruscamente. — Esta é a visão geral que a maioria dos Comensais da Morte teve, no final — Snape disse calmamente.  
  
E depois ele se inclina para frente e pega as anotações dela. — Entregarei isso ao Prof. Slughorn, posso? — ele pergunta retoricamente, e depois desliza para fora da sala de aulas de Poções, silencioso como uma sombra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N. A.: Eu de forma alguma clamo ser uma especialista em psicologia. Sou meramente boa em tirar coisas de lugares como:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Antisocial_personality_disorder
> 
> Pelo que eu li, realmente acho que o Voldemort cai em muitas das descrições da desordem, sim. A infância de Voldemort certamente bate com um dos fatores causais suspeitos listados.
> 
> Obrigada, como sempre, à Gelsey.
> 
> Particularidades Australianas:  
> Kia-ora - saudação Maori
> 
> Obrigada a todos que lêem e deixam reviews.


	6. Presentes

Hermione acorda cedo na manhã de Natal. Ela olha fixamente para as sombras abobadadas por um tempo, e depois decide que é como qualquer outra manhã de dezembro porque não há nada no ar – nenhum tinido de excitação vermelha ou alegria dourada – mas um calafrio brando onde o frio se infiltrou no Feitiço de Calor do dormitório. Ela supôs que podia dar um jeito naquilo; sua varinha está logo ao lado na mesa de cabeceira, mas ela está aconchegada e confortável demais sob o peso das cobertas para se mover agora.  
  
Ela suspira suavemente, sua respiração pairando sobre ela numa névoa leve, e ela se lembra de outras manhãs de Natal aqui em Hogwarts. Se ela fechar os olhos, pode quase ouvir os fantasmas do passado, quase sentir a vontade boba de botar as vestes e correr derrapando para o dormitório dos meninos para desejar-lhes um Feliz Natal. E agora ela sabe que existe um tipo de solidão especial e viciosa para se passar no Natal, e embora ela sempre apreciasse quietude e solidão, não conseguia deixar de sentir a dor saudosa e estúpida que se aloja em torno do coração com um peso cinza feito chumbo.  
  
Um “pop” leve a sacode dos pensamentos, e um ofego de surpresa chia de seus lábios. Um dos elfos domésticos da Torre da Grifinória (Hermione sabe todos os nomes deles; esta se chama Dory) aparece ao lado da sua cama, os braços carregados de presentes brilhantemente embrulhados. Ela está usando um chapéu de papel fino, como aqueles que se encontram em bolachas trouxas, e uma guirlanda de lantejoulas prateadas está colocada ao redor do pescoço dela.  
  
— Oh, desculpe, Senhorita… Dory está acordando você. — Os presentes levitam até os pés da cama de Hermione, e Dory torce as longas mãos em consternação apologética. — Dory vai colocar as mãos no forno como punição.  
  
Hermione faz uma careta e esfrega as mãos nos olhos cansadamente. Ela ainda não está nem perto de trazer à tona uma onda de conscientização de elfos domésticos com relação a pagamento e punição. — Não, não, Dory — ela diz rapidamente —, eu _estava_ acordada. Será que você poderia me trazer uma xícara de café ao invés disso?   
  
Dory parece considerar essa troca de punição por um instante – as orelhas dela tremem nervosamente – e ela assente timidamente com a cabeça. — Sim, Senhorita.  
  
Hermione sorri e se senta na cama depois que a elfa doméstica se vai. Ela leva um momento para arrumar o Feitiço de Calor – seus arrepios se acalmam na incandescência do calor renovado – e ela começa a abrir a pequena pilha de presentes de Natal.   
  
Seus pais lhe mandaram um bumerangue e vários pedaços de Kiwiana; os presentes praticamente gritam compras em freeshop. O que lhe admira é o fato de _Hermione Granger, Hogwarts, Escócia_ ser como eles endereçaram o pacote e mesmo assim ele conseguiu chegar ali. É quase como se Hogwarts fosse um lugar tão mítico e surreal quanto o Pólo Norte. Então, seus pais ainda têm um pouco de fé em magia, apesar de tudo. A idéia lhe anima um pouco. Ela franze o nariz aos chocolates sabor kiwi e coloca a caixa de lado para dar ao Hagrid à tarde. Ele a convidou para o chá de Natal, e ela disse que adoraria porque Hagrid é boa companhia mesmo que ele não saiba cozinhar.  
  
Uma xícara de café se materializa na mesa de cabeceira. Hermione envolve os dedos ao redor da caneca e toma um gole. É o maldito Nescafé. Lágrimas começam a incomodar seus olhos, e ela abaixa o nariz até a boca da xícara, respirando na superfície do café de modo que vapor úmido lhe esquente o rosto. Ela realmente sente falta do café que tomou na pequena cafeteria na Austrália em julho. Ela abaixa a xícara de café de volta e funga um pouco. Era o tipo de café rico e amargo que sai de uma máquina expressa – do tipo que vem com a companhia e o calor do sorriso de sua mãe.  
  
O próximo presente que ela abre é um cartão de Natal com um Crupe de nariz vermelho usando um chapéu de Papai Noel e um pacote de balas de limão... do Rony. Hermione repentinamente se lembra da avareza velhaca dos presentes que o Harry costumava ganhar de Valter e Petúnia Dursley. Ela toca o nariz de Rudolph do Crupe. — Espero que ele não esteja insinuando que eu sou uma vaca — ela murmura. Ela se pergunta se Harry fez Rony mandar um presente de Natal para ela, e depois ela sente um momento de superioridade presunçosa por ser a “adulta” e ter lhe mandado um presente de verdade (a edição especial de Uno dos Canhões de Chudley que ela comprou _Antes_ para ele e mandou assim mesmo porque odeia quadribol ainda mais do que odeia Uno).   
  
O presente do Harry é o que a faz chorar de verdade – o tipo de lágrimas com soluços enormes que machucam quando enchem a garganta. Ela esfrega as pontas dos dedos sobre as letras douradas na capa dura da versão ilustrada de _Hogwarts, Uma História_ , e depois chora mais um pouco quando abraça o livro contra o peito e deseja o calor imperturbável da amizade e o conforto do sorriso dele. Ele dá tanto espaço na vida dele para todos eles – os Weasley e Teddy e Snape e ela e até os Malfoy – que ela fica quase envergonhada de sua tendência ao egoísmo e à amargura às vezes.  
  
Ela abre o cartão dele e sorri enquanto lê:  
  
  
  
 _Querida Hermione,  
  
Feliz Natal.  
  
Sei que disse que o Guelricho era o seu presente de Natal, mas eu lhe vi babando por este livro tantas vezes que o comprei para você, também.   
  
Espero que tenha um dia agradável em Hogwarts. Hagrid disse que lhe convidou para o lanche da tarde, e eu espero que você vá. Por favor, tente comer o que quer que ele prepare porque eu sei que o deixará contente no Natal, também. Sinto muito que não possamos estar todos juntos. Nós todos sentiremos sua falta.  
  
Mandei aquele livro de Poções para o Snape – você nunca me disse como seria difícil de conseguir. Foi publicado em 1975! Espero que ele goste. Ele finalmente me escreveu de volta na semana passada. A carta foi curta e amarga, mas acho que fiquei feliz em recebê-la assim mesmo. Ele fez me sentir um pouco como um idiota estúpido... meio que me fez sentir saudades das aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com ele por um instante. Ele me disse para jogar fora as memórias dele porque, e eu repito:_ se você ainda não entende como as memórias funcionam até agora, Potter, fico chocado que ainda esteja no programa de treinamento. Filamentos de Penseira são apenas cópias das memórias. Eu não tenho um buraco nas minhas memórias simplesmente porque você está sendo um maldito de um sentimental. _Ele esqueceu de acrescentar, seu idiota, mas ficou implícito ali. Merlin, ainda bem que ele sobreviveu.  
  
Bem, tenha um bom dia, Hermione. Eu e a Gina vamos para Godric’s Hollow visitar minha Mãe e meu Pai. Quando ela sugeriu, meio que me fez lembrar do último Natal e daquela cobra e minha varinha quebrando. E depois eu percebi que qualquer Natal será sempre melhor depois daquele, não é?  
  
Abraço, Harry._  
  
  
  
Hermione abre o resto dos presentes e medita sobre as palavras de Harry. No final, ela decide que ele está absolutamente certo: estar em Hogwarts, sozinha, é melhor do que cair em uma das armadilhas de Voldemort e escapar por pouco com vida. Uma vida sem aquele medo, um mundo que é pintado em esperança renovada, é um lugar muito melhor para se estar agora. Ela está sorrindo quando desce da cama para encarar o dia.  
  


* * *

  
Hermione tromba com Snape em seu caminho para a cabana do Hagrid. Ele está parado nas escadas do lado de fora, logo passando as Grandes Portas, olhando na direção do lago congelado como algum anti-herói pensativo e obscuro de um romance de Jane Austen. _Esqueça isso_ — Hermione pensa —, ele parece o Conde Drácula com a gola levantada daquele jeito. As pontas do cachecol sonserino chicoteiam na brisa fria de inverno, e ela assente com a cabeça educadamente enquanto passa por ele. Ele pode ter sido positivamente sociável no outro dia, mas Hermione sabe que este é o Snape, e é difícil prever que ele esteja de bom humor hoje.   
  
— Suponho que tenha que agradecer a você pelo presente do Potter esta manhã, então? — ele diz de repente quando ela está dois degraus abaixo dele.  
  
Ela coloca as mãos nos bolsos e se vira para olhar para ele. Ele ainda tem o olhar fixo no lago. Hermione não consegue recriminá-lo por escapar do Salão Principal; Hermione ouviu os professores ainda prolongando a alegria de Natal enquanto passava pelo Saguão de Entrada. Ele não escapara completamente ileso, ela nota: há uma partícula de _glitter_ vermelho no ombro dele.  
  
Ela pára por mais uma batida, esperando pelo obrigado dele, mas quando não vem, ela sorri e diz:  
  
— Feliz Natal, Prof. Snape.  
  


* * *

  
Enquanto Canino rói um enorme osso de pernil, Hagrid serve a ela uma fatia gorda de pudim de Natal e conta-lhe sobre a próxima visita dele à França para a Virada de Ano. Hermione baixa o olhar para o pudim escuro de frutas e cutuca-o com a colher. Ela se surpreende ao notar que parece macio. Embora, pelas emanações que ardem no fundo de sua garganta, ela suspeita que ele o tenha afogado em meia garrafa de Conhaque Amanteigado. Ela recusa a oferta muito generosa de Hagrid de um bocado da película do creme, então ela pega as pelotas ao invés disso quando coloca uma colher de creme no prato. Quando prova tentativamente, ela descobre onde a outra metade da garrafa de Conhaque Amanteigado foi parar.  
  
— Mmm, bom — ela mente e come mais uma colherada por garantia, para fazer o Hagrid sorrir. Mas franze a testa quando morde algo muito duro, e ela fica surpresa ao retirar um Nuque por entre os lábios.  
  
— Era para ser um Sicle — Hagrid lhe diz. Tem uma gota cambaleante de creme grudada na barba dele, e Hermione olha para o lado porque mais parece ranho. — Eu não tinha um Sicle, então eu coloquei o equivalente a um Sicle em Nuques no pudim.  
  
— Bom, faz sentido — Hermione diz, e ela cavouca seu pedaço de pudim de Natal e encontra outros nove Nuques. — Você ganhou algum presente de Natal legal, então, Hagrid? — ela pergunta.  
  
Hagrid sorri para ela e limpa a boca (removendo a gota do creme, graças a Deus) antes de se levantar e ir até um novo retrato – um enorme Bola de Fogo Chinês escarlate e dourado que está rugindo realisticamente na tela. — Harry me deu este aqui... não é lindo? — Ele acaricia a moldura gentilmente, e Hermione está certa de que a mesma dor que ela sentira esta manhã está machucando o coração dele neste momento. — Ele cresceu e se tornou um homem tão bom.  
  
Hermione sorri para a pintura – é exatamente perfeito para o Hagrid, sim – e ela concorda com a cabeça. — Ele se tornou sim, Hagrid — ela diz. Enquanto ele está de costas, ela dá seu pudim para o Canino rapidamente.  
  
— Quer mais pudim? — Hagrid lhe pergunta quando se senta novamente. Os olhos dele estão um tanto vermelhos nos cantos, e Hermione suspeita que ele esteja sentindo muita falta tanto de Harry quanto de Dumbledore. Ela fica feliz por ter descido naquela tarde, e repentinamente ela não se sente mais tão egoísta e introspectiva. Alívio a envolve como um laço macio, e ela relaxa no calor da cabana de Hagrid. Canino trota até o pequeno fogareiro queimando lenha e desaba, começando a roncar alto. — Aquele cachorro se empanturrou hoje, se empanturrou sim — Hagrid comenta.  
  
— Acho que é meio uma tradição natalina — Hermione se permite dizer. Embora o álcool no pudim provavelmente teve sua contribuição também. Ela espera que não conte como crueldade aos animais. Ela olha para fora pelo vidro congelado, para as dunas de neve e a expansão escorregadia do lago invernal. — O que os sereianos fazem durante o inverno? — ela pergunta repentinamente.   
  
Hagrid pára de limpar os dentes e dá de ombros montanhosos. — O mesmo que nós fazemos, eu acho — ele diz. — Ficar dentro de casa. Manter-se aquecido. — Ele se levanta novamente e coloca uma chaleira no fogão à lenha. — Chá sempre resolve — ele acrescenta com um riso curto genuíno.  
  
Hermione pergunta como eles se mantêm aquecidos, e Hagrid lhe conta que todos os seres e criaturas têm suas próprias maneiras, ao que Hermione toma como significado de que Hagrid não sabe a resposta. Entretanto, ela deixa passar e concorda com a cabeça. — Hagrid? — ela diz ao invés disso, sua mente voltando à Syrena como que ancorada a um Feitiço de Convocação. — Você conheceu a selkie que perdeu a pele, aquela que estudou em Hogwarts?  
  
Hagrid quase derruba o pote de açúcar. — Como você sabia disso? — Ele balança a cabeça peluda. — Você, o Harry e o Rony sempre souberam mais do que deviam.  
  
Hermione dá de ombros. — Quando estávamos colhendo Algas Gramíneas mês passado, eu conheci uma pequena selkie. Syrena me contou sobre ela... digo, sobre a selkie que perdeu a pele.   
  
Hagrid bufa alto. — Deveria saber! Syrena e seu coraçãozinho aventureiro. — Ele suspira. — Os pais dela deveriam colocá-la numa coleira do jeito que ela anda nadando por aí. — Ele lhe oferece o que ela pode apenas descrever como sendo um olhar de resignação. — Então, você fez amizade com a Syrena, fez?  
  
Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. — Eu faço uma caminhada em torno do lago quase todas as manhãs, e ela me faz companhia freqüentemente. Só falei com ela umas duas vezes.  
  
Hagrid lhe dá um sermão desencorajado sobre os perigos de nadar no lago, mas depois sorri. — Syrena é a minha preferida, na verdade. — Ele desce uma caneca de chá amargo para ela.  
  
— Então, você conheceu a Leenash? — Hermione pergunta novamente, inclinando-se para frente, os olhos acesos com renovada curiosidade porque lhe escapara da mente perguntar ao Hagrid sobre o mistério da selkie perdida e o que acontecera com ela antes que Dumbledore a trouxera de volta ao lago.  
  
— Não devo falar sobre isso — Hagrid evade. Mas depois, como de costume, ele deixa um segredo escorregar dos lábios numa bandeja prateada. — Ela ficou muito triste depois que Kraken comeu a pele dela, Eileen ficou. Partiu meu coração vê-la saindo para os jardins para Criaturas Mágicas e nunca nem sequer olhar para o lago.   
  
Mas Hermione não ouvia Hagrid enquanto ele falava de como ela deixara de lado Trato das Criaturas Mágicas como mingau amanhecido assim que os NOMs passaram e nunca mais saiu nos jardins novamente... porque Hagrid não a chamara de Leenash.  
  
Ele a chamara de Eileen.  
  


* * *

  
Os dedos de Hermione passam pelas páginas do livro rapidamente até ela encontrar a foto de Eileen Prince que mostrara para o Harry no sexto ano, e ela sabe que matou a charada. O rosto longo e pálido e os cabelos negros de Eileen a fazem quase uma imagem de Syrena. Hermione segura a verdade sobre a selkie que perdeu a pele e aprendeu magia como uma jóia em suas mãos, e ela olha fixamente para o rosto triste da garota.  
  
E então Hermione tenta imaginar – e o novo mistério floresce como um Lumus no escuro – o que acontece quando uma selkie e um trouxa têm um filho. Porque ela pode ver as estranhas facetas de Severo Snape sob uma nova luz, agora... a compleição cinza invernal e os cabelos lisos e escuros dele foram sem dúvidas herdados da mãe.  
  
 _Mas será que isso é tudo o que ele herdou?_ — ela se pergunta. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N.A.:** Menções à película do creme e frutas cristalizadas são dedicadas ao britânico Adrian Mole.


	7. Retorno

É o último dia do feriado de Natal, e no que diz respeito à Hermione, o novo semestre não começa rápido o suficiente. Os dias se arrastaram, esticados até ficarem frágeis e finos como fios translúcidos de bala de caramelo queimada. O vazio do castelo; a falta de cooperação da biblioteca; a preocupação mal disfarçada dos docentes, cuja maioria lhe convidara para o chá de Natal e bate-papo acadêmico durante a última semana; o silêncio desconcertante da Torre da Grifinória... todas essas coisas lhe esperavam nas curvas e sombras, ávidas por agarrá-la e machucar seu coração amargurado.  
  
 _Há_ alguns grifinórios ficando em Hogwarts para o Natal, mas eles parecem se dispersar para outros lugares assim que percebem que ela se aproxima, porque ela só os viu nas horas de refeições. Ela percebe que nem sabe os nomes da maioria dos alunos do primeiro ano. Pedir pelo sal ou a manteiga é um campo minado de momentos desconfortáveis e pausas afetadas que tomam o lugar de nomes. É porque ela não é Monitora este ano, diz a si mesma.  
  
Os alunos desprovidos de família estão dividindo uma única mesa no Salão Principal no momento, mas eles se reúnem em grupinhos ao longo de seu comprimento como se ainda estivessem classificados em suas Casas. Entretanto, a exceção a qualquer regra serão invariavelmente Grifinória e Sonserina, e os dois aluninhos sentados um pouco mais abaixo na mesa dela apenas compõem a prova disso. Pelo menos eles estão comportados e conversando baixo, ao contrário dos lufa-lufas lá na ponta da mesa, que estão dando gritinhos e risadinhas de modo infantil sobre a escolha infortuna dos elfos domésticos para a sobremesa de hoje (Rosca Pintada e creme).   
  
Hermione está comendo seu creme (ela detesta uva passa) quando as duas meninas começam a cochichar com urgência, furtando olhares para ela por debaixo das franjas. A sonserina acotovela a grifinória como que para deixar claro que ser valente não é o trabalho dela de modo algum. A pequena grifinória range os dentes e salta do penhasco da coragem:  
  
— Você montou mesmo um dragão, Srta. Granger?  
  
Por um momento singular e suspenso, Hermione se atordoa com as facetas de respeito e reverência e medo na voz da criança. — Ah... você pode me chamar de Hermione — ela diz, porque ainda é uma aluna, assim como elas. — E sim, eu montei um dragão.  
  
A sonserina lhe oferece um olhar calculista. — Os duendes não ficaram irritados por você ter roubado o dragão deles?  
  
Imensamente. Graças a Merlin por Gui Weasley e sua intervenção diplomática. — Eles ficaram, sim, mas nós resolvemos tudo no final.  
  
— Você ficou mesmo em uma tenda com Harry Potter o ano inteiro? — a grifinória pergunta, os olhos azuis arregalados e espantados.  
  
Hermione esconde a curva de seus lábios inclinando a cabeça e come um bocado de creme, apenas respondendo com um breve assentir de cabeça.  
  
— Pergunte a ela se ele realmente tem uma tatuagem de Hipogrifo no peito — ela ouve uma sussurrar para a outra.  
  
— Você ficou _louca_? — a outra cochicha de volta.  
  
— Bom, por que você ainda está na escola? — a criança sonserina pergunta ao invés disso. — Você é um tanto velha para estar em Hogwarts, não é?  
  
— Porque não dá para terminar a escola e salvar o mundo ao mesmo tempo — Hermione diz com um toque de aspereza.  
  
— O Harry Potter conseguiu — a pequena grifinória diz, orgulho enchendo seu peito magricela.  
  
A criança é salva de um sermão mordaz de como Harry Potter não terminou realmente a escola – ele foi _presenteado_ com um bonito conjunto de NIEMs como se fossem doces grátis – quando as corujas arremeteram na parte de cima, derrubando cartas e pacotes como mísseis do céu refletido.  
  
— Falando no maldito demônio — Hermione resmunga enquanto abre a carta de Harry.  
  
  
 _Querida Hermione,  
  
Feliz Ano Novo! Você assistiu a queima de fogos que fizeram em Hogsmeade? Ouvi dizer que foi muito boa. Você fez sua lista costumeira de resoluções? Eu só fiz uma: manter minha família por perto e segura. Se eu quebrar essa, então eu não mereço ser um auror, né?  
  
Tivemos uma boa festa na Toca. Jorge batizou o ponche em memória ao Fred, mas Molly nem notou porque estava ocupada demais tendo um ataque por pegar Draco e Carlinhos aos amassos no galpão do jardim. Eu apenas acho que eles têm sorte dela tê-los pegado ainda cedo, de modo que ela não viu a tatuagem do Carlinhos também.  
  
Escute, estou escrevendo para lhe deixar esperta antes do_ Profeta de Domingo _chegar. Rony e Lilá estão saindo juntos de novo... Foi realmente uma Virada de Ano agitada. Tudo que posso dizer por eles é que tiveram sorte da Molly não ter ido ao sótão naquela noite. De qualquer forma, Parvati conseguiu tirar uma foto deles antes disso, e você sabe que ela trabalha para o_ Profeta Diário _agora, né? Sinto muito por ser eu a lhe contar sobre isso, mas prefiro que ouça por mim do que por qualquer outra pessoa.  
  
Cuide-se… e da Gina quando ela voltar esta noite.  
  
Com amor, Harry_  
  
  
Uma coruja de entrega pousa no seu cotovelo como uma precursora de penas do juízo final. Ela está segurando o _Profeta de Domingo_ em suas garras e olhando para ela com olhos laranja esperançosos.  
  
— Eu não tenho certeza se realmente quero o jornal hoje — ela diz com uma careta enquanto coloca cinco Nuques na bolsa de couro dela.  
  
A boa notícia está comprimida direitinho perto da coluna de fofocas da Parvati na sarjeta do jornal, bem onde pertence. Ela consegue sentir o gosto de algo metálico e amargo na língua, como rancor ou inveja. Rony parece bêbado e Lilá parece indecente com os seios quase pulando para fora da blusa trouxa decotada. A curva do queixo dela está embaçada na fotografia onde ela obviamente aplicou um glamour para esconder as cicatrizes da guerra.  
  
Hermione tenta dobrar o jornal direitinho, mas fica frustrada quando a sessão de esportes tenta escapar. Ela acaba sumindo com o jornal inteiro com um rosnado de frustração. Ela tinha acabado de acalmar a respiração quando nota que a Profª Vector (uma das únicas professoras que ainda não a encurralou para um chá) está olhando para ela com uma certa intenção compassiva. Na verdade, ela está recebendo aquele olhar de quase todos os professores exceto Slughorn, que tem estudiosamente lhe evitado desde antes do Natal (talvez isso signifique um grato fim às reuniões do Clube do Slug) e Snape, que não está no almoço.  
  
Hermione rapidamente faz uma fuga para o Saguão de Entrada, esmagando a carta do Harry em seu punho. Ela tromba com Snape no mesmo momento em que ele está subindo das masmorras. Ela se surpreende ao vê-lo usando roupas trouxas: calças pretas e um suéter verde Sonserina sobre uma camisa branca. É um pouco antiquado e sério e previsível, mas é melhor do que o casaco de McGonagall no Natal (aquela vermelho-cereja com duas fileiras de botões e ombreiras poderosas direto dos anos oitenta).  
  
Ela assente e resmunga: — Boa tarde, professor — e acelera o passo, porque ela só quer ir amuar em paz. Num momento diferente e num humor diferente, Hermione iria provavelmente parar e procurar por uma desculpa para conversar com Snape; ela o tem observado nesta última semana, procurando por pistas que possam indicar que ele é qualquer coisa menos humano. Tristemente, fora a palidez e o cabelo, ele parece ser um bruxo vivo, respirando e ordinário (mesmo que um pouco sarcástico e azedo).  
  
— Um momento, Granger — ele diz, porém, parando sua fuga.  
  
Ela se vira para encará-lo. Tenta uma expressão neutra, mas há um traço tenso de impaciência dolorosa que escapa. — Você não vai me convidar para um chá, também, vai?  
  
— O _que_ você disse? — ele diz, e as sobrancelhas pretas sobem categoricamente.  
  
— É só que todos os outros professores deram uma festa de piedade para mim a semana toda... — E ela está certa que é uma conspiração de preocupação que foi planejada e ponderada na sala dos professores. Ela detesta a idéia dos professores falando sobre ela e seus problemas lá.  
  
A expressão de Snape endurece para irritação aguda. — Você preferiria se eles declarassem abruptamente que você é diretamente responsável pela realocação de seus pais, ou talvez que você deveria ter o bom senso de nunca ter começado com o Weasley para início de conversa?  
  
Hermione sente uma pontada quente de indignação, e ela olha feio para Snape, que acaba de reverter para odioso novamente após meses de aparente docilidade atípica. Seu lábio inferior salta para frente num beiço petulante e treme de leve. Ela trava os dentes. O que realmente quer é ser deixada em paz agora, e nem pensar que ela vai deixá-lo fazê-la chorar.  
  
— Deixar o beiço cair assim é infantil, Granger — ele repreende. — Você já é uma adulta faz tempo, e refletiria bem em você que se comportasse como tal.  
  
— Estar aqui em Hogwarts me faz sentir como se ainda fosse uma criança — Hermione retruca.  
  
Os músculos no rosto dele se contraem numa careta amarga, e Snape resmunga algo baixinho enquanto se vira e se move suavemente pelo Saguão de Entrada. Uma rajada cristalina de ar invernal sobe as escadarias quando ele abre e fecha as Grandes Portas com um estrondo.  
  
Hermione esfrega os braços e se pergunta duas coisas: o que ele queria para início de conversa e o que ela dissera para fazê-lo resmungar e fugir daquele jeito.  
  


* * *

  
Embora a biblioteca não tenha rendido muito no que diz respeito à pesquisa sobre a lula gigante, ela retém sim reservatórios de quieta paz como uma igreja. E a maioria dos outros alunos está relaxando em suas salas comunais ou brincando nos jardins. Ela tem que sorrir quando vê que Bichento está deitado encolhido numa faixa de luz de inverno, quase como se ele estivesse esperando ela chegar.  
  
— Olá, garoto — ela diz, levantando-o para o seu colo. Ele ronca o contentamento sob a ponta de seus dedos enquanto ela olha fixamente pela janela e pensa sobre sua reação ao reacendimento do que ela pode apenas relembrar como sendo um relacionamento intensamente físico... ela chega a conclusão que deve ser uma coisa de recuperação emocional. Ela também decide que não é que ela queira Rony de volta mesmo, não daquele jeito (daquele jeito profundamente insatisfatório). No final, é que ela está amargamente invejosa do fato dele poder seguir adiante – com a vida e a carreira e os planos dele – e ela se sente presa aqui, estagnada, mesmo que tenha sido sua escolha terminar os NIEMs do modo apropriado. Ela sempre foi parte do Trio, desde aquele primeiro Dia das Bruxas, e agora ela sente como se tivesse sido deixada para trás. Ela se sente como a aluna do primeiro ano solitária no banheiro, tudo de novo.  
  
Ela pode ver a estação de Hogsmeade na distância, e esteve observando o horizonte pela baforada indicadora do motor a vapor que anunciará o estouro de retorno dos alunos. À esquerda da estação, ela pode ver os telhados de sapé de Hogsmeade estremecendo sob um cobertor de neve e as pequenas colunas de fumaça de fogueira que sobem preguiçosamente de cada lar. O lago, que tem capturado tanto sua atenção, ainda está congelado, coberto com uma fina, rachada camada lisa de gelo.   
  
— É como um conto de fadas lá fora, Bichento — ela murmura. — E eu sou a meia-irmã feia.  
  


* * *

  
O tempo desliza como um gato preguiçoso, e antes dela sequer pensar em verificar seu relógio, Hermione cochila a tarde toda no parapeito da janela da biblioteca com Bichento quente em seu colo. Sob um cogumelo de fumaça branca, o Expresso de Hogwarts lampeja escarlate à distância. Hermione suspira levemente. — Lá estão eles, garoto — ela murmura, tocando o vidro com as pontas dos dedos.  
  
Outro vulto de movimento, mais perto desta vez, atrai seu olhar, e ela observa o Prof. Snape subir a passos largos o caminho íngreme desde os portões. Pela linha tensa dos ombros e o irromper apressado do andar dele, parece que ele está num humor horrível. — Pergunto-me onde ele foi hoje — ela murmura. Bichento mia uma resposta indistinta e pula para o chão. Na porta da biblioteca, o meio-amasso se vira e olha para ela como que para perguntar: “Você está com fome também?” Ela solta um riso curto para o seu amado bicho de estimação. — Vá na frente para a cozinha, Bichento... Eu tenho certeza que os elfos domésticos estão se perguntando onde você esteve.  
  
Hermione serpenteia até a Torre da Grifinória para colocar seu uniforme. _Logo vai ficar um inferno de barulhento aqui_ — ela pensa enquanto passa pela sala comunal silenciosa. Ela se encontra desejando aquele som indistinto de atividade.  
  
A caminho do Saguão de Entrada, um bilhete se materializa em frente ao seu nariz com um _pop_. É de um professor, ela sabe, porque eles são os únicos que são permitidos a identificar as coisas assim à assinatura mágica de um aluno.  
  
  
 _Granger,  
  
Venha me ver em meu escritório antes do jantar.  
  
Prof. Snape._   
  
  
Nas parcas linhas do bilhete dele, é fácil ver o que ela não percebeu por vários meses: o Prof. Snape parou de chamá-la de Srta. Granger há um tempo, substituindo-o pelo mais que conciso e brusco Granger. Se é por uma familiaridade maior ou desprezo é um mistério para ela. Hermione dá de ombros e se pergunta o que ele quer enquanto trota para as masmorras; ela assume que seja sobre o que ele não conseguiu perguntar mais cedo.  
  
Os professores nunca parecem perceber como, no ar vazio e gelado do castelo, as vozes deles são carregadas como aves no ar; segredos vazam escada acima num sussurro.  
  
— Severo está num humor e tanto — Profª Sprout murmura. Há um quê de petulância na voz dela que indica que ela provavelmente foi recentemente menosprezada com o peso integral do mau humor do Snape.  
  
— Ele provavelmente tem boa razão hoje; o pai dele faleceu em uma daquelas casas trouxas horríveis esta manhã — responde Madame Pomfrey. — Mas não espalhe, Pomona... Você sabe o quão irritável ele pode ficar com assuntos pessoais...   
  
— Ah, sim... — É quando elas ouvem os passos de Hermione e cortam a conversa e sorriem para ela do nó de fofoca enquanto ela cruza com elas no Saguão de Entrada.  
  


* * *

  
O escritório do Snape ainda é uma justaposição de todas as coisas que ela ama e odeia: estantes e livros raros; coisas mortas com olhos metálicos e mortos em potes de vidro. Hermione não consegue entender por que ele ainda mantém o escritório nas masmorras quando há um escritório adorável no primeiro andar ao lado da sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
Snape está em pé à mesa, coberto nas vestes pretas de ensinar dele. As linhas tensas do rosto suportam a expressão austera; ele parece ferido tão tensamente que ela teme que ele vá quebrar e estilhaçar em pedacinhos por todo o escritório arrumado. Ela se lembra do dia que sua Vovó morreu, como a tensão de tudo aquilo pareceu abaular sua mãe nas beiradas como se ela fosse feita de plástico. Mas o luto de Snape parece frágil e duro.  
  
— Sim, professor? — Ela quase diz: “Você me convocou,” mas se conteve em tempo, porque apenas Lordes das Trevas convocam, não professores de luto, e ela não acha que Snape apreciará a lembrança de Voldemort agora.  
  
Snape assente de leve, e ele vai direto ao ponto, como sempre: — Não estarei aqui amanhã, Granger. Gostaria que você tomasse conta das aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas pelo dia; você terá as bênçãos da Profª McGonagall, é claro. — Ele vê o olhar preocupado que filtra por suas feições. — Perder um único dia de aulas não lhe matará, Granger. Certifique-se que todos os alunos estejam presentes e fazendo algo construtivo. Eu não me importo que seja lição de casa para outros professores. Entretanto, nada de varinhas, o que significa absolutamente _nada_ de duelar.  
  
— Sim, professor — ela diz, percebendo a confiança inerente ao pedido.  
  
— Fora — ele diz cansadamente, esfregando a testa como se uma dor de cabeça estivesse comendo o cérebro dele vivo.  
  
Hermione está a meio caminho das escadas quando o segredo dele expande como um balão em seu peito. Ele incha e incha até que ela sente como se fosse explodir. Ela quer se virar e lhe dizer que sente muito, mas está certa de que ele odiaria o menor sinal de pena vindo dela. Então, ela toca a parede áspera do corredor e respira além da pressão em torno de seu coração. — Sinto muito — ela diz suavemente, e se pergunta se será carregado pelo ar como tantos segredos o fazem em Hogwarts.  
  


* * *

  
Hermione e Gina pegam as melhores poltronas, bem perto da lareira na sala comunal. É bom ver Gina de novo, e embora a conversa delas gire para longe do Rony continuamente, Hermione gosta de ouvir sobre o resto do feriado.  
  
Gina parece bonita e radiante; é como se ela tivesse se enchido da luz do Harry no feriado e agora esta transbordasse por toda parte... Está no esplendor do sorriso e na cadência animada da voz dela. Parece até banhar Hermione, de modo que o calor da companhia e da conversa de Gina é mais confortador que o brilho calmo do fogo.   
  
— Então... Harry me disse que o seu irmão e o... dragão — Hermione diz jovialmente.  
  
Gina cai num acesso de risinhos dourados. — Ah, Merlin — ela geme, cobrindo os olhos. — Que maneira de quebrar a maldita animosidade, heim? — Ela se inclina para mais perto e murmura: — E agora Mamãe fica se perguntando o que o Carlinhos está realmente fazendo todas as vezes que ele diz para ela que vai _dar uma volta na vassoura dele_.  
  
O estômago de Hermione está dolorido quando ela pára de rir, e lágrimas de alegria molham seus cílios. Ela pressiona a mão contra o peito para acalmar os risinhos. É tão maravilhoso ter o peito doendo de rir para variar.  
  
Mais tarde, quando está à beira do sono, ela percebe que sua resolução de Ano Novo principal copiará a de Harry. A amizade de Harry e Gina é preciosa para ela, e sempre a manterá perto do coração. 


	8. Complicado

O primeiro sábado depois dos feriados de Natal é tradicionalmente muito quieto; a maioria dos alunos se enterra no calor de suas camas e resmunga sobre como estava muito mais quente em casa. Até Hermione não consegue se ver deslizando e tremendo em uma caminhada ao redor do lago esta manhã. A neve está cinza opaco e molhada, assim como o céu chumbo sobre os poucos alunos tomando café da manhã.  
  
A coruja do Harry parece descabelada pelo vento e vexada quando chega; até mesmo uma tira de bacon não abranda o piar lamurioso, e ela se recusa a abrir mão da carta em suas garras firmes antes de Hermione a aliviar com um Feitiço de Calor. Godrica (era Godric antes de Harry descobrir que ele era ela) pia alegremente, rouba outro pedaço de bacon e voa em direção a Londres com entusiasmo. Hermione suspira quando vê que a coruja se esquivou do dever e deixou Hermione com todas as correspondências de Harry. — Rica má — ela murmura enquanto se pergunta quando Harry encontra tempo para escrever para ela e para Gina, bem como para o Prof. Snape, Dino Thomas _e_ Luna Lovegood.  
  
Hermione embolsa as outras cartas, resolvendo bancar a elfa carteira mais tarde, e lê sua carta:  
  
  
 _Querida Hermione,  
  
Espero que a primeira semana do semestre tenha sido boa. O trabalho tem sido realmente atarefado, e eu realmente sinto falta de Hogwarts nesta época do ano porque não vôo de verdade há meses agora. Estava pensando em ir até aí em fevereiro para assistir Grifinória X Lufa-lufa se a Profª McGonagall disser que tudo bem. Com sorte será no Dia dos Namorados este ano para que eu possa ver a Gina. Mal posso esperar para vocês duas terminarem os NIEMs – vocês já passaram da metade, então, cabeça levantada, né?  
  
É aniversário do Prof. Snape hoje. Tomara que Slug  & Jiggers consiga entregar o presente dele a tempo. Usei minha própria iniciativa para comprar um presente para ele desta vez; espero que ele goste, mesmo que seja um tanto irônico, sabe. Você lembra aquela vez que eu arruinei as aulas de Legilimência com ele, né? Bom, eu comprei para ele um pote de reposição de baratas mortas. E um ano de assinatura daquela revista de Poções; espero que ele já não tenha uma.  
  
Cuide de você e de Gina, e certifique-se que o Snape não seja tanto o idiota amargo que é no aniversário dele.  
  
Com amor, Harry._  
  
  
Hermione acha que o presente de Harry é mais descarado do que irônico, mas a faz sorrir mesmo assim. Ela deixa o Salão Principal depois do café da manhã e nota que Filch está parado perto das Grandes Portas, usando seu sorriso mais auspicioso enquanto espera os times de quadribol trazerem caminhos escorregadios de lama e neve quando voltarem do treino matutino. Madame Nora é uma sentinela ranzinza ao lado dele, gritando um aviso terrível para qualquer aluno que se aventure dentro da manhã fria.  
  
Depois de passear pela amplitude e extensão do castelo para entregar as cartas de Harry, Hermione pára do lado de fora da sala comunal da Corvinal, imaginando onde Snape estaria numa manhã cinzenta de sábado, uma manhã de sábado que era também aniversário dele. — Escondendo-se das harpias — ela murmurou consigo mesma com um leve sorriso. _Não na sala dos professores, então._  
  
No caminho de descida até o escritório do Snape, Hermione pára no primeiro andar e espia dentro da sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, caso ele esteja lá. A sala de aula está vazia e quieta, mas Hermione sente um suave tinido de magia lavar seu rosto como um suspiro. Ela passa rápido pelas mesas e entra na sala interligada de prática de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde Snape instalou agora permanentemente Feitiços Amortecedores nas paredes e chão para que os alunos não se machuquem nos cantos das mesas quando estão tentando azarar uns aos outros.  
  
Snape está sozinho na sala de prática, mandando uma corrente rápida de feitiços e azarações contra uma das paredes, que brilha com uma qualidade azul iridescente cada vez que é atingida, antes dos encantamentos rebaterem de volta para Snape em ângulos aleatórios, forçando-o a se esquivar dos jatos de luz ou sacudir um Protego rápido em resposta. _É como squash para magos_ — Hermione pensa com surpresa, e se pergunta por que nunca viu nada como isso antes.  
  
Uma Azaração Ferreteante ricocheteia rapidamente, rápido demais para um Feitiço Escudo, e Hermione se contrai porque está na altura da cintura e ela não consegue ver como ele vai se mover rápido o suficiente para evitar seus laços mordazes. O queixo de Hermione cai quando Snape se curva para trás sob o raio de luz laranja, tocando o chão com as pontas dos dedos de uma mão antes de se endireitar num movimento impossivelmente fluido.  
  
— Wow, Neo — Hermione ofega porque é quase um reflexo do movimento bonito e gracioso em câmera lenta de _Matrix_ , e embora ela saiba que era um efeito especial, sempre achou que era um pouco como mágica o modo como Keanu Reeves se movia daquele jeito.  
  
Snape se vira rapidamente, a varinha pronta na altura dos olhos, os reflexos obviamente aguçados como um raio pela prática de duelo cheia de adrenalina. Ele abaixa a varinha quando vê que é ela à porta e faz um som frustrado. — É sábado de manhã, Granger; será que o meu tempo livre nunca será sacrossanto? — ele resmunga, erguendo as sobrancelhas escuras dramaticamente.  
  
Ele coloca a varinha dentro de um coldre de braço, e Hermione tira um momento para absorver o fato de que ele está descalço e sem vestes, usando apenas calças pretas largas e uma camiseta cinza escura. Os cabelos longos e negros também estão amarrados num nó atrás do pescoço, expondo as linhas afiadas do rosto e a curva longa do pescoço dele à vista. Ele parece muito mais jovem assim, mesmo que esteja tecnicamente um ano mais velho hoje. — O que foi?  
  
— Desculpe incomodar, professor — ela diz, retirando a carta de Harry do bolso. — Godrica deixou toda a correspondência do Harry comigo esta manhã. Acho que ela queria ir para casa e seu poleiro. — Hermione sorri para Snape enquanto entrega-lhe a carta dele. — Ah, e Feliz Aniversário, professor.  
  
Snape faz uma carranca para a carta por um momento antes dos lábios dele se curvarem num sorriso irônico. — Potter tem a maior boca que eu já tive o desprazer de testemunhar — ele diz sombriamente.  
  
— Ah, não... Eu acho que a do Hagrid provavelmente leva vantagem sobre a do Harry — Hermione diz, balançando a cabeça. Ao longo dos anos, Hagrid certamente deixou escapar alguns segredos _enormes_ , incluindo o mais recente sobre a mãe do Snape. Harry é simplesmente honesto e aberto, e ele é o tipo de rapaz que acha que Snape deveria receber muitas felicitações neste dia.  
  
Os lábios de Snape se curvam de leve. — Talvez — ele concede. — Obrigado, Granger. Agora, presenteie-me com a paz e vá embora... — O tom dele carrega apenas divertimento seco; não há nenhum traço de escárnio ou rancor.   
  
Hermione abusa da sorte por mais um momento. — O que era aquele feitiço que o senhor estava duelando contra? — ela pergunta curiosamente, gesticulando para a parede agora dormente.  
  
Snape dobra a carta do Harry e desliza-a para dentro do bolso. — Eu sabia que era pedir demais — ele diz sarcasticamente, mas responde sua pergunta: — É um Feitiço Ricocheteador. O Prof. Flitwick tem artrite durante os meses de inverno, e ele não se sente disposto a sair da cama num sábado para duelar, de qualquer forma.   
  
— Por que nós não o aprendemos em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? — Hermione pergunta.  
  
Snape bufa com humor negro. — Madame Pomfrey já é ocupada o bastante como está. — Ele balança a cabeça. — Até que os alunos possam aprender a se proteger e se defender durante um duelo simples com um colega de classe, este tipo de ferramenta não é apenas desnecessária, mas perigosa. O feitiço não apenas reflete um encantamento, ele intensifica tanto a magnitude quanto a velocidade dele. É primariamente usado por especialistas em defesa e duelistas. Potter mencionou tal feitiço sendo usado para treinamento de aurores, também.  
  
Hermione morde o interior da bochecha enquanto considera a informação que Snape a deu. Ela é a melhor duelista na classe NIEM de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas isso não quer dizer muito, porque Snape nunca os emparelha com amigos, e assim, ela nunca tem que duelar contra Gina, que é provavelmente a segunda melhor. — Entretanto, eu sou realmente boa em duelo, professor — ela induz com lisonjas. — O senhor poderia ensinar só para mim?  
  
Snape estreita os olhos, e por um momento, Hermione acha que ele vai voltar a gritar com ela por ser presunçosa _e_ intrometida na preciosa privacidade dele. — Duelar é mais uma forma de arte do que um esporte, Granger, muito diferente de guerrear ou azarar seus colegas de classe — ele diz, ainda olhando fixamente para ela com intensidade. Depois um sorriso curva os lábios finos dele – é o tipo furtivo de sorriso que os sonserinos devem praticar em frente ao espelho – e gesticula para a parede. — Se conseguir durar cinco minutos, posso considerar lhe ensinar como o feitiço funciona... — Ele dá três passos para trás e encosta na parede lateral com os braços cruzados, com aquele sorriso quase divertido ainda firmemente no lugar.  
  
Hermione fica indecisa por alguns momentos, sentindo um fio de ansiedade torcer em seu estômago. Ela consegue sentir o peso do olhar fixo dele, a intensidade da atenção e a expectativa presunçosa que emana dele. Ela curva os dedos em volta da varinha, sentindo o tinido de magia contra a palma da mão enquanto encara o desafio de cima. Ela transfere seu peso para o calcanhar, sentindo os músculos tensos. — _Diffindo_. — O encantamento ricocheteia na parede com a velocidade de um raio, e Hermione esquiva abaixo dele, sentindo a lâmina afiada da magia silvar sobre o topo de sua cabeça com intensidade estalante. Ele se dispersa no Feitiço Amortecedor atrás dela, e ela se endireita com um sorriso vitorioso.  
  
— Nada de se gabar, Granger — Snape repreende atrás dela. — Defenda e ataque ao mesmo tempo; seu oponente nunca lhe permitirá o tempo de se revelar na sua esperteza...  
  
Hermione gira a cabeça para dar um olhar fatal para ele antes de aplicar sua sugestão: _enfeitiçar-defender-azarar-esquivar-amaldiçoar-defender_... Ela fica cansada mais rapidamente do que jamais imaginara, torna-se absorvida no exercício, começa a usar reflexo e instinto ao invés de parar para contemplar o próximo movimento, esquece que Snape está assistindo como uma águia. Seus músculos queimam e um rubor sobe por seu pescoço para queimar em seu rosto. — _Estupefaça!_ — O raio de mágica escarlate estala de volta para ela com rispidez visceral... Ela é uma fração de segundo devagar demais, e ele golpeia rapidamente o meio de seu peito. Sua visão se mancha de faíscas escarlates antes de tudo ficar preto.   
  
O mundo ruge de volta à vida ativa quando o brilho claro de um Enervate dá um tranco em sua mente. — Vamos, Granger — Snape está murmurando. — Boa garota... — Ela sente o golpe leve e frio de dedos contra seu rosto, e seus olhos se abrem trêmulos.  
  
Snape está curvado sobre ela, mechas de cabelos negros caindo para frente, pendendo sobre a maçã do rosto dele. Ele dá um olhar que diz que ele é incrivelmente resignado e paciente para tolerá-la daquele jeito, e oferece a mão. Ela aceita a mão de dedos longos e se iça para ficar de pé com a ajuda dele. Ela se retrai, sentindo os músculos doerem onde o Estuporar a atingiu.   
  
Snape cruza os braços sobre o peito novamente e lhe dá um olhar irônico. — Foram sessenta e três segundos, pelas minhas contas — ele diz a ela.  
  
Hermione solta um grande suspiro. — Obrigada por me deixar tentar, mesmo assim, professor — ela diz abatida, sentindo-se um pouco inepta e estúpida agora.  
  
— Ah, não fique amuada, Granger — ele repreende. — Foi muito melhor do que Lockhart jamais conseguiu.  
  
Ela se segura para não revirar os olhos. — Agora essa é uma façanha e tanto — ela diz com uma ponta um tanto sarcástica.   
  
Snape sorri maliciosamente. — Não é politicamente correto falar mal dos deficientes mentais — ele a informa.  
  
Hermione abafa um risinho. _Talvez_ — ela pensa pasma —, o presente estúpido do Harry realmente o agradou. O que quer que seja, ela pode apreciar este lado do Snape. _O_ traseiro _dele, também_ — sua mente acrescenta quando ele se vira e anda para encarar a parede mais uma vez, puxando a varinha do coldre enquanto vai.  
  
— Vá andando, Granger — ele diz. — Veremos se você consegue durar um pouco mais no sábado que vem, sim?  
  
Hermione adoraria ficar e assisti-lo duelar, mas a ela já foi dado um presente de tamanha magnitude que ela sente como se tivesse engolido um Engorgio. — Obrigada, professor! — ela clama e depois sobe correndo as escadas até o quarto andar e a biblioteca.  
  


* * *

  
Hermione decidiu que, enquanto o lago está dormente e ela não pode visitar Syrena, ela vai tentar aprender sereiano para que possa falar com sua amiga sem recorrer a implorar ao Harry por mais Guelricho.   
  
Ela encontra o livro-texto apropriado na Seção de Linguagem com razoável facilidade, e ela se aloja numa mesa e abre o livro. Cada palavra é escrita foneticamente abaixo do seu par em inglês, e Hermione descobre que se ela tocar o impresso com a ponta da varinha, a palavra soa (bom, é gritada e estalada, mais precisamente) audivelmente. É uma coisa muito boa porque parece que ela não consegue definir exatamente quais letras vão com quais complexidades vocais.   
  
Hermione só conseguiu repetir a primeira palavra – uma saudação genérica para todas as raças – duas vezes antes de Madame Pince cair em cima dela de trás de uma estante, parecendo absolutamente escandalizada. — Feitiço Silenciador, Srta. Granger — ela diz, os lábios se apertando numa preguinha desaprovadora.  
  
Hermione – com um sorriso sereno porque está num humor muito bom até mesmo depois de ser derrubada pelo próprio Estuporador – sacode um Feitiço Silenciador e continua tentando pôr a mente numa linguagem que é incômoda e sobrenatural para sua língua.  
  


* * *

  
Cinco dias depois, Hermione se demora depois de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para falar com Snape.  
  
— O senhor tem um momento, por favor, professor? — ela pergunta.  
  
Snape dá de ombros elegantemente. — É para o que eu sou pago — ele retruca, Conjurando uma cadeira, que diz que ela é provavelmente mais bem vinda do que a expressão dele sugere. — Sente-se, fale — ele diz. — Eu tenho o primeiro ano em meia hora e preciso de uma xícara de chá para me fortificar antes disso.  
  
Hermione se senta e puxa a bolsa para o colo. Ela suspira. — Estou tendo alguns... problemas com a tarefa desta semana — ela admite relutantemente. Eles estão estudando a Ética da Magia em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no momento, e Snape lhes deu uma tarefa que a colocou olhando fixamente para o fogo na sala comunal enquanto brinca com as questões em sua mente.  
  
Snape solta a pena e flexiona os dedos. — Qual é o seu problema em particular? — ele pergunta, observando-a com olhos escuros. Há um lampejo de curiosidade ali, e ela pode ler o interesse dele no modo como se inclina um pouco para frente.  
  
— Bom, é fácil ver quais são as respostas “certas” para os cenários — ela começa. Ele lhes dera cinco “o que você faria nessa situação” cenários. Isso se tornou uma marca das aulas de NIEM de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas: ao invés de pesquisar um tópico, Snape começou a pedir aos alunos para darem suas próprias opiniões, para pensarem ao invés de simplesmente regurgitarem fatos. É um desafio para ela porque a faz pensar sobre muitas coisas que nem sempre ela quer considerar. — É só que alguns dos casos são... Em alguns dos cenários, eu sei que se eu estivesse naquela situação eu provavelmente não faria a coisa “certa” na hora.  
  
Snape inclina a cabeça de leve. — Por quê?  
  
Hermione morde a unha do dedão. — Porque a vida é mais complicada do que aquilo; a maioria das situações não tem realmente uma resposta clara; algumas respostas que são fáceis podem ter efeitos inesperados e duradouros; às vezes é muito pessoal e as pessoas não podem aplicar uma atitude objetiva e clínica; às vezes você tem que fazer coisas que parecem certas, mas são erradas, no final.  
  
— Sim — Snape diz.  
  
Hermione franze a testa. — Sim?  
  
Snape bate os longos dedos na mesa e depois estala a língua no céu da boca. — Sim, a vida é mais complicada do que percebemos — ele diz simplesmente. — Você tem o benefício – ou talvez o infortúnio, na verdade – de ter experimentado a dificuldade de escolha sob coerção. Sua visão sobre esse exercício é vastamente mais complicada do que a de um aluno que nunca encarou uma guerra. E essas coisas também dependem de criação e condicionamento, é claro — ele acrescenta com uma curva contorcida dos lábios.  
  
— Como os filhos dos Comensais da Morte — Hermione diz baixinho, pensando em Draco Malfoy.  
  
Snape assente com a cabeça. — No final, é uma questão de perspectiva... e escolha.  
  
Hermione pensa em Dumbledore e no conceito de “Bem Maior” e em como o mago mais branco que ela já conheceu fizera escolhas que, no final das contas, foram prejudiciais ao Harry.   
  
Snape abre as mãos e dá de ombros. — Mas, Granger, você tem que lembrar que há sempre conseqüências para qualquer escolha que faz. E no final das contas, tentar justificar suas escolhas ou procurar compensação pelas conseqüências delas são geralmente cruzes pesadas de se carregar.  
  
Hermione aperta os lábios enquanto considera a dura lição nas palavras dele, o canto agudo da experiência que ele traz às aulas com as próprias escolhas e expiações de uma vida inteira. Ela acha que levará um bom tempo para racionalizar suas próprias ações no que diz respeito aos seus pais, e ela não sabe por onde começar a consertar as coisas.  
  
— Então não tem realmente uma resposta certa — ela diz.  
  
O sorriso de Snape é torto. — Não há realmente uma resposta certa, nunca, Granger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N. A.:** Vamos fingir que Matrix não foi lançado dois meses depois de quando este capítulo acontece, né? Pelo menos é o ano certo, né?


	9. Descoberta

O vento forte entalha pequenas ondulações pela superfície negra do lago, de modo que a água parece estar tremendo sob as nuvens inchadas. Hermione espera que não comece a chover antes dela voltar ao castelo. A cada poucos passos que dá, seus olhos se voltam de relance para o lago, na esperança de que Syrena emerja hoje. O congelamento passou há muitas semanas, mas Hermione não viu nenhum dos moradores do lago desde a manhã em que olhou pela janela do dormitório e o gelo pareceu ter sublimado com a chuva.  
  
Hermione se pergunta se Syrena está numa coleira mais apertada dos pais do que costumava estar, ou talvez se ela ficou presa em tarefas de pós-congelamento. Hermione quer saber mais sobre como os selkies vivem; eles são seres inteligentes, e ela suspeita que eles tenham uma sociedade civilizada e estruturada.  
  
Hermione suspira pensativamente e se volta em direção ao castelo; há apenas tempo para o café da manhã antes de outra aula de duelo de manhã de sábado com o Prof. Snape. E ela não perderia _aquilo_ por nada no mundo, mesmo por uma chance de praticar um pouco de sereiano com Syrena. Hermione está um pouco nervosa com sua proficiência na língua difícil; é uma coisa memorizar um certo número de palavras e sons individuais, mas é outra coisa uní-las num semblante de coerência.   
  
— _Espere!_ — vem um grito agudo de trás dela. O som do sereiano no ar é muito mais gutural e destoante que a cadência abafada do livro-texto, mas Hermione fica excitada por entendê-lo; ela está sorrindo brilhantemente quando se vira.  
  
A pele de Syrena está mais escura que quando Hermione a vira por último – está pintada e salpicada com folhas de algas verdes. Hermione se pergunta se tem a ver com o período de inatividade durante o congelamento ou se a química da água é só diferente durante o inverno. Hermione se agacha sobre as coxas para que elas fiquem mais próximas e ao nível dos olhos uma com a outra. Syrena poderia escolher sair da água, tirar a pele brilhante, mas Hermione sabe que ela ainda tem um pouco medo de andar com os Mágicos do Ar depois do fiasco com a lula.  
  
— _Olá_ , Syrena — ela diz, e ri com gosto do espanto que faz as sobrancelhas negras da Syrena subirem rapidamente.  
  
— _Como você aprendeu?_ — Syrena borbulha, dando pirueta na água de excitação.  
  
Hermione não entende a totalidade do que Syrena diz, mas ela pesca sons familiares pelo ar e junta as peças de modo que a essência da pergunta de Syrena borbulha em foco. — _Livro_ — Hermione diz, imitando a abertura e fechamento de um livro, porque não aprendeu muito sobre pronomes e gramática de sereiano ainda; respostas de uma palavra eliminam a probabilidade do significado se perder na tradução.  
  
— _Pensei que talvez Gallchobhar ensina você._ — Syrena sorri seu sorriso torto e amarelo. — _Mas livro é bom também. Estou feliz de podermos conversar._ — Syrena gira na água, o cabelo verde a seguindo de forma preguiçosa.  
  
Hermione franze a testa. — _O que é Gall...?_ — ela pergunta, tropeçando no termo estranho e pouco familiar.  
  
— _Gall é um selkie que não nasceu neste lago. Um Forasteiro_ — Syrena explica.  
  
— _Muito... acontece?_ — Hermione luta para expressar a pergunta que está rompendo de sua língua, para torcê-la em sons que Syrena entenderá. Ela se sente frustrada de não poder se expressar melhor; aquela língua não floresce em compreensão clara na mente tão rápido quanto teoria de Feitiços ou variações de Transfiguração.  
  
Syrena dá de ombros. — _Às vezes. Alguns selkies vão para outros lagos para trabalhar, para fazer nova família. Outros vêm aqui, se juntar ao nosso povo._  
  
Hermione assente com a cabeça porque um pouco de biodiversidade lhe parece saudável; ela sempre se perguntou como o grupo genético dos sereianos e dos centauros era limitado. Mas ela não consegue nem começar a imaginar porque Syrena pensaria que ela aprendera sereiano de outro selkie. — _Por que..._  
  
Um chamado gorjeado na distância corta a pergunta de Hermione, e ela levanta os olhos para ver uma mulher selkie gesticulando impacientemente para Syrena. — _Mamãe está adiantada_ — Syrena explica com um clique irritado de língua; suas guelras tremulam de irritação bem como as narinas de um humano fariam. — _Amanhã?_ — ela pergunta esperançosa por sobre o ombro fino e cinza perolado.  
  
— _Sim_ — Hermione diz com um aceno de cabeça. Syrena dispara como uma flecha prateada rumo à mãe, e Hermione fica meio aliviada e meio irritada que a mãe de Syrena saiba que ela tem uma amiga Mágica do Ar com quem ela visita. Mas alívio ganha, no final, e até ter sido dado um jeito na lula com proteções adequadas, Hermione supõe que seja para melhor. Enquanto Hermione se apressa rumo ao castelo, ela se pergunta se Hagrid foi fiel a sua natureza novamente e tagarelou para o Cacique selkie sobre os hábitos viajantes da filha dele.  
  


* * *

  
— O senhor sabia que Harry virá para o jogo de quadribol amanhã? — Hermione bufa enquanto levanta um escudo contra uma Azaração do Tropeço ricocheteante e serpenteante. Desde que Snape a acusou de ter um repertório bem limitado de feitiços na manga há duas semanas, ela fez de tudo para provar que ele estava enganado. — _Tarantallegra!_ — Novamente, um aceno de varinha é suficiente para erguer um escudo contra o qual a azaração devolvida se dissipa com um leve brilho de luz verde.  
  
— Pare — Snape diz abruptamente, vindo para frente da posição usual dele; logo à direita e atrás dela.  
  
Hermione baixa a mão da varinha e se vira, puxando e endireitando a barra da camiseta. Ela deu para usar calça de agasalho porque o jeans que usou na primeira vez que tentou a sorte contra a parede simplesmente não lhe permitiu amplitude suficiente de movimento. Snape não mudou o modo de vestir desde que começou a ensiná-la a duelar; ele geralmente cai no próprio treino depois que ela sai. Hoje, ele está usando uma camiseta roxo escuro de torcedor do time de quadribol Orgulho de Portree. Cai bem nele.  
  
Hermione esfrega a planta de um pé descalço contra a batata da perna e faz uma cara que obviamente diz: — O quêêêêê?  
  
— Você está se defendendo quatro em cinco vezes, Granger — ele diz, girando a varinha pelos dedos ociosamente. — Você é obviamente mais bruxa que trouxa.  
  
— Vou tomar isso como um elogio, professor — ela diz a ele, erguendo um pouco o queixo.  
  
— Tome isso como quiser, Granger — ele diz com um sorriso malicioso que puxa algo em seu peito como se tivesse um campo magnético ligado ao sorriso dele. — Seja como for, depender pesadamente de um escudo é imprudente. Além do fato de nem sempre haver tempo para usar Protego, conjurar um escudo é também uma perda de energia vital. Adicionalmente, ele diminui o tempo do seu contra-ataque porque você pode se esquivar de uma azaração e não verbalizar um voleio num único momento. Um Protego quase sempre dobra seu tempo de reação.  
  
— Eu sei — ela diz com um suspiro. — Acho que é só um hábito usar minha varinha se está na minha mão.  
  
Snape bate a varinha contra a palma da mão, considerando. — Vamos tentar uma Azaração Anti-Escudo em você; isso deve remover inteiramente a tentação — ele diz. — Mantenha suas azarações razoavelmente inofensivas, Granger. — Ela sente uma onda de magia tilintar por sua pele enquanto o feitiço não verbal dele toma efeito.   
  
Snape se mantém atrás dela, agora, com a varinha em posição – talvez para o caso dela deixar uma azaração sórdida voar por engano. Depois de vários minutos de esquiva e voltas semi-eficientes, Hermione oscila vacilante no poder firme de uma Maldição Trava Pernas. Ela murmura a contra-maldição de forma agravada.   
  
— Provavelmente já chega por hoje, Granger — ele diz. — Nada mal, mas você precisará provavelmente fazer algum exercício concomitantemente, se você está levando isso a sério.  
  
— Estou — ela diz determinadamente. — Que tipo de exercício?  
  
Snape solta um suave hum – o som é um rumor aveludado fundo no peito dele. — Melhore sua flexibilidade — ele diz. — Você precisa melhorar a fluidez de seus movimentos.  
  
— Está certo. — Hermione suspira desanimadoramente e sopra um cacho de cabelo para longe dos olhos.  
  
Snape realmente parece estar se movendo em água quando duela. Ele faz o esporte parecer um tipo de balé – absoluta economia e graça de movimento. Com um quê sexy e mortal nele, é claro. Ela começa a recolocar os sapatos.  
  
Snape toca as palmas das mãos no chão como que para deixar claro o ponto sobre a flexibilidade, e depois se endireita, sinuoso como um gato. — Granger — ele fala arrastado. — Potter me disse que vem para o quadribol amanhã, sim.  
  
O sorriso de Hermione brilha de sua alma.  
  
— Cinco Galeões como o Harry age como um idiota amanhã — Snape diz.  
  
Hermione ri. — Eu não tenho certeza se essa aposta é justa, mas eu aceito. — Ela se demora à porta, imaginando se ele a deixará assisti-lo por um pouco desta vez. É uma busca tão perigosa – cada momento que ela passa nesta sala com ele, cada troca de palavras civilizada e sorriso torto, muda a natureza intrínseca da associação deles – mas ela não consegue deixar de querer que este algo sutil, esta amizade tênue, fique, cresça, brilhe.  
  
— Agora, vá e faça algo construtivo — ele diz, flexionando os pulsos enquanto se prepara para encarar a parede. — Não vou proporcionar seu entretenimento matinal.  
  


* * *

  
Harry assiste a partida de quadribol com o corpo _inteiro_ , ficando visivelmente tenso quando a Lufa-lufa toma posse da goles, _inclinando-se_ para frente na beira da arquibancada enquanto apressa Gina em direção aos gols. — Weasley é nosso Rei — ele grita, e a maioria dos alunos do primeiro ano na arquibancada da Grifinória ri nervosamente e o encaram; eles não se lembram dos dias do Rei Banana, nem conhecem Harry Potter como amigo, como uma pessoa de carne e osso real. A maioria deles não tem nenhum receio em ficar encarando “O Eleito” ao invés de assistir a partida.  
  
Harry está certamente mais animado que o narrador, que é um menino macambúzio e de cara fechada da Corvinal, que despeja comentários secos sobre o jogo sem nenhuma inflexão de emoção na voz. — E Ginevra Weasley marca para a Grifinória — ele fala num tom monótono. — O placar é cinqüenta a dez para a Grifinória.  
  
Hermione consegue dizer que Harry está morrendo para estar lá em sua vassoura – assistindo a partida de um ângulo céu acima, à espreita por aquele vislumbre dourado vitorioso. Os dedos dele se contraem quando o Pomo de Ouro passa zunindo atrás deles.  
  
— Assisti os Morcegos contra os Flechas em Appleby na quarta-feira à noite — ele lhe diz —, mas nada bate as partidas de quadribol de Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione sorri. Ela tem certeza que a Copa Mundial de Quadribol bate, mas ela entende o que ele quer dizer. — É bom tê-lo aqui, Harry — ela lhe diz. Harry sorri abertamente para ela por um momento, mas se vira de volta ao jogo quando a multidão parece encolher as cabeças entre os ombros quando recuam em antecipação, sibilam com a dor esperada.   
  
— Mova-se ou você vai ser atingido, seu imbecil! — Harry move os ombros rigidamente, imitando como ele se moveria se fosse o apanhador sendo perseguido pelo pesado balaço. — Uh, ai. — Ele recua quando o balaço se conecta com uma batida pesada e corpulenta. — Quem é aquele ali mesmo? — ele lhe pergunta.  
  
— É... — Hermione dá de ombros; o apanhador é um aluninho do segundo ano, e ela não sabe o nome dele. Entretanto, o narrador da Corvinal vem em seu resgate; ele secamente informa que Connor Jones levou um balaço, e parece que assistência médica é necessária.  
  
Madame Hooch pede tempo enquanto Madame Pomfrey corre para fazer um Feitiço Diagnóstico rápido no apanhador grifinório atordoado.  
  
— Você decidiu o que vai fazer ano que vem? — Harry pergunta. Tensão se desenrola do corpo dele como um laço, e ele se reclina preguiçosamente, os olhos verdes seguindo os círculos preguiçosos de Gina enquanto o time espera a partida recomeçar.  
  
— Acho que vou aceitar aquele trabalho em Seres e Criaturas — ela diz decisivamente. Embora as palavras pareçam cair de seus lábios como se tivessem acabado de ser conjuradas em sua mente, ela sabe com certeza concreta que sua decisão é acertada.  
  
Harry sorri abertamente. — Eu sabia — ele diz com um sorriso malicioso satisfeito. — Quim me deve dez galeões; ele apostou que você entraria para os Inomináveis ou St. Mungus, com certeza.  
  
Hermione bufa. — Eu não acho que tenha o comportamento delicado de Curandeira — ela diz.  
  
Harry corre a mão pelo cabelo – que se arrepia com a magia estática latente agarrada nos dedos dele. — Então, é a cruzada pelos elfos domésticos? — ele pergunta.  
  
Hermione balança a cabeça. — Não, vou pedir por uma colocação na Divisão Aquática. — Lá embaixo no campo, Madame Pomfrey lança um Enervate no apanhador e lhe dá um tapinha de mãe nos ombros. Ele oscila um pouco ao se levantar, mas parece estar bem para terminar o jogo.  
  
— Sereianos? — Harry pergunta, parecendo estupefato.  
  
O apito soa novamente, e Gina mergulha rapidamente no campo com a goles sob o braço. Harry fica em pé num flash e gritando:  
  
— Use a Manobra Porskoff, amor! Ei, aquilo foi uma tacada bruta, foi sim!  
  
Hermione espera Harry sentar depois de torcer por Gina num gol fabuloso antes de responder:   
  
— Gostaria de trabalhar com os sereianos e selkies e kelpies e afins – talvez agir como o contato do Ministério com os habitantes aquáticos. Entretanto, não estou assim entusiasmada para fazer o censo e usar galochas o ano todo, mas talvez tenha que trabalhar para subir deste ponto.  
  
Harry lhe dá um olhar suspeito. — E esse interesse repentino é o motivo de você me pedir guelricho, é?  
  
Hermione sorri. — É claro.  
  
— Você teria que aprender sereiano, você sabe — Harry disse, inclinando-se para a esquerda e querendo que o goleiro grifinório defendesse uma tentativa fraca de gol da Lufa-lufa.  
  
— _Sim_ — Hermione responde em sereiano.  
  
A expressão no rosto de Harry é impagável. — O que...?  
  
Naquele momento, entretanto, o apanhador grifinório parece cair do céu na direção deles, e Harry concentra a atenção no traço vermelho rápido como um foguete. Hermione se encolhe na cadeira um pouco porque parece que ele está mergulhando diretamente para cima deles.  
  
— Vai, vai, vai — Harry urge. O apanhador suspende sua queda metros acima de suas cabeças, segurando o pomo sobre a cabeça num gesto triunfante. Hermione coloca a mão no coração e deixa suspira aliviada.  
  
— Jones pega o pomo; Grifinória vence a partida — o narrador diz, embora o fato seja patentemente óbvio pela reação da multidão – as palavras se perdem na comoção em volta de Hermione.  
  
Harry está novamente em pé, sorrindo como um idiota e fazendo a dança da Grifinória com Dino, e ela assiste com um sorriso estupefato. Dino é o outro único grifinório em Hogwarts de seu ano, e ele também ficou animado em ver Harry hoje.  
  
Então seu olhar é levado à arquibancada dos professores, onde Snape está em pé os observando, a expressão dele enfadonha e neutra. Quando ele ergue uma sobrancelha para ela e sorri com malícia enquanto tira a mão do bolso, fazendo o gesto inconfundível de “pague a dívida”. Hermione dá um risinho e não consegue diminuir a largura maluca de seu sorriso em resposta.  
  
Hermione fica com Harry enquanto esperam Gina tomar uma ducha e se trocar. Prof. Snape pára para cumprimentar Harry no caminho de volta ao castelo.  
  
Hermione observa os dois homens de cabelos escuros apertarem as mãos, trocarem cumprimentos e conversa fiada amigáveis, e ela se admira de como o mundo parecia sair do eixo, como parece ter encontrado o encaixe perfeito... o lugar mágico onde qualquer coisa parece possível, onde a magia da cura e reconciliação é brilhante e tangível.  
  


* * *

  
Hermione suporta o barulho pós-quadribol na sala comunal da Grifinória com incomum boa vontade. Ela se senta em uma das poltronas, as pernas lançadas sobre um dos braços, e ela ouve a conversa entusiástica de Gina sobre como ela joga muito melhor quando Harry está lá para assistir e como ela estava certa de ter visto uma das Harpias de Holyhead sentada na arquibancada dos professores.  
  
— Ei, será que o bando de vocês pode calar a boca por apenas dois minutos, por favor? — Dino exigiu amuadamente de onde ele franzia a testa para o tabuleiro de xadrez.  
  
A pequena Natalie McDonald sorri com malícia para ele. — Eles não têm nada a ver com o fato de você estar perdendo, Thomas; você caiu direitinho na minha distração e na minha segunda fileira de ataque. Hah!  
  
De forma reveladora, Hermione inclina a cabeça para o lado, o lábio preso entre os dentes – algo que Natalie dissera chamou a atenção de sua mente esperta para um velho problema, que estivera circulando seu o cérebro como uma águia por meses já. As linhas na testa de Hermione relaxam um pouco enquanto as peças do quebra-cabeça começam a se encaixar em sua cabeça. — Gin... Eu tenho... que ir...  
  
Ela _sabe_ que solução irá propor ao Prof. Snape, e ela tem certeza que ele não vai achar que sua nova idéia é boba ou fraca. A horrível lula velha tinha finalmente encontrado uma oponente à altura!  
  
— Aproveite a biblioteca — Gina diz com um sorriso aberto, saudando Hermione com a garrafa de cerveja amanteigada enquanto se vira de volta para a festa.  
  


* * *

  
O coração de Hermione está batendo forte contra suas costelas quando ela chega às masmorras. Ela bate duas vezes, mas não há resposta. A porta de madeira apenas range para dentro sob o peso leve dos nós de seus dedos. Suas sobrancelhas se aproximam uma da outra numa carranca; não é do feitio de Snape deixar a porta aberta, muito menos desprotegida, quando ele não está no escritório.  
  
— Professor? — ela chama. Pressiona as pontas dos dedos na porta e abre-a até a metade, despejando uma linha de luz dançante ao redor se seus pés e no corredor. — Prof. Snape? Você está aqui? — Sua voz carrega aquele sinistro eco das masmorras, e ela segura um tremor.  
  
— Meu Deus, é horripilante aqui em baixo à noite — ela murmura. Um esboço de um borrão se arrasta na luz única e tremeluzente, e as longas sombras se movem e inclinam ameaçadoramente. Ela dá alguns passos para dentro do escritório de Snape, tentando não olhar para os olhos inertes e vagos que brilham nos potes de amostras.  
  
— Prof. Snape? Você está bem? — Entretanto, o escritório dele está vazio – apenas a luz e a sombra fazem qualquer movimento. _Talvez haja um desastre na sala comunal da Sonserina_ — ela racionaliza. _Talvez ele tenha apenas ido para a cama e esquecido de trancar o escritório._  
  
Hermione estremece no meio do escritório de Snape, mais do que ciente de que ela _não tem permissão para estar aqui desse jeito_. Ela decide que é provavelmente melhor ir embora, voltar amanhã. Ela está um pouco desapontada porque sua idéia realmente era brilhante desta vez; ela tem certeza que é a idéia, a solução para ajudar Syrena e a família dela.  
  
Ela olha a estante mais próxima, pensando em como ela adoraria apenas meia hora com alguns daqueles livros. Um livro grande e verde chama sua atenção, e ela chega mais perto da estante, nas sombras. O título do livro é surpreendente e simples: “Selkie”, e não é nenhum dos que ele vira na biblioteca de Hogwarts. Seu coração começa a bater mais rápido novamente, e excitação afoga sua cautela. Ela alcança o livro com dedos ávidos, puxa-o para fora da prateleira.  
  
 _Clique._  
  
Ela ativa um mecanismo escondido, e antes que possa dar um passo para trás, a estante está rodando rapidamente num eixo central escondido, e a ponta que está se movendo para longe da parede a empurrou forte para o escuro de modo que ela cambaleia para frente cegamente antes de recobrar o equilíbrio à beira de um gritinho assustado.  
  
 _Clique._  
  
O ar ao seu redor é negro e denso e frio, e ela tem uma sensação de algo molhado e escorregadio sob as solas dos sapatos. Parece que o ar gelado está congelado em seus pulmões antes dela se lembrar que está segurando o fôlego, e ela tem que se concentrar em usar os pulmões. O som ecoa pesadamente com uma qualidade sobrenatural agora. Medo martela em sua testa, e ela sabe que vai estar num mundo de encrencas por isso.  
  
— _Lumus_ — ela sussurra, e a luz de sua varinha é pequena e pálida no escuro. Ela está em algum tipo de passagem secreta – um túnel estreito que se curva abruptamente fora de vista numa esquina acentuada. As pedras ao seu redor parecem estar vertendo umidade, e estão lodosas e verdes de algas. Há um _plinc-plinc_ abafado de água pingando; isso a deixa com os nervos à flor da pele. — Não é sangue — ela se conforta enquanto todos os seus piores pesadelos da infância ganham vida. Pânico a pressiona, pesado e opressivo.  
  
Ela se vira e procura um mecanismo de saída na parede que deve fazer fundo com a estante, mas ela não consegue encontrar uma fenda na rocha, muito menos uma alavanca. — Tudo bem. Tudo bem — ela diz consigo mesma numa voz racional e calma (que treme um pouco no final, treme como suas mãos). — O túnel tem que levar a algum lugar... Hogsmeade provavelmente, como todos os outros túneis secretos... então você só precisa segui-lo e tudo ficará bem... tudo bem...  
  
Então, ela segue a curva do túnel, confortando-se em tons baixos que parecem se absorverem nas paredes o quanto mais fundo ela vai. Quando ela avista uma barreira à frente, ela pára e solta um grito de frustração. Parece vidro escorregadio e verde, curvado numa saliência lisa e côncava em sua direção. Ela não consegue dizer se é sólida ou mágica, líquida ou ar. Um feitiço não lhe revela nada, e ela passa cinco minutos discutindo consigo mesma sobre a estupidez de tocá-la.  
  
Depois de tentar lançar um mensageiro Patrono e falhar (o escuro e seu medo matam a luz), ela pressiona os lábios e tenta encarar o problema racionalmente. Eventualmente, seu desespero meio que vence, a metade dela que quer escapar daqui, _agora_. Ela está tremendo quando ergue uma mão trêmula em direção à barreira, e quando a ponta de seus dedos a tocam, ela dá um puxão duro e a suga para dentro. Ela roda e roda como se tivesse sido capturada num redemoinho, e depois está tudo preto esverdeado e gelado ao seu redor, e ela não consegue dizer onde é para cima e onde é para baixo, e o peso do mundo parece pressioná-la nos pulmões, e eles realmente _devem_ estar congelados desta vez porque ela não consegue respirar e não consegue gritar.  
  
E então o mundo se enche de brilho… alfinetadas de luz ofuscante e branca que piscam ao seu redor enquanto seus pulmões queimam. Ela não consegue encontrar sua varinha, e a negritude invasora no limiar das alfinetadas de luz parece algo trevoso e maligno; é um monstro que devora a esperança.  
  
A última coisa que ela vê antes da escuridão invadir toda sua volta é um lampejo prata... um rosto familiar, e existe o sentimento longínquo de alguém a carregando dali, para cima, para longe, rumo à divisa prateada.  
  
E depois existe apenas a escuridão. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N.A.:** Gallchobhar: nome gaélico composto dos elementos gall (estrangeiro, estranho) e cabhair (ajuda, suporte).


	10. Congelado

Parece que ela está flutuando numa névoa pesada, sendo levada a um domínio nebuloso que divide a escuridão infinita e o mundo tangível. Ela está cansada demais para se mover, e suas pálpebras parecem que foram coladas fechadas. As vozes aparecem e desaparecem, soam como se estivessem sendo transmitidas de longe, dispersas na estática, e flutuam e se fragmentam ao seu redor como fumaça no vento.

— Por que ela não acordou ainda, Papoula? Não seria melhor usar Enervate nela? — Ela reconhece aquela voz; é aquela que ela carrega consigo em seus sonhos. Mas a voz de Snape soa afetada de alguma forma, como veludo amassado.

— O corpo dela já passou por choque suficiente com o que aconteceu, Severo; ela precisa se recuperar naturalmente. A água lá estava provavelmente próxima do congelamento; ela teve sorte de você tê-la tirado da água tão rápido, ou nós estaríamos provavelmente lidando com hipotermia.

— Se você tem absoluta certeza... — Snape não soa como ele; há uma nota de ceticismo que distorce as palavras dele de modo que elas apresentam uma ponta estreita e velhaca.

— Eu tenho... Eu sou a medibruxa — Madame Pomfrey diz com uma ponta de reprovação na voz. — É hora do almoço, Severo...

— Vou ficar e tomar conta dela enquanto você come, então.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Há um clique irritado da língua dela e um suspiro exasperado. — Impossível, teimoso... — Passos, rápidos e agudos, ecoam para longe, e uma porta bate sem som.

O hálito de um suspiro banha suavemente sua pele, e ela ouve um arraste quando ele puxa a cadeira para mais perto da cama. Um cheiro adentra a névoa ao seu redor, suave e verde como ervas.

— Eu deveria estar furioso com você, sua mulher tola, curiosa, impossível. — Hermione sente dedos quentes traçarem os cachos em tufos em sua testa. O toque é confortante, relaxante, e ela sente que começa a perder a consciência. Ela se debate contra o puxão da inconsciência, luta para se apegar a voz dele.

— Você poderia ter se afogado, Hermione. — A voz dele é rouca e grossa como se as palavras machucassem quando subiam pela garganta. — Você poderia ter se afogado, e teria sido culpa minha.

Há um toque macio em seu pulso quando os dedos dele traçam o mapa das veias sob sua pele.

— Eu... Eu não posso... — Os dedos deslizam pela elevação da palma de sua mão, e ele a toma. A mão dele se encaixa com a sua tão perfeitamente que ela tem certeza que está sonhando agora. — E agora... Você...

Hermione luta contra o puxão narcótico da névoa porque seu corpo inteiro deseja escutar as palavras sussurradas de Snape, permanecer neste sonho, ouvir o que ele nunca lhe dirá à luz do dia. Mas ela está escapando para longe, e a voz dele é um som indistinto – um som indistinto macio e camuflado – e então ela cai na escuridão e na quietude solitária.

 

Quando Hermione acorda, a luz que filtra por suas pálpebras leves é dourada e branda… A noite cinzenta se dobra ao redor do brilho suave de um globo de Lumus na mesa perto da cama de hospital. Há um bip-bip suave, e Madame Pomfrey surge das sombras da noite e toca um botão no sensor enfeitiçado que está acoplado à guarda da cama.

— Ah, bom, você finalmente acordou — ela diz com um sorriso gentil. — Agora, apenas deite quieta enquanto eu verifico seus sinais vitais. — Ela começa a correr uma série de análises com a varinha; a ponta brilhante enfraquece para uma luz verde suave, e a medibruxa emite um som satisfeito. — Como você se sente, Hermione?

Hermione flexiona os dedos, os pés, sentindo o puxão preguiçoso dos músculos enquanto seu corpo responde ao fato de estar acordada e viva. — Estou bem — ela diz. Ela está prestes a perguntar por que está na ala hospitalar, mas então se lembra do frio escuro e do pânico vivaz e de como ela pensara que nunca mais respiraria novamente. Mas a memória de quase se afogar se perde na insignificância quando ela se lembra quem a salvou – como a última coisa que vira nas profundezas do lago fora o brilho bonito e súbito de pele perolada, a fluidez mercurial de uma cauda de selkie. — Onde está...

— Você perdeu o jantar, e tenho certeza que deve estar com fome — Madame Pomfrey interrompe. — Sente-se e pode comer alguma coisa antes de subir para ver a Profa. McGonagall. Ela gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você, ela disse. — Madame Pomfrey desliza a gaveta do criado mudo e recupera a varinha de Hermione. — O Prof. Snape conseguiu encontrar sua varinha para você – você é uma menina de sorte, em mais de uma forma.

Hermione não sente o gosto da sopa, e distraidamente pica o pão cascudo em pequenos pedacinhos. Sua mente está distraída demais para contemplar a ira iminente da Profa. McGonagall porque ela só consegue pensar no Snape e em como ele estava lindo naquele dilatado momento final quando o pânico virara do avesso, tornando-se alívio completo e fascinante.

 

— Eu não consigo imaginar o que você estava pensando, entrando num escritório de um professor quando ele não estava lá, e pior, tocando cegamente uma barreira mágica sem nem um pouquinho de conhecimento sobre a natureza dela! — Fineus Black pontuava as palavras da Profa. McGonagall com pequenos movimentos bruscos de cabeça, e muitos dos outros retratos estavam murmurando coisas como “Absolutamente” e “Apoiada” e dando a opinião deles sobre punições adequadas.

Hermione baixa o olhar dos retratos apontadores e cutuca a cutícula no lado do dedão. — Eu entrei em pânico — ela diz. — Não conseguia enxergar uma saída e apenas... não pensei direito. — E ela não consegue se sentir propriamente arrependida pelo que fez porque agora ela sabe.

— Isso tudo é patentemente óbvio — McGonagall diz, mas a ponta aguda de amargura na voz dela perde um pouco a força, e a linha apertada dos lábios dela relaxa, e depois ela suspira. — Olhe, Hermione... Eu sei que este ano não tem sido particularmente fácil, mas os exames do NIEM são daqui a alguns meses, e você deveria estar se concentrando em completar seus estudos da melhor forma possível. Deixe o lago para lá e se concentre em por que você está de volta a Hogwarts, pelo amor de Merlin!

— É só estava tentando ajudar. — Hermione não consegue tirar a inclinação de petulância obstinada da voz. — E eu quero trabalhar com a Divisão Aquática no ano que vem.

Os olhos de McGonagall se estreitam. — Você está ciente de que S&C provavelmente requer que tenha NIEM em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione suspira e volta àquele único arrependimento. Ela não consegue imaginar jamais ter achado Runas Antigas mais interessante que criaturas mágicas. Ela sente uma pontadinha de remorso por culpar as terríveis aulas de Hagrid, mas ela sabe que é sua razão primária. — Queria pedir se eu poderia prestar o NIEM; posso estudar pelo livro texto sozinha.

— Você não teria uma nota pelo ano, e isso conta como trinta por cento da nota final do NIEM — McGonagall lhe lembra.

Hermione se movimenta na cadeira e pressiona os lábios um contra o outro. — Bem, eu tinha esperança que o Hagrid pudesse concordar em me dar uma nota pelo ano se eu conseguisse aprender sereiano corretamente; já avancei bem, e só preciso de prática...

— Pratique na biblioteca, Srta. Granger, não lá fora na beira do lago. — A expressão de choque e culpa de Hermione deve ter sido claro de se ler porque McGonagall lhe dá um olhar conhecedor. — Estou bem ciente do que acontece nos jardins da minha escola, Hermione. E eu tive o Chefe selkie expressando preocupação sobre a filha dele sempre desaparecer para falar com você... — Ela balança a cabeça, e o rosto dela se puxa em linhas severas e tensas. — Com a lula escapando das proteções com regularidade, nós não precisamos deixar um convite para uma tragédia...

— Como Leenash — Hermione murmura.

— Sim. — McGonagall lhe lança um olhar duro – é mais como uma reprovação fria por saber mais do que deveria do que por interromper.

Hermione morde a parte de dentro da bochecha quando pensa em Snape novamente. Profa. McGonagall obviamente sabe de toda a verdade sobre ele se ela sabe sobre o túnel e a barreira mágica que leva ao centro do lago.

— Profa. McGonagall — ela diz cautelosamente, e a expressão repreensiva de Alvo Dumbledore entra em sua visão. Ela desvia o olhar dos olhos azuis conhecedores dele. — Eu sei que Leenash foi Eileen...

— Não é uma história minha para contar, Srta. Granger, e nem deveria ser sua — Profa. McGonagall diz bruscamente. — Devo pedir que respeite a privacidade do Prof. Snape; que a natureza da família dele permaneça um segredo dele para manter ou contar. Estou sendo clara?

Desapontamento puxa os cantos da boca de Hermione, e ela assente sua aquiescência.

 

Antes de Hermione subir para a Torre da Grifinória, ela desce ao escritório do Prof. Snape – para se desculpar, ela diz a si mesma.

Mas não há resposta, e desta vez a porta está firmemente trancada.

Nenhuma luz passa por sob a porta, nenhum som.

 

— Você caiu no lago? — a voz de Gina está cheia de desconfiança e... divertimento.

Hermione suspira e se lembra de que o preço do silêncio é sempre alto. — Sim — ela diz defensivamente. — Senti vontade de caminhar, para pensar, você sabe, e o chão estava escorregadio.

Gina a olha por um momento com um olhar que é um espelho sinistro do da Sra. Weasley. — Bem, você deveria ser mais cuidadosa; aquela lula é grande suficiente para comer pessoas, você sabe.

— Eu sei — Hermione diz severamente.

Gina lhe entrega uma carta de Harry. — Isso chegou para você esta manhã... É provavelmente um sermão — ela diz apologeticamente.

Hermione olha feio para a Gina. — Você contou para ele? — ela acusa.

Gina dá de ombros e abre as mãozinhas douradas. — Você não deveria mentir para aquele que ama — ela diz simplesmente, e por alguma razão estranha, aquilo faz o coração de Hermione doer.

— Obrigada — diz Hermione com um suspiro suave.

 

Querida Hermione,

Chega. Não vou mais mandar Guelricho, juro. O que diabos aconteceu para você quase se afogar? Você não sabe que não pode sair em aventuras sem eu para lhe salvar?

Gin disse que me escreveria assim que soubesse que você tinha acordado, então, se você está lendo isso então fico feliz que esteja bem. Você apenas me deu um susto, só isso. Rony está num humor singular também, então presumo que isso signifique que ele também está preocupado com você.

Apenas passe por este ano em Hogwarts, e depois ano que vem nós podemos fazer as aventuras de Harry e Hermione nas Terras do Ministério. Prometo, amiga.

Cuide-se. Eu falo sério!  
Ou senão eu vou instigar o Prof. Snape em você.

Com amor, Harry.

 

Hermione luta para cair no sono porque ela tecnicamente dormiu o dia todo. Entretanto, seu corpo não está contrário a dormir... Seus membros parecem lânguidos e líquidos. É sua mente que está acordada e praticamente fumegando nas orelhas com as perguntas que queimam lentamente.

Mais alguma coisa está perturbando sua mente também, além do óbvio, mas é como algo feito de sombra e luz; muda de posição e dança para longe cada vez que ela tenta se concentrar nisso. Talvez seja um sonho que teve ou uma conversa que sua mente ouviu enquanto ela estava inconsciente, mas a memória está zunindo com interferência branca e luz ofuscante, e ela não consegue decifrá-la mesmo.

 

Hermione se lembra de como a superfície do lago congelou como aço, se tornou impenetrável, dura e fria. E agora é como se o Prof. Snape se submetesse ao congelamento, mas você não consegue ver a cobertura frágil exceto no reflexo encoberto nos olhos dele.

Hermione esteve temerosa que Snape fosse ficar bravo com ela – temperamento quente e palavras fumegantes teriam sido tão melhores, familiares, confortadoras do que esse silêncio frágil e gelado, esse ressentimento frio que queima mais afiado e profundo do que fogo.

Na segunda-feira, ele se move tão rapidamente da sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas para a sala dos professores que Hermione se pergunta se a sombra dele teve tempo de acompanhá-lo.

Terça-feira é o dia mais ocupado de Hermione, e ela não tem Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no horário. Hermione ergue o olhar durante o jantar, e observa Snape por um momento. Ele come como um robô, como se toda a graça tivesse sangrado dos membros dele.

Na quarta-feira, Hermione se aproxima da mesa de Snape durante a aula. — Sente-se, Granger — ele diz impassível. — Você deveria estar terminando seu estudo de caso sobre os Lordes das Trevas do século dezenove, não me importunando.

— Desculpe, professor — ela diz rapidamente —, mas queria lhe contar sobre as proteções e depois...

Um músculo repuxa na bochecha dele, entalhando a superfície, e a ponta dos dedos dele embranquecem ao redor da pena. Uma gota de tinta vermelha cai no pergaminho como uma lágrima. — Fale com o Prof. Flitwick — ele diz firmemente. — Ele é quem vai elaborar as proteções.

Hermione pressiona os dedos nos lábios. Parece que tem ácido corroendo seu coração, como se houvesse algo amargo e agonizante queimando sua garganta.

— Sente-se, Srta. Granger.

Ela se senta à sua mesa e baixa a cabeça, escondendo o rosto atrás da cascata de cachos. E agora há um gosto de cobre vermelho em sua língua de onde ela mordeu o interior da bochecha, e suas lágrimas são salgadas e quentes em seus lábios.

 

No sábado de manhã, Prof. Flitwick chama Hermione com um gesto. Ela sempre se sente um pouco absurda falando com ele porque ela se sente inclinada a se curvar um pouco e inclinar a cabeça, embora aquilo provavelmente fosse terrivelmente rude.

— Srta. Granger, Srta. Granger — ele guincha, balançando nos calcanhares. — A terrivelmente esperta Srta. Granger. Quem teria pensado que Kraken poderia estar entediado, que ele gostava do desafio de desmontar as proteções, e que nós tínhamos que dar a ele múltiplas Proteções de Contenção como entretenimento?

Pela primeira vez naquela semana, algo amarelo e quente acende dentro dela e enche seu sangue, brilhante e bonito como a luz do sol. — Ah, ele ainda não escapou? — ela pergunta.

— É o quarto dia, agora, Srta. Granger — Flitwick diz, sorrindo abertamente para ela. — Ele conseguiu escapar da primeira camada ontem, mas é para isso que ela está lá, não é? — Flitwick estala a língua. — Nós nunca demos a ele crédito suficiente antes, você sabe... Eu acho que Kraken é muito mais inteligente que só puro molusco.

Hermione assente entusiasticamente com a cabeça. — Fico tão feliz em poder ter ajudado.

Flitwick suspire. — Bem... Eu reparei a primeira proteção esta manhã e ele está de volta atrás dela agora; ainda é um pouco trabalhoso, mas pelo menos o resto do lago está melhor protegido. Prof. Snape e eu estamos muito agradecidos, mocinha.

Apesar dos feixes de alívio que inflamam seu corpo, a boca de Hermione se curva num sorriso tristonho.

Ela deixa o Salão Principal e olha fixamente para o topo da escada com um suspiro suave. É sábado de manhã e as horas vazias e tentadoras se estendem diante dela como filamentos infinitos e trêmulos.

Determinadamente, Hermione marcha até o terceiro andar antes de suas pernas se tornarem pesadas e a colocação teimosa de seu queixo se enfraqueça. Ela fica parada na escada, seus olhos fortemente fechados de frustração. — Arrrgggghhh — ela repreende. — Maldito inferno, maldição, porra!

— Olha a boca — murmura um retrato de aparência antiquada, pressionando seu leque aos seios enquanto adota uma carranca de aparência altamente afrontada num corar de pinceladas rosadas.

Ódio justificado cora as bochechas de Hermione – uma semana inteira de exasperação ferve como lava incandescente. — Quando eu crescer e tiver minha própria casa, eu nunca terei nenhum retrato porque vocês só metem os narizes onde os malditos não foram chamados!

— Bem, eu nunca — murmura a pintura, e ela vira os ombros redondos para Hermione, fungando com desdém.

Hermione mostra dois dedos para a pintura junto com um sorriso ácido e depois se vira e marcha escada abaixo novamente. — Só queria ajudar, dizer que sentia muito, maldição — ela resmunga consigo mesma. — Não é como se fosse culpa minha que Syrena e Hagrid falam demais... selkie secreto, falso, sarcástico...

Ela anda determinadamente a passos largos na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, batendo o quadril dolorosamente numa mesa no caminho até a sala de treino.

Snape está lá, treinando contra o Feitiço Ricocheteador, e ele ignora sua chegada mesmo ela tendo feito barulho suficiente para acordar os mortos. As azarações que chiam da parede são laranja e vermelho e furiosas, e o banho de magia que cerca Snape faz seu cabelo se arrepiar.

— Vá embora, Srta. Granger — ele avisa, sem parar nenhum momento seu assalto solitário.

As mãos de Hermione se fecham em punhos ao lado do corpo. — Eu só queria dizer que sinto muito — ela grita sobre a magia rosnadora e lamuriosa.

Snape a ignora, se desviando, retorcendo, azarando, amaldiçoando – uma dança mágica selvagem e viciosa.

— Sinto muito, sinto muito, sinto muito — ela grita em sereiano, um chiado agudo que se espreme por sua raiva corta o ar.

Ela pega Snape de surpresa… O corpo dele se enrijece, falta em sua defesa fluida, e um raio entrecortado e marrom arranha a lateral do corpo dele, fazendo-o grunhir de dor, se dobrar para frente enquanto tenta recobrar o fôlego.

— Ah, meu Deus, sinto muito — Hermione grita enquanto toda a raiva se esgota rapidamente.

Snape se endireita, o rosto fechado e cansado. — Assim você disse — ele diz se retraindo. Ele está usando uma camiseta preta justa hoje, e ela envolve as dobras das costelas, molda a elevação dos músculos peitorais dele. Ele ergue a barra da camiseta para revelar um vergão vermelho vivo pintando suas costelas; uma barriga reta e quase convexa; um caminho escuro de pelos que correm do umbigo até o cós da calça.

Um rubor aquece as bochechas de Hermione – é uma justaposição de mortificação e atração – e ela coloca a mão sobre a boca. — Sinto muito — ela murmura novamente.

Snape faz uma carranca enquanto toca a ponta da varinha na queimadura irritada e murmura um Canto de Cura. Ele suspira quando a inflamação recua, e depois seus olhos negros se voltam rapidamente para os dela. — Diga que sente muito mais uma vez e eu vou azarar você. — Ele puxa a camiseta para baixo novamente e desliza a varinha para dentro do coldre (talvez para evitar a tentação daquela azaração, ela acha).

— Bem, eu sinto — ela diz, franzindo a testa. — Muito.

Snape cruza os braços sobre o peito. — Ótimo. Desculpas aceitas. Agora, vá embora, Srta. Granger.

Hermione espelha a expressão e a pose dele. — Por que você está sendo tão horrível comigo? — ela pergunta.

— Sou o Prof. Snape — ele diz com uma curva perversa nos lábios. — Vem naturalmente.

— Mas...

— Olha — ele fala rispidamente —, eu não sou seu amigo, Srta. Granger. Sou seu professor. Cumpro hora no escritório... Você nunca deveria ter sentido que podia simplesmente dar uma passadinha no meu escritório para uma conversa a qualquer hora da noite abandonada por Deus...

— Mas eu senti — Hermione interrompe, jogando as mãos para o alto. — Nós estávamos nos tornando amigos — ela diz, sua voz se tornando mais aguda e indignada a cada momento. Ela está brava, furiosa, por ele descontar o vínculo experimental que encorajara apostas, sorrisos e práticas de duelo juntos.

— E por causa disso — ele berra, se contradizendo de uma só vez —, você quase morreu! Por minha causa! Porque eu fui descuidado o suficiente para deixar meu escritório destrancado uma noite no ano inteiro!

Hermione balança a cabeça vigorosamente. — Isso foi tudo culpa minha. Eu entrei no seu escritório, eu toquei o livro, e eu me prendi naquele túnel, e você me salvou...

— E no processo, você viu o que eu sou — ele terminou por ela, algo repugnante e desolador surgindo na voz dele, tensionando as linhas no queixo dele. Ele dá as costas pra ela, o corpo inteiro rígido e tenso.

Hermione franze a testa, observando o modo como os músculos do braço dele se agrupam quando ele fecha as mãos em punhos, como a magia estática manda mechas rebeldes e pretas do cabelo dele para flutuar no ar como se ele estivesse imerso em água. E ela se lembra do leque brilhante do rabo, da luz que parecia pulsar debaixo da pele, e da dança do cabelo dele na água. — Você é um selkie, e eu achei você lindo — ela sussurra.


	11. Mais Perto

_— Você é um selkie, e eu achei você lindo._

Suas palavras parecem penetrar sob a pele dele, congelá-lo de dentro para fora, roubar todo movimento – o corpo dele está tenso e delineado em linhas de aço. Hermione chega mais perto cuidadosamente, como se estivesse andando em bolhas delicadas de esperança, e pressiona a palma da mão na corda tensionada da espinha dele, bem no vale entre os ombros angulosos. Os músculos de Severo tremem sob a palma de sua mão como se ele fosse um cavalo nervoso. Magia latente tirita contra as pontas de seus dedos, e ela sente o modo como o peito dele expande e depois murcha no pico de um longo suspiro.

— Granger... Hermione — ele murmura. Ele se vira para encará-la – a expressão dele está espantosamente séria e intensa – e sua mão paira na incerteza do ar entre eles. Ele toma sua mão e a captura num abraço entre as palmas das mãos dele. E depois, com outro suspiro do fundo da alma, ele desliza os dedos sobre sua pele enquanto solta sua mão novamente.

— Não podemos fazer isso — ele diz brandamente, balançando a cabeça.

Mas até ela consegue ver nos olhos dele, agora, que ele sente essa conexão que vibra entre eles como a mais pura promessa. E certamente ele, o talentoso Legilimente, pode ver através da transparência esperançosa de seus olhos e ler como ela gosta dele.

Ela esfrega as pontas dos dedos umas nas outras, toca-as suavemente nos lábios. — Por quê? — ela suspira através do tiritar de magia que fica como um beijo.

— Tirando o que Minerva possa fazer comigo por considerar... — Ele balança a cabeça, e a boca se contorce numa careta. — Mais importante que isso, devo pensar que, dado o conteúdo da ementa de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas este ano, você está agora mais que ciente do que acontece a uma associação onde há um desequilíbrio de poder entre os parceiros.

Hermione pisca enquanto vai à essência do que ele acabou de dizer. Será que ele sabe que faz isso – que reverte a frases intricadas e enroladas para esconder a intimidade do que ele quer dizer?

Hermione é uma mulher lógica, e ela de fato concorda com ele sobre a insensatez de iniciar um relacionamento amoroso entre aluna e professor. Mas ela não será – graças a Merlin – aluna por muito mais tempo. — Então, você está dizendo que não podemos fazer isso _agora_ , não que não podemos fazer isso _jamais_? — ela pressiona.

Ela pode esperar, ela acha, até junho. O calor e o cheiro do verão são sempre coisas instigantes de se esperar. Acrescentando a antecipação do que isso poderia se tornar seria quase um prazer hedonista. 

Severo pressiona os lábios fechados e balança a cabeça. — Eu não sou completamente humano...

Hermione lança-lhe um olhar frustrado. — Fleur é um quarto Veela, e Gui a ama; Remo era um lobisomem, e Tonks o amava e...

— Hermione — Severo diz com um aviso enlaçando notas sombrias na voz dele —, eu já coloquei que não deveríamos estar tendo esta discussão agora e especialmente não até que você tenha se afastado e pensado _bastante_ sobre as implicações de... — Severo esfrega os longos dedos por uma sobrancelha negra e fina. — Eu sou um mestiço... Isso é uma complicação que uma jovem bruxa esperta e bonita não...

Ela estreita os olhos para ele, sentindo uma centelha de raiva esquentar seu temperamento. — Eu sou crescida e esperta suficiente para tomar uma decisão informada por mim mesma, obrigada...

— Tenho certeza que você _não_ está totalmente informada — ele argumenta teimosamente.

— Bem, então, você me informará? — ela implora. — Nós certamente podemos conversar sobre outras coisas antes do verão... Você vai, por favor, conversar comigo... Severo? — Seu coração palpita como uma borboleta em seu pulso.

Ele fecha os olhos por um momento como se estivesse rogando por força. Depois ele lambe os lábios finos e concorda com a cabeça. — Podemos conversar, sim — ele concede. — Nesta hora na semana que vem nós podemos conversar... se você ainda quiser, quero dizer.

As últimas palavras parecem escapar sem querer dos lábios dele, como se uma admissão de incerteza fosse uma fraqueza imperdoável, como se doesse nele considerar que ela possa mudar de idéia.

* * *

Hermione passa a segunda-feira numa gangorra.

Às vezes ela observa Severo Snape e se maravilha com as peculiaridades que fizeram dele um espião perfeito – ele passa pelo dia como se o chão não tivesse mexido sob os pés dele; o rosto dele não mostra nenhum vislumbre de reconhecimento ou emoção quando ele a chama para responder uma pergunta durante Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas; ele se harmoniza no ritmo familiar do dia sem perder uma batida. Mas essas coisas também fazem seu estômago se contorcer de ansiedade; fazem-na questionar a realidade e se perguntar se é tudo um sonho excêntrico; colocam-na a se perguntar se é ele quem mudou de idéia da noite para o dia.

Quando Hermione volta ao seu dormitório na segunda-feira à tarde, ela já tinha tirado metade das vestes quando nota o livro no travesseiro. Com as vestes penduradas em torno do pescoço como um manto preto pesado, ela pega o livro e olha fixamente para ele por um momento de descrença. Depois ela delineia o título –  Selkie – com uma pontadinha boba de trepidação, como se o livro fosse sugá-la para dentro de outro túnel novamente ou transportá-la diretamente para barrigas entranhas negras do lago.

Há um bilhete dobrado enfiado entre a capa e a primeira página. A letra dele não está tão irada e dura quanto ela está acostumada a vê-la: _Um quadro de referência para sua perspectiva._

* * *

— Ah, onde você encontrou esse livro, Hermione? — Gina pergunta mais tarde naquela noite. — Eu não acho que li esse aí antes.

Hermione tem o livro grande e verde no colo como um tesouro, e Gina está fazendo a tarefa de Estudos dos Trouxas. Ela vem salpicando Hermione com perguntas a noite toda, e Hermione está começando a se sentir como um livro de referência sobre trivialidades trouxas.

— Encontrei na biblioteca — Hermione mente, porque a linha suave e fina que se insinua na complexidade que existe entre ela e Severo Snape ainda é frágil e nova e precisa de tempo e solidão para crescer em algo de tirar o fôlego.

— Se você vai trabalhar com os Seres e Criaturas aquáticos ano que vem, é provavelmente uma boa coisa você tê-lo achado; juro que a biblioteca brinca de esconde-esconde com os livros quando eu preciso deles — diz Gina. Ela suspira de tédio enquanto nomeia um desenho de um vídeo cassete (insira a fita VHS aqui; botão parar; cabo de força). — Eu não vejo por que nós temos que aprender isso quando vai ser substituído por aquele negócio de DVD.

— Porque, Gin, gostando ou não, o mundo bruxo está algo entre dois anos a dois séculos atrasado quando se fala nesses tipos de coisas tecnológicas. — Hermione acha que Gina só sabe da existência dos DVDs porque Artur Weasley cobiça o brilho furta-cor dos objetos brilhantes.

Gina bufa e enrola o pergaminho. — Alguma coisa interessante aí? — ela pergunta, gesticulando para o livro ao erguer as sobrancelhas na direção de Hermione.

— A maior parte é interessante num senso antropológico — ela diz. Gina não se preocupa em esconder o revirar dos olhos. — Você sabe... Como as regras segundo as quais as vilas deles estão arranjadas e construídas, a estrutura das unidades de família e suas divisões sociais, e então há também informações sobre como eles plantam e o que eles comem...

— Peixe cru. Urgh. Aprendemos o básico de tudo isso no ano passado com o Hagrid. — Gina geme. — Muito, muito excitante. — Ela começa a juntar as coisas, preguiçosamente chamando por Accio uma pena debaixo do sofá; os pertences de Gina sempre parecem se espalhar ao redor dela, alcançando mais e mais longe quanto maior o tempo que ela fica sentada.

Hermione mostra a língua e depois diz casualmente:

— O Hagrid chegou a ensinar como eles procriam?

Gina derruba a pena, e ela rola de volta para baixo do sofá como se gostasse do escuro e do silêncio. — Não... Você sabe que o Hagrid nunca entra na mecânica de coisas como essa. — Ela estremece dramaticamente. — Não que eu realmente queira imaginar o Hagrid dizendo coisas como sexo e pênis.

Hermione faz uma cara feia para Gina porque _aquela_ era uma imagem que ela realmente não precisava dentro de sua cabeça, mesmo que por um momento singular extrapolado e repulsivo.

Gina se coloca mais para frente e apoia os cotovelos nos joelhos, seus olhos acesos com interesse pecaminoso. — As partes impróprias deles não estão abertamente visíveis... então como é que funciona? Acho que nós todos assumimos que eles... botavam ovos ou coisa assim.

Hermione suspira. — É na verdade _muito_ romântico — ela diz como se estivesse sendo meticulosa e estivesse repreendendo Gina por querer detalhes sórdidos e gráficos. — Quando é a lua nova, os selkies saem da água na noite escura...

— Que pena, só uma vez por mês — Gina interrompe com uma risadinha.

— Bem, dizem que eles podem fazer isso quando está nublado também — Hermione diz pensativa. — E nós vivemos na Escócia, você sabe...

Gina e Hermione olham pela janela da sala comunal e em direção ao lago lá em baixo exatamente na mesma hora, e explodem em risinhos sussurrados – basta apenas uma troca de olhar ou uma erguida de sobrancelhas para reviver a frivolidade pelo resto da noite.

Hermione coloca a mão no peito – parece que ele está cheio de brilho e champanhe – depois de ir para a cama, e ela considera que o comportamento delas não foi nem um pouco infantil; tivera um gosto muito parecido com alegria e alívio, uma celebração inconsequente de vida e amizade.

* * *

— Onde estamos indo? — Hermione murmura enquanto descem as escadas do primeiro andar no sábado seguinte.

— Paciência — Severo diz calmamente.

Hermione lhe lança um olhar incrédulo – ele tem algumas coisas para aprender também, é o que parece. Mas ela fecha os lábios porque as paredes têm olhos e ouvidos, e ela desce o olhar para a barra das vestes de professor dele e para como o material preto tremula e tirita quando se prende nas fivelas das botas de couro a cada passo. _Preto é para luto_ — ela pensa com resignação inútil. _Estou de luto pela ausência das calças de treino._

Eles passam por Filch e a Madame Nora no Saguão de Entrada. — Bom dia, Professor. — Filch observa Hermione com animosidade alegre. — Detenção, heim, Professor?

— Hmm — Severo emite o som desinteressado, e ele observa a dupla desaparecer masmorra abaixo antes de abrir uma das Grandes Portas. — Depois de você — ele murmura.

Hermione olha pasma de soslaio para ele, seus lábios se partem com a surpresa, e o divertimento que vê na sugestão de sorriso dele é para ela, e ela se pega de coração à novidade – é completamente diferente do escárnio que normalmente pega carona nas voltas de um sorriso sarcástico – como se fosse um presente.

Severo junta as mãos atrás de si e começa a descer a passos largos o declive íngreme rumo ao lago, devagar o suficiente para Hermione se manter lado a lado com ele. — Parece que Hagrid sugeriu à diretora que eu poderia ser a melhor pessoa para lhe dar aulas de sereiano — ele diz sociavelmente. — Eu concordei, embora sob uma grande pena de coerção — ele acrescenta secamente.

Hermione franze o nariz enquanto se coloca na complexa tarefa de decifrar Severo Snape. — Então, de onde o Hagrid tirou essa idéia? — ela pergunta quando a verdade começa a se unir com a razão.

Severo lhe oferece um olhar enfadonho convincente e dá de ombros. — Adicionalmente, eu informei à diretora que a aplicação prática de suas lições seria necessária. Fortuitamente, isso foi facilitado pela implementação bem sucedida de Proteções de Contenção desniveladas no perímetro do território da lula gigante — ele continua brandamente. — O Chefe concedeu visitas supervisionadas por professor à filha dele.

Alegria agita a brisa da manhã como uma faixa brilhante e colorida. — Você organizou visitas com a Syrena? — ela diz com deleite.

— Eu não tenho a menor idéia do que você está insinuando, Granger — ele diz virando a cabeça e erguendo as sobrancelhas. — Estou meramente seguindo as diretrizes da diretora. — Mas quando ele vira a cabeça novamente, ela tem certeza que o vê dar uma piscadela.

* * *

Syrena está esperando por eles no raso, e ela acena excitada antes de executar uma pirueta perfeita – sua cauda prata espirra água brilhante para cima.

— _Você aprende sim do Gallchobar_ — a pequena selkie repreende Hermione, aprontando um dedo de ponta verde para Severo.

Quando outra peça de informação encaixa no lugar – e traz outro mistério gritante à tona — Hermione se vira para encará-lo, uma pergunta coçando-lhe a língua, mas Severo balança a cabeça no mesmo instante.

— _Sim_ — Hermione responde, engolindo a curiosidade por hora.

— _Gallchobar nos ajuda, e agora você nos ajuda também._ — Syrena gesticula sobre o lago para onde Kraken flutua atrás de águas triplamente guardadas. — _Papai está feliz... houve uma celebração na vila... os selkies dizem obrigado._

— _Eu também estou feliz_ — Hermione consegue juntar, e ela deixa a alegria da selkie borbulhar e estourar no ar ao redor deles enquanto Syrena lhe conta sobre a grande festa e a dança e a paz de que seu povo goza. Hermione percebe que provavelmente só se sentiu mais orgulhosa com seu papel na morte de Voldemort; que fazer isso por esse povo gentil significava tudo para ela. Severo está quieto, e ele fica em pé atrás dela como um sentinela, vigilante e sombrio. Hermione se lembra do modo pouco convencional que ele lhe pediu ajuda com as proteções e a lula, e ela sabe que permitir esse momento – facilitá-lo até – com sua amiga é seu silencioso obrigado, seu jeito de expressar sua gratidão e confiança.

A mãe de Syrena vem à tona cedo demais para levar Syrena para casa, e Hermione também se surpreende quando a companheira do Chefe sorri para ela hoje, depois grita num eco grasnido:

— _Obrigada, Cass._

Uma vez que as selkies desaparecem sob a divisa, Hermione se vira para Severo e pergunta:

— Cass?

Ele parece estar escondendo um sorriso quando diz: — Significa encaracolado — ele lhe conta, e seus olhos se desviam para as molas desajeitadas de seus cabelos como um carinho. — Eles gostam do seu cabelo e o acham unicamente charmoso porque todos os selkies geralmente têm cabelos pretos e lisos.

Hermione sorri. — Eu gosto do nome.

Severo assente. — Bom. É uma honra para uma bruxa ou um bruxo ser reconhecido como amigo da tribo... Eles são geralmente um tanto quanto tímidos e inclinados a ficarem longe de envolvimento com humanos.

Hermione pensa em como Syrena tinha um nome especial para Alvo Dumbledore e assente. — Entendo, sim. — Hermione olha fixamente pela superfície espelhada do lago. — Por que ela veio pegar a Syrena se eles estão a salvo agora? — Hermione pergunta.

Severo curva os lábios num sorriso torto. — Provavelmente pela disciplina — ele responde. — Você não é a única jovem mulher com gosto pela aventura, e tenho certeza que tem consciência de que isso pode levar a problemas.

Hermione gosta de como ele a chama de mulher, consegue até apreciar a leve provocação. Ela está quase triste quando eles se viram para subir de volta ao castelo. Ela morde a parte de dentro da bochecha. Severo dissera que eles conversariam hoje, mas ele parece bem contente em andar silenciosamente ao seu lado. Ela tem que admitir que o silêncio é confortável; não é cheio do silêncio preso que circunda estranhos de vez em quando.

— Então, nenhum deles sabe quem você é? — ela pergunta eventualmente. — Quem sua mãe era?

O vento enrola o cabelo dele como uma hélice, e ele o coloca atrás das orelhas. — Não — ele diz rijamente —, eles não sabem. Para eles, eu sou apenas um gall... e também um que tem uma inclinação boba à prática da magia. — Ele olha de lado para ela e balança a cabeça em estranha incredulidade. — Você reúne informações melhor do que um auror deveria, Granger — ele diz com uma pinta de relutante admiração.

Hermione dá um riso curto, e pela reação um tanto moderada dele, ela suspeita que a Profa. McGonagall o tenha avisado sobre o fato dela saber. — Acho que é sorte, na verdade. Ambos Syrena e Hagrid falam demais. Então, por que você não contou a eles que é filho de Leenash; que é da família? — ela pergunta.

Os ombros de Severo ficam um pouco mais tensos. — Outro dia, Hermione — ele diz simplesmente, e ela tem certeza que uma sombra assoma o rosto dele por um momento.

Embora Hermione esteja morrendo para saber a história toda da vida dele agora mesmo, imediatamente, de uma só vez, ela assente e fecha os lábios apertados contra a enxurrada. — Devagar e sempre, minha menina — seu pai sempre dizia.

Ela o vê relaxar, e uma expressão que pode ser de surpresa passa pelas linhas do rosto dele. Na metade da subida para o castelo ele solta um _hmm_ de forma contemplativa. — Nós podemos encaixar uma lição de vocabulário enquanto estamos aqui... assim não terei que mentir para a Minerva.

— Está bem — Hermione concorda porque tem que admitir que realmente precisa de prática se for se tornar fluente.

Severo inclina a cabeça para o lado, e seus olhos estreitam em raciocínio. — Traduza esta frase para o inglês — ele se estende, e depois faz uma pausa e se vira para ela. _— Um dia, os trovadores das águas narrarão sobre a linda Mágica do Ar que prendeu a Kraken e capturou a atenção do Gall tão bem._

O queixo de Hermione cai e ela sente uma onde de prazer e surpresa formigar em sua pele e seus nervos. — Você está... roubando — ela consegue sussurrar. — Você disse que não podíamos falar sobre... isso.

O riso curto de Severo é baixo e rouco. — Foi uma referência indireta num conto selkie hipotético e numa língua completamente diferente — ele retruca, e depois um canto de sua boca se ergue num sorriso distorcido. — Quando você vai me dar a lista?

Desta vez, Hermione não consegue acompanhar o labirinto confuso. — O quê? — ela pergunta confusamente, parando abruptamente na escadaria de pedra que leva às Grandes Portas.

— Dê-me sua lista de perguntas — ele diz. — A que está no seu bolso, e eu verei quais posso responder para você no futuro.

Hermione solta um pequeno bufo de descrença e pesca a lista do bolso. Ela empurra-a para a palma receptiva da mão dele. Ele fecha os dedos como numa armadilha, rápido como um relâmpago, pegando as pontas dos dedos dela. — Apenas lembre-se... reciprocidade — ele murmura e solta a mão dela novamente.

E depois ele sorri com malícia enquanto abre as Grandes Portas para ela novamente e deixa-a tremendo no Saguão de Entrada enquanto ela fica pensando sobre o que ele quis dizer com aquele comentário impossivelmente vago.


	12. Perguntas

Hermione está perdida naquele lugar macio e preguiçoso onde seus pensamentos deslizam pela superfície, rompendo bem de leve numa corrente coerente. É mesmo muito bom; os sons ao redor são abafados, e ela olha fixamente além do mar de alunos até um bonito lugar algum que só ela pode ver.

— Olá! Terra para Hermione. — A voz aguda de Gina estoura a bolha que flutuava, e Hermione cai de volta ao plano da realidade de um salto.

Ela franze a testa para Gina. — O quê? — pergunta, sentindo-se um pouco irritada pela intrusão.

— Você não coloca açúcar no chá — Gina diz rudemente.

— Huh? — Hermione olha de relance para baixo e vê que está segurando uma colher; uma cascata de cristais de açúcar está caindo da beirada de prata para dentro de seu chá matinal. — Oh — diz confusa, balançando a cabeça enquanto põe a colher no pires. Ela não mexe o chá e toma um golinho. Não está completamente tomado pelo doce, então ela decide que está bom o suficiente para beber.

— O que você tem? — Gina murmura. — Está boiando já há dois dias. Se eu não a conhecesse melhor, diria que está apaixonada...

As palavras de Gina fazem o estômago de Hermione se retorcer numa confusão de nós escorregadios, e seu coração palpita rápido e assustado. _Estou?_ — ela se pergunta. — Só estava pensando nas minhas aulas de sereiano — Hermione diz e olha de relance para a mesa dos professores. Parece que Severo está discutindo com a Prof. Sprout sobre alguma coisa. Divertimento levanta os cantos de sua boca porque é engraçado vê-lo com a malícia em ação quando não é você quem está na outra ponta.

— Mmhmm — Gina resmunga cética por um bocado de torrada.

Severo olha de relance naquele momento, bem antes de Hermione ouvir o avanço das asas que se aproximavam, e ele puxa uma carta que caía em espiral no ar com elegante desinteresse. — Cartas chagando — Hermione diz, grata por distrair Gina do fato de que ela tinha sido pega sonhando acordada _novamente_.

— Feitiço Impenetrável — Gina resmunga, despejando rapidamente uma chuva de magia pela comida delas. Os olhos de Gina se estreitam enquanto observa as corujas cambaleantes acima. — Aí vamos nós — murmura sombriamente.

Godrica entrega a carta de Hermione com alegria suficiente, mas é com uma mira malvada e certeira que ela derruba a carta de Gina direto na terrina de mingau. A carta quica no feitiço, e a pequena mão de Gina sai e a agarra. A ponta da asa da coruja raspa o topo da cabeça de Gina, e Hermione se encolhe com o pio alto e descontente que explode em seus ouvidos quando Godrica passa como um foguete em direção à mesa da Corvinal.

— Canja de coruja — Gina murmura. — Com batatas e cenouras.

Hermione observa a coruja de Harry pousar no cotovelo de Luna e aceitar um afago e um pedaço de bacon. — Ela tem ciúmes de você — Hermione diz, escondendo o sorriso divertido atrás da mão. Esta é uma conversa que ela e Gina têm pelo menos duas vezes por semana.

— Bom, está chegando ao ponto em que será eu ou a coruja — Gina solta enquanto abre a carta e começa a ler.

— Você só precisa encontrar uma maneira de se dar bem com ela... encontrar uma maneira de chegar ao coração dela... — O olhar de Hermione se volta rapidamente para Severo novamente, e um sentido vibrante de nervosa realização treme em seu estômago. _Quando isso aconteceu?_ — ela se pergunta. Ela sabe que gosta de Severo; que respeito e admiração mudaram para anseios diferentes; que ela quer conhecê-lo melhor; ela quer uma chance de encontrar uma maneira de chegar ao coração dele. Mas em sua jornada de mudança de paradigma, ela perdeu seu coração para ele sem nem perceber até agora.

Severo dá à Profª. Sprout um último e zombeteiro sorriso afetado, e depois se volta ao Salão Principal. Hermione observa a linha ereta e orgulhosa da postura dele, o deslizar líquido do andar dele, e suspira suavemente quando ele desaparece de vista.

Hermione abre a carta de Harry e levanta as sobrancelhas à letra bonita e nada familiar que flui pelo pergaminho em linhas retas e regulares.

 

_Querida Hermione,_

_Sim, sou eu mesmo_ _— machuquei minha mão durante o treino de duelo hoje, então usei uma pena-de-repetição-mágica esta noite enquanto a poção a cura direito. O Feitiço Ricocheteador é um bastardo e tanto tem dias. Vou lhe dar uma chance com ele no ano que vem; acho que você iria gostar._

_Fico feliz que tenha tido um bom fim de semana e que as proteções para a lula ainda estejam em pé. Quase pude ver seu sorriso triunfante com essa campanha vitoriosa. Gina diz que você está muito mais feliz ultimamente, e suas cartas estão menos cínicas, o que é bom a não ser pela perda do fator diversão para o meu lado. Por um momento, você esteve cabeça a cabeça com o Snape pelo comentário mais sarcástico da semana! Fico muito feliz que as coisas estejam indo bem porque eu estava realmente preocupado com você por um tempo._

_Aliás, obrigado por mandar ao Rony um cartão de aniversário ontem. Sei que vai levar algum tempo para a tensão e o ressentimento dissipar, mas eu realmente espero que vocês possam ser amigos novamente. Rony mencionou que sentiu a sua falta quando fomos a um novo clube logo além do Beco Diagonal no sábado à noite_ _— foi uma festa combinada de aniversário para o Rony e uma celebração porque passamos na aula de Técnicas de Investigação._

_Eu sei que você disse que queria aproveitar o tempo tranquilo para estudar, mas tem certeza de que não quer vir e ficar para o feriado da Páscoa?_

_Cuide-se, e da Gina._

_Com amor, Harry._

Hermione sorri ao calor da amizade que brilha pela escrita encantada. Harry pode ser um pouco farisaico em suas preocupações às vezes, mas é óbvio que ele genuinamente quer a felicidade dela. Ela dobra a carta novamente e solta um sussurro de suspiro enquanto espera que Rony esteja sentindo falta apenas da velha amizade deles e não da guinada romântica desastrosa que ela tomara ao final.

* * *

Depois que terminaram as aulas de quinta-feira, Hermione descobre que os elfos domésticos colocaram mais um item em seu travesseiro. Ela derruba a mochila no chão do dormitório com uma batida enquanto solta um _oooh_ suave de surpresa.

A caixa é primorosa — madeira aveludada e brilhante com painéis de prata e conchas machetados, e um forro de veludo cor de meia noite. A concha tem todas as cores misteriosas da água em seu brilho luminescente, e quando Hermione inclina a caixa, as cores e motivos mudam como se houvesse luz dançando sob a tampa.

Há um bilhete enrolado no fundo da caixa como um segredo:

 

_Esta é uma de um par. Se você colocar sua resposta na caixa, depois pressionar o painel central, será transferida ente as caixas._

_Como resposta para uma de suas muitas perguntas, não, eu não escolheria viver sob a divisa indefinidamente. Sou muito mais apegado à minha varinha e às questões do mundo bruxo, embora aprecie a quietude e a paz que a água traz. Entretanto, não é uma escolha que eu considero ter, de qualquer maneira — por mais que eu tenha herdado muitas características selkies, pele impermeável não foi uma delas. Não desejo viver minha vida parecendo uma ameixa seca, o que começa a acontecer depois que eu passo cerca de oito horas na água._

_Toma-lá-dá-cá, Clarice… Tenho uma pergunta para você._

_Suspeito que seja tudo culpa sua eu ter sido um inferno levar a espada até Potter ano passado. Que combinação de proteções de segurança você usou?_

_Até sábado._

 

Hermione sorri ao elogio, que está tipicamente envolto em um disfarce espinhoso de um insulto. Ela percebe que nunca considerou o quanto Fineus Nigellus contou ao Severo no ano passado. Claro, nunca houve nada de importância tática discutida durante as noites em que tiravam o retrato arrogante para fora, mas eles discutiram e debateram com ele sobre muitas coisas para passar o tempo. Ela consegue imaginar Severo escutando um relato dessas conversas nas sombras se seu escritório isolado e rangendo os dentes aos relatos da extrema incompetência deles.

Parece bem apropriado que Severo estivesse tão perto dela naquele momento solitário... sempre apenas uma moldura de tela e tinta além. Ele sempre esteve no segundo plano de sua vida como uma sombra; ela nunca percebera como as linhas de suas vidas estiveram tão intricadamente interconectadas, circundando uma à outra como uma hélice dupla, até que eles finalmente perdessem o passo e viessem a ficar frente à frente afinal.

* * *

Hermione chega à conclusão de que Severo está escolhendo as perguntas mais fáceis da lista dela — e fazendo-lhe perguntas razoavelmente complexas em contrapartida — quando ela abre a caixa no dia seguinte e encontra outro recado:

 

_Mesmo sendo parcial a sashimi e ostras, eu não gosto da ideia de comer peixes inteiros e crus, não._

_Por que você escolheu a Grifinória ao invés da Corvinal quando chegou a Hogwarts?_

 

Hermione toca a pátina fria da concha incrustada enquanto fecha os olhos e lembra-se da escuridão formigante e úmida abaixo da borda do Chapéu Seletor:

— Se não fosse uma nascida trouxa, a colocaria na Sonserina com essa sua veia ambiciosa, mas tendo em mente o clima político atual... não, isso não seria sábio. Certo, então. Corvinal com essa mente... ou Lufa-lufa com essa determinação… ou Grifinória com esse coração... Todas as três lhe cairiam bem, embora talvez a Grifinória lhe tencione além de sua zona de conforto. Mas a escolha é sua, Hermione Granger. Não há dúvida de que pertence ao mundo mágico, saiba disso.

 _Eu sempre gostei de um desafio —_ Hermione pensa _—, e quis uma vida extraordinária._ Ela abre os olhos e observa o cintilar da luz sob as pontas de seus dedos. _E agora eu acho que me apaixonei por Severo Snape... Ele é provavelmente a pessoa mais complicada e desafiadora que eu conheço. Inferno, ele é até mesmo meio-selkie além de tudo isso. Mas eu quero a oportunidade de avaliar esta atração que sinto por ele porque as coisas mais extraordinárias me vieram quando tomei um desafio, não foi?_

* * *

No Sábado, Hermione se surpreende quando Severo a conduz até as sombras frias ao pé do penhasco sob Hogwarts. Ela ergue o olhar para o castelo, que parece nascer do topo do penhasco e crescer, como num conto de fadas, para dentro das nuvens. — Oh, eu não estive aqui desde o primeiro ano quando cheguei a Hogwarts — murmura. Ela se lembra da vontade e expectativa que sentira naquela noite; o que ela sente agora é similar, só que o momento está cheio de expectativas e importâncias adultas. — Onde estamos indo?

Severo entra em um dos pequenos barcos e estende a mão para equilibrá-la quando ela se junta a ele. — Pensei que, dada sua futura carreira, talvez você gostasse de conhecer o Chefe dos sereianos — ele diz com uma ponta de sorriso.

Hermione se senta no pequeno banco e fica surpresa ao notar como o barco parece muito menor agora; como seus joelhos quase encostam-se aos de Severo; como parece um momento excepcionalmente romântico ao invés da aula que deveria ser. — Gostaria, sim — ela diz. — Obrigada.

— É um prazer, Hermione. — A voz suave manda uma onda quente de ciência correndo em seu sangue. — Já teve notícias do Departamento?

O barco começa a deslizar pela luz do sol novamente, deixando apenas a menor ondulação por onde passa. — Sim — ela diz com um aceno de cabeça —, eles me ofereceram o emprego na Divisão Aquática, dependendo dos resultados do meu NIEM.

— Bom, isso não deve ser um problema — ele diz, flexionando displicentemente os dedos elegantes.

— Não — ela concorda suavemente, pensando na promessa que o tempo fora de Hogwarts reserva — claro e brilhante e esperançoso, como mágica. Eles caem num silêncio tranquilo por muitos minutos; o barulho do mundo some até que existem apenas os dois e a água. Ela acha que ele faz isso de propósito... os leva para longe do castelo onde há linhas rígidas que os dividem. Ela se pergunta quando ele começou a ver além daquelas linhas, quando ele olhou pela primeira vez para ela e viu uma mulher crescida com potencial e não uma exibida obstinada.

— Severo?

Ela parece tê-lo tirado de seu próprio lugar nenhum — talvez ele esteja olhando para um possível futuro também — e ele pisca e ergue as sobrancelhas.

— Só estava pensando... — Os lábios dele se erguem como se ele estivesse segurando algum comentário obliquamente divertido, e ela lhe dá um sorriso pesaroso. — Quando mudou... a maneira como você me via?

Severo mergulha as pontas dos dedos na água de forma que eles se arrastam pela divisa prateada enquanto o barco se move. Ele parece estar procurando pela resposta na superfície brilhante da água. Hermione morde a parte interna da bochecha enquanto tenta ser paciente. Ela já aprendeu que Severo gosta de tomar um momento para formular o todo de uma resposta em sua mente; sentir o gosto das palavras antes delas deixarem seus lábios; medir o peso e a sensação de cada sílaba. Eles são diferentes neste aspecto; suas próprias palavras quase sempre se derramam no ar antes que ela sequer pense nelas.

— Eu sempre achei que você fosse uma aluna que gostava de absorver conhecimento como uma esponja só para ser capaz de dizer que sabia um fato particular — ele diz vagarosamente. — Suspeito que você tinha uma memória um tanto quanto eidética, na verdade. — Ele levanta o olhar e ergue uma sobrancelha.

Hermione assente que sim de leve. — Parcial — ela admite.

Ele concorda com a cabeça. — Eu acho a sua avidez impertinente por compartilhar seu brilhantismo... irritante — ele diz, e não há nenhum traço de malevolência na voz dele... nenhum indício de desculpas, também.

É algo difícil de ouvir quando se é uma perfeccionista que definha sob a luz brilhante da crítica, mas Hermione assente que sim novamente. Ele está lhe dizendo a verdade, que é algo que ela valoriza mais neste momento do que o hematoma em seu ego delicado. Ela mergulha as pontas dos próprios dedos na água, sente como a linha de perturbação na água formada pelos dedos dele tintilam sobre sua pele, como se estivesse conectados de alguma forma fundamental.

— Você provou que eu estava errado no ano passado — sua firmeza sob pressão e aplicações inventivas da magia... bem, aquilo impactou diretamente no desfecho da guerra, Hermione. Você cresceu de uma criança carente para uma bruxa competente e forte. — Ele inclina a cabeça e olha diretamente em seu coração. — Percebi, e quando você voltou para cá em setembro, era impossível não ver que você carregava aquela nova competência com graça e maturidade.

— Oh — ela expira. _Por tanto tempo._ — Você realmente não me tratou nenhum pouco deferente até logo antes do Natal. — _E às vezes ele foi até mais malicioso e cáustico que o normal, talvez só para maquiar o amolecimento de seu coração?_

Agora, o rosto de Severo se enrijece numa careta, e seus lábios se retorcem com escárnio. — Eu particularmente não gosto da maneira como o Prof. Slughorn entregou suas obrigações de professor para você. 

Hermione suspira. — Nem eu, na verdade. Pelo menos ele não me convidou mais para as reuniões do Clube do Slug. — Ela lhe dá um sorriso largo e travesso. — Eu tenho que agradecer a você, presumo.

Severo apenas sorri com malícia para ela enquanto o barco diminui a velocidade até parar no centro do lago. A floresta é um borrão verde fino na distância, e a água é verde escura e lisa ao redor deles como o mais grosso vidro. Um tempo mais tarde, um sereiano aparece, e Severo a apresenta ao Chefe. Enquanto eles trocam gracejos e o sereiano diz a Hermione que se lembra dela de quando ela era menor, de quando ela dormiu durante uma visita à vila dele, Hermione teve a possibilidade de comparar os selkies com os sereianos. Enquanto ambas as espécies têm os cabelos e olhos mais negros, a pele do sereiano é de um cinza opaco e uniforme, e não tem o brilho lustroso que faz os selkies cintilarem na água. O sereiano é maior também, e seu sotaque é mais áspero e gutural, como se ele tivesse engolido um bocado de terra e pedras. _Eles são mais... brutos e de aparência selvagem_ — ela pensa enquanto acena em despedida e o sereiano desaparece com uma pancada leve de sua cauda poderosa.

— Obrigada — Hermione diz. — Os sereianos e os selkies já tiveram disputas? — Ela achava que não... Severo parecia se dar bem com os sereianos, e Syrena nunca mencionou-os em nenhum aspecto tendencioso.

Severo dá de ombros elegantemente. — Está no interesse de ambas as colônias em coexistirem pacificamente. Existem algumas pequenas disputas por recursos que se levantam de tempos em tempos, mas em sua maior parte, cada tribo mantém seu território natural. Os sereianos não vem muito à tona; eles estão confortáveis nas profundezas. Os selkies, porém...

Hermione sente um calor corar seu pescoço. — Sim... eu li algo a respeito — ela admite.

O riso grave e delicioso de Severo ecoa em notas agradáveis pela água. — Os selkies cultivam algumas plantas de superfície na floresta também — ele diz suavemente agora, embora haja um divertimento pecaminoso brilhando em seus olhos.

O barco começa a deslizar de volta para o castelo, silencioso como um sussurro. O rubor queima suas bochechas, e ela pressiona as palmas das mãos na pele quente. Quando ergue o olhar com determinada valentia, ele ainda a observa, embora sua expressão seja séria e contemplativa agora. — Eu tenho uma pergunta minha para você — ele diz, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Seu coração palpita porque ele está se inclinando tão perto dela que ela consegue sentir o cheiro quente de especiarias e almíscar na pele dele. — Você sempre tem — ela diz, convidando-o a falar com um pequeno arregalar de olhos.

— Por que você iria querer um mestiço velho, marcado e mal-humorado quando poderia facilmente ter uma seleção de bruxos jovens e brilhantes e puros? — ele pergunta suavemente.

Seu coração começa a doer em seu peito com as palavras e a expressão completamente melancólica que se aninha nos planos afiados do rosto dele. _Por favor, por favor não recue agora... não quando estamos apenas começando!_

— Porque quando estou sozinha com você — ela diz, tentando muito colocar seus sentimentos em palavras suficientemente adequadas, palavras fortes e poderosas que penetrarão na teia entre eles e reforçar sua união —, o mundo não é mais como um filme em preto e branco sem som.

— A expressão dele relaxa um pouco. — Ah — ele murmura e assente com a cabeça antes voltar ao silêncio, olhando fixamente além da linha de árvores, bem além do horizonte. Quando eles estão quase de volta ao castelo, Severo suspira. — Essa foi uma metáfora bem trouxa, você sabe — ele lhe diz, e um sorriso aparece nos lábios dele.

— Eu não conheço nenhuma selkie ainda — ela devolve e festeja o suave riso divertido dele.

Enquanto Severo toma sua mão para ajudá-la a sair do barco, ela pergunta no que ela espera seja uma forma natural:

— Poderíamos fazer um treino de duelo novamente na semana que vem?


	13. Conclusão

_Às vezes —_ Hermione pensa _—, é como se o tempo estivesse segurando a respiração de propósito._

Hermione está desesperadamente impaciente para que junho chegue, quando ela pode fazer os NIEMs, deixar sua infância estendida em Hogwarts para trás e finalmente começar sua vida adulta.

Ela quer ter sua própria casa, onde possa deixar uma bagunça familiar de livros num canto e espalhar seus cosméticos pela pia do banheiro sem ter um elfo doméstico arrumando tudo com o que parece ser uma censura silenciosa e resignada. Ela realmente não se importa com a ideia de usar galochas para trabalhar, e ela não vê a hora de usar sua proficiência recém adquirida em sereiano. Ela anseia por uma época em que ela possa explorar a atração que pulsa quente nela e em Severo; enrolar-se nas linhas brilhantes da promessa que estão tão tensas agora, que vibram quando ela e Severo estão juntos, quase arrebentam quando ele toca sua mão, guia sua varinha, esboça um sorriso para ela.

Mas março gotejou com lerdeza deliberada, cada dia se agarrando teimosamente ao anterior com uma resiliência pegajosa. As vivas contas de cor na fita cinza do tempo são suas renovadas visitas à Syrena quando a manhã está recém orvalhada e Hermione acredita que talvez seja finalmente um dia alegre; a nova facilidade com que um gorjeio com significado sai de seus lábios quando ela fala com sua amiga moradora das águas; cartas de Harry; sábados em que Prof. Snape se torna Severo, só para ela; as trocas diárias de perguntas e respostas que lhe dão outro pedaço de Severo para acrescentar à beleza que ela está construindo dele em seu coração.

Então, quando abril finalmente chegou ontem, pareceu a maior piada do mundo, como se ela fosse um enorme primeiro de abril por imaginar que o castelo se esvaziaria novamente naquela tarde; que o feriado de Páscoa finalmente chegaria enquanto o Expresso de Hogwarts bufava em direção a Londres.

Hermione abre a caixa novamente — ainda está vazia — e ela suspira enquanto acaricia o desenho luxuoso. Ela fecha a caixa novamente, e seus olhos se voltam automaticamente para seu relógio, desafiando a tempo a passar.

Hermione trocaria mensagens com gosto várias vezes ao dia — no começo ela corria para o dormitório depois do almoço, entre as aulas, para ver se uma nova mensagem tinha chegado para ser estimada. Mas Severo é muito mais disciplinado com relação a essa troca entre almas. A carta dele chega uma vez por dia, uma hora depois do jantar, como se ele tivesse criado um espaço em seu horário só para ela.

Ela tinha aprendido tantos segredos. Ela sabe que Severo é uma pessoa de manhãs; ele prefere as manhãs cinzentas, quando a escuridão se tinge com um pouco de luz da cor de alfazema; ele sempre bebe apenas uma dose de bebida alcoólica por ocasião; ele não gosta de chocolate amargo e escuro como ela imaginou, mas de chocolate branco doce e enjoativo que seus pais discursam contra; ele não gosta de usar tinta vermelha e só segue, contrariado, a tradição dos professores de usarem ela; ele gosta de filmes trouxas de horror; o nome do meio dele é Tobias, como o pai; ele janta com Draco Malfoy duas vezes por mês; o lago o chama como uma sereia se ele fica longe muito tempo.

Mas às vezes parece que mesmo que ela saiba dos tons intricados e das facetas sutis da alma dele, ela colore uma figura secreta que nunca viu inteira. Esses são os contornos escuros dele que ela espera que se tornem aparentes quando o tempo sair da frente e permitir que o relacionamento deles fique em primeiro plano.

Ela abre a caixa novamente e sorri. A caixa tem um Feitiço de Transferência bem simples, mas quando seus dedos se fecham em volta de outro pedaço secreto de pergaminho, parece que o trabalho da magia mais pura e elementar se elaborou do nada e de sua esperança sublime.

  
_Meu ingrediente de poção preferido é Serpentinita. Porque muitos bruxos falham em reconhecer que os minerais podem acrescentar uma quarta dimensão de complexidade vital para a arte das poções, de que há mais em uma poção do que a soma de seus componentes orgânicos. E porque eu também acho o nome irônico, sim._

_Acho que a ideia de desenvolver um feitiço de purificação para contrabalancear os efeitos da poluição nos territórios dos habitantes aquáticos seria uma boa forma de impressionar seu novo chefe, sim, Cass. Claro, o efeito de um feitiço desses seria grandemente apreciado pelos sereianos e selkies também. Em torno de qual radical você estava planejando desenvolver seu feitiço?_

_Até amanhã, e aproveite a paz e a calma que a Páscoa traz._

 

Hermione cola a última mensagem se Severo no caderno com um Feitiço de Grudar Permanente. Enquanto folheia a grossa coleção de páginas, vê que talvez ela esteja errada em apressar esses momentos. O tempo _está_ passando, e ela não trocaria uma única página deste livro, os detalhes são ricos e brilhantes como joias, e o final do primeiro capítulo promete ser encantador e cheio de luz fascinante.

* * *

Hermione se lembra do quinto ano quando a ameaça dos NOM’s que se aproximavam pairava como uma sombra escura, quando o gosto imaginário da derrota ficava amarga em sua língua, quando ela fechou os olhos e viu uma linha de “O”s gordos e redondos brilhando em seu futuro imediato como um colar de pérolas.

É diferente este ano. Menos urgente. Talvez seja a perspectiva do ano longe de Hogwarts, um tempo onde o conhecimento não era uma competição, mas uma necessidade vital, onde o valor da prática mágica ultrapassou as complicações da teoria. Agora parecia menos importante se sair bem só pela excelência. Ela buscava a recompensa que suas notas de NIEM lhe trariam — Hermione pode ver que seus estudos são muito mais degraus do que o objetivo final.

Hermione está fazendo a tarefa cansativa de revisar Runas Antigas durante o café da manhã. O castelo não está tão vazio e melancólico como estava no Natal, e o número de alunos que ficaram em Hogwarts para estudar ou encaixar o máximo de horas possíveis no campo de quadribol.

Hermione até se juntou à tradição perversa de comer chocolate no café da manhã este ano; Gina mandou alguns dos ovos de caramelo de sua mãe ontem. Ficar sentada no sol baixo da primavera com açúcar correndo pelas veias faz a penúria do Natal parecer ter sido há milhões de anos atrás, agora.

— Uma interpretação interessante do tema de comer ovos no café da manhã, Srta. Granger — ProfaMcGonagall diz meticulosamente, embora um toque de divertimento amenize o franzir de sua boca.

Hermione sorri para a diretora. — Vou queimar tudo no treino de duelo esta manhã, professora.

Se Severo lhe ensinara alguma coisa, era que os segredos ficam mais bem guardados na proximidade da verdade aparente. A Profa McGonagall está ciente que Hermione tem aulas de duelo além das aulas de sereiano num sábado de manhã. A diretora já até expressou a esperança de que Hermione eventualmente se tornará uma amiga do homem obscuro porque: — Merlin sabe o quanto ele precisa de bons amigos.

A única coisa que impediu Hermione de se irritar com McGonagall foi a ponta de remorso e tristeza na voz da bruxa mais velha naquele dia. É fácil esquecer que os semestres escolares continuaram em sua ausência ano passado; impossível para ela imaginar como deve ter sido viver numa atmosfera de ódio brutal, de traição amarga, de tolerância resignada. É óbvio que McGonagall não confiou no Diretor Severo Snape, e fica claro que, embora ele a tenha perdoado o ponto de vista falho, ele nunca realmente esquecerá a perda de confiança de uma pessoa que fora um dia amiga, mesmo que essa tenha sido a intenção dele desde o começo.

— Você terá que cancelar sua aula desta manhã, Srta. Granger; já avisei o Prof. Snape.

Hermione olha para a mesa dos professores, mas ela vê que perdeu a retirada de Severo do Salão Principal. — Por que, Profa McGonagall? — Hermione pergunta, lutando contra o a carranca desapontada que pesa forte sobre suas sobrancelhas. Há também uma agitação enjoativa de preocupação no estômago em pensar que alguma coisa pode estar terrivelmente errada.

O rosto da Profa McGonagall se enruga com desaprovação. — O jovem Sr. Weasley está esperando por você nos portões; ele insiste em uma permissão para falar com você com urgência.

* * *

 _Se algo estive seriamente errado, Harry teria mandado uma coruja_ — Hermione se acalma enquanto desce a passos largos pelos jardins em direção aos portões. _O que diabos o Rony quer?_ — ela se pergunta apreensivamente. _O que é tão importante que ele não pode simplesmente me mandar numa coruja?_

Rony está mais alto e mais velho do que Hermione se lembrava. É difícil processar que ela é mais velha que este homem enorme que trocou as amadas vestes de auror por jeans e um suéter verde sonserina esta manhã. O cabelo balança como uma chama ao vento quando ele sobe a colina para encontrá-la no meio do caminho. — Oi, Hermione — ele diz, colocando as mãos nos bolsos como se estivesse lutando contra a vontade de abraçá-la.

Hermione mantém a calma — sua parte horrível que quer exigir saber o que ele quer e por que ele interrompeu seus planos desta manhã — e ela o cumprimenta ao final de um suspiro.

— Oi, Rony

Ela espera ele quebrar o silêncio tenso, a estranheza forjada por meses de distância e desdém. — Vamos caminhar pelo lago — ele sugere, inclinando o corpo todo naquela direção.

— O que foi, Rony? — ela exige quando sua paciência finalmente estoura. Ela não sabe o que o Rony tem que faz sua tolerância parecer ainda mais baixa que Flitwick; Rony simplesmente parece chamar discussão com sua mera presença às vezes.

Rony corre uma mão grande e sardenta pelo cabelo.

— Olha, Hermione, tenho algo importante para lhe falar, e presumo que serei capaz de falar melhor se caminharmos e se você não estiver me olhando feio deste jeito.

Hermione cruza os braços sobre o peito e começa a pisar duro em direção ao lago. Rony trota ao lado dela como um Cão Dinamarquês. — O que você queria falar? — ela cutuca, ansiosa para terminar logo com isso. Se ele quer voltar com ela, sua resposta será uma ressonante negativa. Se ele já não sente isso então ele é um idiota ainda mais imperceptível do que ela jamais imaginara.

Ele tosse nervosamente.

— O que aconteceu ano passado no Três Vassouras...

_Ai, meu Deus, aqui vamos nós..._

— ... foi insensível da minha parte lhe tratar daquele jeito, e eu sinto muito.

Hermione segura um suspiro, um pouco abrandada pelo pedido de desculpas e a calma relativa com que ele pediu. Ela pára de caminhar e se vira para encará-lo, surpresa pela falta de petulância nas feições dele.

— Olha, Rony, também sinto muito pelo que aconteceu — ela diz. — Mas eu ainda não entendo por que...

— É importante para eu resolver isso com você agora — Rony interrompe, e começa a corar do pescoço até as orelhas. — Quero que as coisas se ajeitem entre nós.

Hermione começa a sentir uma dor de cabeça no topo da testa, junto com um sentimento moroso de que preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar que aqui. Ela deseja poder lançar um Silencio em Rony agora mesmo. Mas Rony continua falando numa voz baixa e determinada.

— Eu só queria que as coisas pudessem voltar a ser como eram antes, sabe? — Rony suspira e estala os dedos num gesto indicador de que ele está excepcionalmente nervoso. — De qualquer forma, eu esperava que um dia pudéssemos voltar com...

_Não. Não. Não._

— ... a amizade que tínhamos antes de tudo se complicar com sexo e amassos.

 _O quê?_ Hermione olha para ele, sentindo-se extremamente sem jeito e confusa. Não é sempre que Rony diz algo que ela não esperava. Ele a surpreendeu hoje. Ele está diferente de uma forma essencial também. Parece que a arrogância impetuosa se dissolveu no inverno, junto com a neve.

— Eu também espero — ela diz suavemente, assentindo de leve que sim.

Rony sorri largamente para ela; ela não via aquele sorriso tão aberto há tanto tempo que ele fez seu coração doer.

— Queria que toda aquela confusão ficasse, sei lá, quites pelo menos, antes de seguir adiante com as coisas.

— Que coisas, Rony? — Hermione pergunta quando a curiosidade começa a substituir a ira.

O rubor sobe até o couro cabeludo, põe fogo nas pontas da orelha dele. — Amanhã... vou pedir a Lilá em casamento.

Surpresa atinge Hermione como um Estupefaça. Um toque sórdido de inveja e um bocado de desdém amargo e odioso brigam por domínio, mas preocupação os lava como uma onda mansa.

— Tem certeza, Rony? — ela pergunta com uma caretinha cética. Ela se lembra de como Lilá sufocou Rony durante o sexto ano, como ele terminou se escondendo dela eventualmente.

Mas Rony assente que sim.

— A guerra não afetou apenas a você, a mim e ao Harry — ele diz, colocando as mãos nos bolsos de novo. — Lilá está diferente desde então... Ela está menos egoísta e caprichosa. O que aconteceu com o Greyback durante a batalha a deixou com mais do que cicatrizes visíveis. Ela está trabalhando no orfanato bruxo, e está treinando para se tornar uma medibruxa.

A mente de Hermione vacila na visão de Rony e Lilá no jornal, e ela retém a ponta afiada da descrença.

— É... extremamente cedo, não é?

Rony dá de ombros.

— A princípio eu pensei que o Ano Novo pudesse ser uma coisa de uma noite, sabe? Mas depois começamos a realmente conversar no dia seguinte... É a primeira vez que eu realmente a ouvi, fiquei interessado pelo que ela dizia. — Rony estala os dedos novamente. — Sempre fui um cara que quis ter esposa e filhos cedo, e posso ver mesmo isso acontecendo com a Lá... então por que esperar?

Hermione pondera as palavras de Rony por um momento — ela certamente nunca fora a mulher que teria desejado casar e procriar assim que saísse da escola, não. Eles nunca foram um casal perfeito e natural.

— Se é isso que vai lhe fazer feliz, Rony — ela diz com um sorriso genuíno —, então toda a sorte do mundo para vocês dois.

* * *

Hermione se sente mais leve, de certa forma, quando corre para o castelo. É como se um peso invisível e sombrio tivesse sido tirado de seu coração. Hermione não sabe dizer se é muito afeiçoada à ideia de Lilá, mas essa é uma reação por reflexo por vários anos atrás. Ela acredita que Lilá possa ter mudado, e se Rony acha que estará contente com ela, então Hermione está feliz por ele.

O sorriso animado de Hermione quando sente o banho de magia à porta da sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é evidência suficiente de que sua própria vida mudara recentemente, dando uma guinada para um lugar que é mais emocionante e inesperado do que ela jamais sonhara.

Severo parece que esteve duelando contra a parede desde o café da manhã; há um quê de fadiga nos movimentos dele, e seu rosto está corado do exercício, brilhante de suor.

— Sinto muito por ter perdido o duelo esta manhã — Hermione diz da porta.

— Tive a impressão de que estava em visita com Weasley esta manhã — Severo estoura categoricamente, e ele parece encontrar uma dose de energia de algum lugar que eleva seu assalto agressivo à parede um nível a mais.

 _Ele está com ciúmes_ — Hermione percebe depois de olhar boquiaberta para ele por um instante porque faz um bom tempo que ele não dirige aquele nível de acidez para ela. Ela sente quase vergonha da onda de alegria que saber disso lhe traz, da forma como isso dança em seu coração e puxa seus lábios, querendo fazê-la sorrir.

— Eu falei com o Rony esta manhã, sim, mas ele já se foi — ela diz.

— Huh — Severo grunhe, e ele joga uma azaração malévola contra o Feitiço Ricocheteador, descendo baixo até o chão para evitar seu retorno intenso.

— Ele vai pedir a Lilá em casamento amanhã — Hermione lhe diz apenas, decidindo não provocá-lo e testar os limites do ataque de ciúmes dele. Ela acha que sabe quando não é uma boa ideia provocar um homem, especialmente esta variedade irritadiça de homem que não gosta de parecer vulnerável e fora de si.

— Ah — Severo grunhe novamente, e ela tem certeza de ter visto um pouco de tensão deixar os membros dele.

— Acho que ele queria uma conclusão — ela acrescenta.

Severo abaixa a mão com a varinha e se vira para encará-la, o peito subindo e descendo com a respiração laboriosa. Sua calça preta e de cordel pára baixo na cintura pontiaguda, e a camiseta de ex-aluno da Sonserina está escura de suor.

— Conclusão... — Severo guarda a varinha e seca as mãos na calça. — Sim, isso é importante — ele diz com um aceno de cabeça. — Sem conclusão, certos eventos e ações têm a habilidade de assombrar você por décadas.

Hermione chega mais perto e assente que sim. — Como a Lílian? — Não é uma pergunta de sua lista, mas é algo que ela está muito curiosa para saber.

Severo suspira, e ele ergue a barra da camiseta para enxugar o rosto. Hermione não consegue evitar analisar a contração dos músculos abdominais sob a pele pálida, a curva discreta do peitoral, os pêlos negros espalhados ao redor dos mamilos chatos.

— Você está encarando, Granger — ele diz com divertimento seco e um sorriso afetado enquanto deixa a barra da camiseta cair novamente.

— E _você_ fez aquilo de _propósito_ — ela acusa de volta enquanto um rubor aquece seu rosto. — Para me distrair do que estávamos conversando.

Os lábios dele se torcem, e ele concede o ponto com um aceno de cabeça. — Parece que fomos ambos flagrados, então. — Ele se põe no chão com um movimento suave, sentando-se de pernas cruzadas. — Sente-se — ele diz, espalmando uma mão de dedos longos no chão ao lado dele.

Assim que Hermione está sentada ao lado dele, ela lhe dá um sorriso experimental. — Tudo bem? — Hermione não tem certeza do que ele quer dizer para ela, mas ela deixa o momento de silêncio levar sua pergunta ao invés de pressioná-lo — Severo tende a preencher o silêncio com palavras eventualmente.

— Culpo Tiago Potter, Alvo Dumbledore, Sirius Black; eu desprezava todos eles pelos distintos papéis na morte de Lílian. Mas foi essencialmente culpa minha, meu erro. E levou quase vinte anos para consertar de modo que eu pudesse finalmente me sentir livre para deixar aquele fardo de culpa. Porque depois de tantos anos, o amor começa a parecer muito com culpa, você sabe.

Hermione assente com a cabeça porque por mais que ela saiba de seu passado amargurado, ela também sente que agora ele está aberto para esse elo que brota; ele também está ansiosamente olhando para o futuro.

— Eu não tive a chance de pedir desculpas, Hermione, de encontrar a conclusão que eu precisava na época. — As pontas dos dedos dele deslizam pelo chão e param encostados aos dela de forma que eles ficam conectados pelo mais leve dos toques. — Então, se você consegue encontrar a menor proporção de conclusão na vida, então fico feliz por você. — Um sorriso tremula no canto da boca dele. — Mesmo que isso signifique que você me abandonou à parede esta manhã.

Hermione inclina a cabeça e devolve o sorriso. — Obrigada — ela diz, e depois suspira suavemente porque, embora tenha conseguido um tipo experimental de conclusão e cura com Rony, ela tem um arrependimento maior que esburaca seu coração com garras afiadas.

— Você deveria visitá-los — Severo diz.

— Espero que não esteja usado Legilimência — ela resmunga, olhando para ele de esguelha.

— Isso demandaria contato visual constante — ele responde. — Sou apenas estranhamente perceptivo.

— Hmf. Eu sou só fácil de ler, eu acho — ela diz com uma carranca. — Não estou certa de que visitar meus pais ajudaria, Severo... Já me desculpei _tantas_ vezes...

— Já explicou alguma vez a totalidade da situação para eles? — ele pergunta.

— De certa forma — ela se esquiva, e depois suspira com resignação. — Não. Nunca contei a eles toda a verdade sobre por que os mandei para a Austrália.

— As pessoas raramente gostam de ter decisões tomadas por elas, Hermione. A única maneira de eles poderem um dia entender é ouvir tudo, saber que você não tomou aquela decisão levemente, talvez até ouvir que você não teve muito tempo para considerar as ramificações de seus atos completamente. — Severo toca o dedo indicador dela com o seu.

Hermione se mexe um pouco, seu desconforto vindo de muito mais que a dureza do chão. — É tarde demais para pegar uma Chave de Portal — ela diz, balançando a cabeça e sentindo uma pontinha de alívio de que é a verdade.

— Brady do DTM me deve um favor — ele diz. — Tenho certeza que ele ficaria muito satisfeito em providenciar uma Chave de Portal de Hogwarts para Perth para você, bem como uma para a viagem de volta no final de semana que vem. — Ele sorri com malícia. — A uma altura dessas você já deve ter percebido que frequentemente o mundo trabalha mais tranquilamente na troca de favores do que de Galeões.

— Mas... — Ela quer ficar em Hogwarts e estudar para os NIEMs; conversar com Syrena nas manhãs e praticar seu sereiano; passar tempo com Severo; ficar aqui onde ela é mais feliz agora. Ela tem medo de ter esta conversa com seus pais, tão nervosa que seu estômago parece que se virou do avesso.

Severo toma sua mão – obrigado Merlin pela ausência de retratos na sala de aulas dele – e ele dá um beijo casto na palma de sua mão. Borboletas e bolhas se juntam ao nó confuso em seu estômago, e ela luta para encontrar palavras coerentes.

— Trapaceiro! — ela ofega.

Severo coloca a mão dela no joelho dela, e ele dá de ombros com indiferença fácil.

— Eu recomendaria que fosse e fizesse as pazes com sua família, Hermione, e quando junho chegar nós poderemos discutir punição suficiente para meus pecados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N.A.:** DTM = Departamento de Transportes Mágicos.


	14. Família

A linha da verdade se desenrolou no espaço entre ela e seus pais e agora estava lá, emaranhada e contorcida, num nó complicado. O silêncio que se segue tem um quê atordoado, quase como se cada palavra que Hermione soltou tenha se entrelaçado na trama de um Petrificus Totalis complexo e de ação retardada. A mãe de Hermione se senta, pálida e imóvel como uma estátua, com os dedos de uma mão abertos sobre a boca de lábios moles. Seu pai adotou uma pose mais pensativa: o queixo descansa nos nós dos dedos de uma mão como O Pensador, e as sobrancelhas estão puxadas para junto de forma veemente sobre os olhos castanhos.

Hermione abraça mais forte os joelhos contra o peito e alcança a xícara de chá para acalmar a garganta seca. Está gelado, com uma película leitosa deslizando pela superfície e um gostinho amargo, tânico que a faz fazer uma careta, mas ela bebe mesmo assim.

— Bem — seu pai diz, limpando a garganta. — Bem.

Hermione não está surpresa que o pai seja o primeiro a falar; ele sempre foi o mais flexível dos dois, o otimista gregário. Sua mãe é a cautelosa, a pessimista lógica. Eles tendiam a se balancear bem através dos anos, Hermione sabe, mas a raiz de suas diferenças significa que ela é naturalmente levada a conversas com o pai; seu relacionamento é geralmente livre da tensão que sua mãe tende a invocar.

Seu pai junta as mãos e se inclina para frente com uma carranca preocupada no rosto. É uma expressão familiar que acalma, que marcou a maioria de suas discussões sobre o mundo mágico e a magia (e as mais recentes sobre as mais puras excentricidades dos homens).

— Tem certeza de que não está gozando da minha cara, Hermione? — ele pergunta. — A ideia de Harry morrendo e depois voltando à vida para matar esse bruxo das trevas soa um pouco... — Ele olha de relance para a cesta de ovos de Páscoa na mesa de café (alegres e brilhantes em suas embalagens prateadas) e dá de ombros. — Bem, honestamente soa um pouco inventado, minha menina.

Hermione disfarça um risinho histérico com uma tosse alta.

— Há pessoas na comunidade bruxa que o chamam de Salvador, sim, Pai.

— Bem, isso é um tanto profano — ele comenta um tanto devotadamente demais para um homem que é largamente agnóstico, que adota a ciência e a filosofia como suas religiões primárias, e que nunca mandou a filha para o catecismo.

A mãe de Hermione descongela tão repentinamente que Hermione imagina ouvir a coluna da mãe estralar de volta no lugar quando ela se endireita na postura perfeita e balança a cabeça.

— Isso está completamente fora de questão, Jeff — ela diz acidamente. — Não me importo com a semântica da Parousia...

— Bem, tem que admitir que desafia a fé, Angela! — Jeff argumenta.

Hermione observa Angela dar a Jeff um olhar mártir e exasperado, aquele que Hermione sabe que herdou da mãe – até o pulsar irritado das narinas – junto com aquele halo selvagem de cachos.

— Tudo sobre o mundo mágico desafia a fé convencional, Jeff, você sabe disso desde a primeira visita da Profa. McGonagall. Tão certo quanto vi coisas sumirem no nada, acredito que tudo que Hermione nos disse é inteiramente possível.

Hermione está assistindo aos pais discutirem de lá para cá como se estivesse em Wimbledon. Está surpresa em descobrir que suas expectativas com relação a eles foram nitidamente invertidas; é geralmente sua mãe quem precisa de uma pitada a mais de evidência para deixar qualquer conceito mágico mais agradável.

— O que eu gostaria de saber é por que nós nunca ouvimos isso antes. — Angela se vira para Hermione. — Dizer-nos que foi para nossa própria segurança e para o nosso próprio bem foi tão ruim quanto aqueles facistas sangue puro no seu mundo dizendo que trouxas como você são muito estúpidos para entender as complexidades da magia. É só mais uma forma de preconceito, no final das contas. — Angela abre as mãos e ergue as sobrancelhas. — Seu pai e eu não somos pessoas inflexíveis, Hermione, e criamos você para acreditar que sua opinião seria sempre levada a sério. Então, por que diabos você sentiria a necessidade de esconder a verdade de nós por mais de quatro anos?

Hermione suspira e descansa o queixo em um dos joelhos. Uma centena de mentiras fáceis vem à superfície como toxinas borbulhando de um pântano fétido. Seus dedos até pulam em pensar em sua varinha, que está trancada no cofre no escritório de seu pai; se ela a tivesse consigo, teria tomado a saída mais fácil novamente e simplesmente Obliviado essa conversa deles? Teria o conforto da magia corroído os princípios que seus pais insinuaram nela? A honestidade e a introspecção que esses questionamentos demandam fazem Hermione se sentir nervosa e ansiosa. Ela condena o momento em que permitiu que a calma e a preocupação zelosa de Severo a convencesse de que isso era uma boa ideia. Ela se sente como se fosse uma Fada Mordente presa entre uma janela e a ira de Molly Weasley.

Hermione fecha os olhos por um momento e põe de lado todos os fragmentos frágeis de justificativa. Ali, no centro, no coração amargo e afiado de tudo, jaz a verdade nua e crua.

— Eu estava preocupada com a segurança de vocês, bem como eu disse no verão passado, mas eu sei que deveria ter lidado com tudo de modo diferente, ter deixado vocês tomarem a decisão de ir embora ou se esconderem vocês mesmos. Eu só... — A voz de Hermione falha, e ela cerra os dentes e ergue o olhar para encarar os pais como deveria ter feito há anos. — Eu não queria arriscar que vocês me fizessem deixar meu mundo.

Seu pai geme e passa as duas mãos pelo cabelo de forma que este se espeta em volta das entradas como uma coroa de um mártir.

— Você não tem nenhum diploma avançado, ou sequer um diploma comum; você nem se qualifica para viver em nenhum outro lugar, agora — ele diz friamente.

— Como se você jamais tivesse algum uso para cálculo na vida — Angela diz rudemente, e seu olhar penetrante cala a resposta que está na boca de Jeff. Angela respira fundo como se estivesse acumulando moléculas de força e paciência. — Embora eu não goste muito do que acabou de dizer, Hermione, tenho que apreciar que é finalmente a verdade. — Angela olha sem nem piscar para Hermione e ela concorda solenemente com a cabeça. — E isso é sempre um bom começo.

* * *

Mais tarde, quando está deitada na cama no quarto de hóspedes, Hermione pega a caixa que Severo lhe deu do aconchego de sua bolsinha de contas. Ela passa o dedo na borda do frio desenho incrustado e considera que, embora a conversa da noite fora penosamente dolorosa – pior que a agonia viciosa da Maldição Cruciatus, ela exagera em sua mente – seus pais parecem estar abertos a uma discussão franca agora. Eles querem fechar a fenda que se abriu e cresceu entre eles, preencher o abismo negro e sem fim que se escancara entre seus mundos discrepantes.

Mas toda essa honestidade e emoção são tão cansativas; repleta de energia e suspiros líquidos; e ela boceja e olha pela janela o céu estranho lá fora. O toque de magia sob seus dedos é tangível, e ela sorri com o pensamento de que a conexão entre Severo e ela é real o bastante para se sentir, tocar, tomar força, mesmo há meio mundo de distância... onde as estrelas são escritas de formas diferentes, onde o Inglês soa como se fosse uma língua completamente diferente.

Ela rendeu sua varinha voluntariamente quando chegou — um gesto com intenção de propiciar uma confiança renovada — mas ela sente falta do tintilar quente da magia em seus dedos e como o tempo parece ter moldado o cabo na forma exata de sua mão. Ela abre a tampa da caixa como se a magia estivesse guardada ali e teria uma sensação mais vital se ela tocasse o contorno azul escuro, e ela ofega de alegria quando encontra um rolo de pergaminho na caixa.

Hermione se inclina e liga o interruptor do abajur ao lado da cama, vira o bilhete para a luz dourada:

No final, minha mãe era uma bruxa amarga e perversa e meu pai era um bêbado esquecido. Que problema dois dentistas poderiam ser? Pensando em você.

Alegria emana dos membros pesados de Hermione como brilho, e ela pesca uma caneta de sua bolsa e responde embaixo do garrancho ousado e confiante.

Quando eu voltar, você me conta sobre o começo, por favor?

Ela coloca o bilhete de volta na caixa e aperta o painel central com um sorriso bobo. Ela não nota o pai parado à porta até ele bater gentilmente e lhe dar um sorriso paternal e tentativo.

— Entre, Pai — ela diz, relutantemente colocando a caixa na mesa de cabeceira quando volta sua atenção ao pai.

— Quem é ele, o presenteador de belas caixas de jóia e inspirador da verdade? — Jeff pergunta, sentando-se na beirada da cama de Hermione como fizera tantas outras noites antes dela ir para Hogwarts que ela nunca será capaz de contabilizar a beleza e o aconchego de todas elas.

Hermione sorri.

— Ele é só um amigo por enquanto, mas está se transformando em algo tão... — Ela não tem palavras para descrever como o Severo é perfeito sem soar como uma adolescente apaixonada. E porque esta noite foi cheia de verdades e admissões, ela acrescenta: — E ele é meio sereiano.

Jeff bufa e se inclina para beijar a testa dela gentilmente. — Pensei que a tempo das mentiras tinha passado, minha menina.

Hermione decide que o dia já está transbordando de sinceridade, e simplesmente sorri e diz:

— Tem razão, Pai.

— Então, minha filha será uma militante do Ministério, você diz? — ele comenta. — O que aconteceu com estudar medicina ou direito mágico?

Hermione ri de leve; seus pais sempre medirão sucesso profissional com base na escala trouxa. Os dois são profissionais, e sem guiá-la diretamente naquela direção, eles se agarraram à esperança assim mesmo.

— É mais como ser uma Bióloga Marinha, Pai — ela lhe diz.

— Ah, bem, então — Jeff diz, e ele assente para si mesmo quando a satisfação puxa seus lábios para um sorriso.

Depois que ele disse boa noite e sua sombra virou o corredor, Hermione toca a caixa mais uma vez e sussurra:

— Obrigada.

* * *

Quando Hermione emerge das garras estonteantes da Chave de Portal para um dia surpreendente claro e quente, seu coração se acelera para um ritmo apavorado porque ela deveria ter chegado à escuridão encoberta da madrugada na Escócia. Quando uma mão toca seu ombro, um gritinho estridente escapa de seus lábios, e ela agarra o tesouro que é sua bolsinha de contas contra o peito.

— Relaxe, Granger — uma voz baixa e familiar murmura.

Ela se vira rapidamente, o espanto fazendo seus olhos se arregalarem e seus lábios se partirem, e ela se encontra em pé nariz com nariz com Severo.

— Onde... O que...? — ela solta, confusão e prazer se revirando e contorcendo um no outro em sua mente como fitas sinuosas.

Severo gesticula para o trecho gracioso de uma ponte arqueada enorme, de aço.

— Pensei que uma tarde longe do castelo fosse... prazerosa — ele diz enquanto um deslize suave de presunção curva seus lábios. — Foi uma simples questão de providenciar que sua Chave de Portal fizesse um pequeno desvio para cá. — Ele derruba o feitiço de privacidade que acabou de proteger sua chegada de uma torrente de trouxas de passagem, e ele desliza a varinha para um coldre de braço desilusionado, onde ela tremula para a invisibilidade.

Hermione se vira um pouco e olha através do braço d’água, além dos cais emparelhados, na direção de outra marca curva e característica que confirma a localização deles com sua graça peculiar.

— Sidney...

— Sim, Sidney — Severo confirma, e um divertimento acolhedor enche sua voz bonita e grave.

Hermione finalmente deixa o espanto de lado e agora olha realmente para ele. Ele está vestindo jeans azul lavado que envolve seu quadril estreito e botas pretas de escama de dragão. Mas é a camiseta verde é o que realmente chama sua atenção: uma frase impressa anuncia que ele é Glória Engarrafada. O modo como o tecido se estica sobre as linhas fortes de seus ombros a faz pensar que nada poderia chegar mais perto da verdade. Ela jamais o viu parecendo tão jovem, nem mesmo quando chegou pela primeira vez a Hogwarts.

— Sim? — ele diz lentamente, deslizando um par de óculos escuros da gola de sua camiseta para a linha aquilina de seu nariz.

— Você está... usando jeans — ela diz gaguejado.

— Dada a época em que cresci, jeans é praticamente um direito nato. — Severo envolve os longos dedos em volta de seu cotovelo e gentilmente começa a guiá-la em direção ao cais. — O que pensou que eu usava embaixo das minhas vestes de professor? Hogwarts congela no inverno, e feitiços de calor são... perdoe o trocadilho... um pé no saco.

Hermione se sente distintamente sem chão e estupefata; enquanto Severo deixara de lado muito da formalidade rígida de suas interações ao longo dos últimos meses, este homem relaxado e quase tagarela é uma coisa completamente diferente.

— Muito polissuco? — ela murmura consigo mesma.

Ele ri levemente.

— Não... o castelo só não é muito conducente a conversas abertas — ele diz simplesmente. Hermione tem que se aproximar mais dele para evitar trombar com um grupo de mulheres que se agarram a copinhos coloridos de sorvete e empurrando um bando de carrinhos de bebês. Ela percebe que uma de suas barreiras de tensão se evaporou porque seu ombro tromba com o dele, e ele casualmente a estabiliza com uma mão em suas costas antes de dar um passo para o lado e tomar seu cotovelo mais uma vez. O olhar fulminante que a mulher recebe por sua grosseria desmiolada, entretanto, é puro Snape, e Hermione sorri com a familiaridade de sua presença.

Ela pára para observar um homem que está sentado num muro baixo de tijolos e golpeando um violão.

— É adorável aqui — ela diz, finalmente relaxando o suficiente para absorver a atmosfera da multidão. Uma brisa suave envolve suas pernas, e o sol bate quente no meio de seu corpo, como se a luz solar estivesse entrando nela através de um feixe fino e branco.

— É ainda melhor da água...

* * *

Uma vez que chegam ao deck amplo do luxuoso catamarã, eles se acomodam em duas daquelas cadeiras bancas de plástico de jardim que a mãe de Hermione baniu para nunca desgraçar seu pátio. Severo estica as longas pernas, cruzando-as nos tornozelos. Ele parece um turista estrangeiro de uma terra onde é sempre inverno. Ele toca dois dedos na varinha tremeluzente, e Hermione sente a vaga obscuridade de um abaffiato os envolver.

Enquanto o catamarã adentra a Angra de Sidney, Severo pergunta:

— Como foi sua semana?

— Longa. — Hermione estica as pernas também, grata por estar de shorts. Ela quer absorver cada momento, agora, cada raio de sol e cada momento delicioso e relaxado com este homem flexível e relaxado.

— Quanto você tinha contado aos seus pais antes desta semana? — ele pergunta.

— Não muito — ela murmura.

As sobrancelhas dele se erguem pontiagudas acima dos óculos escuros.

— Nadinha sobre o Riddle?

Hermione balança a cabeça.

— Não...

Severo assovia brandamente.

— Bom, então, você dever ter tido uma semana mais angustiante do que imaginei.

— Você não tem ideia — ela diz com tristeza. — Mas estou feliz em finalmente contar a eles a verdade; parece que estamos em um pé mais adulto, agora... Eu ainda tenho muita confiança para ganhar, mas acho que foi um bom começo. Eles perguntaram quando os visitaria novamente.

Severo faz hmm e assente com a cabeça.

— Um resultado positivo.

— Sim. — Ela flexiona os pés nas sandálias e suspira alegremente enquanto observa o Opera House ficar maior, até ela conseguir ver o contorno das telhas que cobrem as conchas curvas. O comentário dos turistas soa nas bordas do abaffiato, mas Hermione não se importa de não ouvir sobre a história da arquitetura; ela está feliz em absorver a sensação de companheirismo que enche o ar ao invés disso.

Uma turista parada perto sopra uma coluna longa de fumaça de cigarro, que ondula e se contorce no vento. Ela percebe o repuxar lamentoso dos lábios de Severo enquanto a mão dele se mexe reflexivamente em direção ao bolso antes dos dedos se curvarem em punho frouxo.

— Você fuma, Severo?

— Fumava, sim — ele admite —, mas larguei ano passado. — Inconscientemente, ele leva a mão ao pescoço e toca a lembrança apagada da dor. — Deixei de me torturar, então, e pensei que bem que podia por um fim no processo de morrer diariamente um pouco também.

Enquanto o catamarã navega além de Point Piper e das mansões que parecem se erguer dos penhascos e se espalhar em direção ao porto, Hermione acha que flagra Severo olhando para suas pernas num momento. Ela sorri em contentamento feminino ao sinal adicional de que ele é completamente masculino.

— Você disse que me contaria sobre o começo — ela comenta quando fazem a curva e deslizam pelas ondas mansas para navegar na direção de Harbour Bridge novamente.

— Sim — ele concorda brandamente. Ele olha fixamente para as mãos, e Hermione nota pela primeira vez que ele está usando um anel prateado no dedão da mão esquerda. Ele esfrega o outro dedão pelas runas que estão gravadas na curva do metal.

Depois de um longo período de silêncio, Hermione coloca dois dedos sobre os lábios para não repetir a pergunta, e ergue a cabeça para olhar para a rede complexa de aço da ponte. Ela percebe uma fila de turistas como pontos na extensão do arco mais elevado da ponte como luzes de Natal, e estremece.

— Medo de altura? — ele murmura.

Hermione faz que sim com a cabeça.

— Eu realmente não vejo graça. Deve ser por isso que nunca me senti bem numa vassoura.

— Eu costumava jogar como batedor para a Sonserina — Severo lhe conta —, e a minha mãe nunca ficou muito impressionada com isso. Ela provavelmente achava que viver acima da divisa já era ruim o suficiente, mas voar no ar como os pássaros... — Ele balança a cabeça.

— O que aconteceu com a sua mãe? — ela pergunta baixinho.

Severo roda o anel no dedo, e os músculos de seu maxilar se enrijecem. Hermione não se desculpa por perguntar, embora a compulsão de o fazer cresça dentro de seu peito e pressione forte seu coração quanto maior é o tempo que ele permanece em silêncio. Ela está começando a se xingar por arruinar a felicidade ociosa do dia de outono quente “Down Under” quando Severo suspira.

— Ela tomou um punhado de comprimidos para dormir e se afogou na banheira — ele diz baixinho, embora a amargura endureça suas palavras; elas são tão frágeis que soam como se pudessem quebrar em milhares de pedaços afiados.

A despeito do calor do dia, um calafrio horripilante gela a espinha dela, e uma de arrepios passam por sua pele.

— Meu Deus, isso é... eu sinto muito... — Suas palavras parecem inadequadas em seus ouvidos, incompletas demais para compreender a dor mitigante que se aloja em torno de seu coração. Ela não pode ver os olhos dele por detrás dos óculos escuros, não consegue medir a profundidade das emoções dele direito.

— Ela nunca se recuperou da perda da pele, destituída de sua casa natural — ele continua num tom calmo e sóbrio. — Ela começou a recorrer à magia negra num esforço de restaurar sua Airgead. E quando eu nasci com uma... — A risada áspera dele é um rangido metálico, e ele faz uma careta.

— Ela deve ter odiado o fato de você poder submergir. — Hermione não consegue imaginar crescer com uma mãe que era tão amargamente infeliz a ponto de ter tirado a própria vida daquele jeito. Severo tivera uma vida tão difícil, mas Hermione apenas conheceu a superfície espelhada dela, nunca imaginou as sombras escuras que estavam empossadas nos poços estagnados por tanto tempo.

— Imagino que ela deva ter tentado tomar minha pele para ela, mas quando isso não funcionou, ela a escondeu, disse aos professores de Hogwarts que eu escolhera não viver como selkie. Eu só encontrei minha Airgead depois que ela morreu, e naquele ponto... — Ele esfrega o contorno da Marca Negra que desbotou para uma cicatriz prateada.

Hermione não nota a vista quando eles entram em Darling Harbour e sua reunião cosmopolita de restaurantes e lojas trouxas. Entretanto, as janelas blindadas brilham na luz do sol, e ela franze o nariz ao brilho da luz refletida, diz a si mesma que é por isso que seus olhos estão aguados.

— E o seu pai... ele não notou nada de errado com ela?

Severo suspira tão profundamente que seu fôlego deve ter atingido bem no fundo da tristeza de sua alma.

— Se ele jamais notou, ele provavelmente esqueceu logo depois. Os médicos trouxas o diagnosticaram com Alzheimer muitos anos atrás, mas eu percebi que era o efeito em longo prazo de obliviação contínua. Entretanto, eu vi tarde demais; eu sempre pensei que ele era apenas um bastardo alcoólatra que tinha intimidado minha mãe à morte.

Hermione prende o lábio inferior entre os dentes enquanto tentar imaginar o horror devastador de crescer numa casa onde a mãe mágica habitualmente usava sua varinha no pai trouxa.

— Sinto muito... por ele ter morrido...

— Você tem a habilidade sinistra de descobrir meus segredos mais obscuros, Hermione — ele diz incomodado.

Hermione não se arrepende deste fato, então não se desculpa.

— Então, quando você começou a entrar no lago?

— Durante os longos e tranquilos anos — ele diz. — Os selkies assumiram que eu era de outro lago, e eu nunca os dissuadi desta noção. — Ele dá de ombros.

— Você vai um dia contar a eles quem você é?

Ele olha além da água, onde a luz solar dança em vibrantes diamantes.

— Talvez.

Eles caem novamente no silêncio, e Hermione alcança o outro lado do espaço estreito entre suas cadeiras, coloca a mão no braço da cadeira dele, a palma para cima. Quando Severo toma sua mão um minuto depois, seu coração vibra como um beija-flor em sua garganta, mas ela calmamente observa a linha de turistas estúpidos na ponte e afaga ociosamente com seu dedão o metal quente do anel dele.

* * *

Mais tarde, depois de um jantar mais cedo num dos restaurantes de Circular Quay e uma volta a conversas sobre coisas menos angustiantes, eles ficam sob as sombras frescas ao lado do Museu de Arte Contemporânea, esperando a Chave de Portal ativar.

— Severo?

— Hmm? — Ele ergueu os óculos escuros, e ela pode ver o arco grosso e escuro dos cílios longos dele.

— Quero vê-lo na água novamente — ela lhe diz.

Ele molha os lábios e um rubor tímido se projeta pelo alto de suas bochechas.

— Quando junho chegar.

A resposta dele faz calor correr por suas veias, a faz sentir como se a Chave de Portal os puxassem de volta para a Escócia bem pelo centro da Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N. A.:** Airgead é a palavra gaélica para prata.  
> Sim, eu estava naquele catamarã; eu era a turista soltando fumaça no vento. :D  
> Se você for para o meu [Live Journal](http://somigliana.livejournal.com/193553.html), vai ver fotos do passeio lá.


	15. Vitória

— Por que você não está vestida ainda? — Gina exige.

— Não começa em mais duas horas. — Hermione ergue os olhos de suas anotações de Transfiguração distraidamente.

Gina está em pé com as mãos na cintura, vestindo uma brilhante veste de gala dourada e o olhar agudo patenteado de Molly Weasley. Só Gina Weasley, com sua pele de sardas douradas, seus cabelos de fogo solar vibrantes e sua graça inerente, poderia usar vestes como _aquelas_ e parecer uma mitológica princesa élfica; elas seriam extremamente cafona na maioria das outras bruxas.

— Você está linda, Gina — Hermione diz, fechando o livro texto enquanto vê o fim inevitável de seu estudo solitário.

— Você não vai escapar com elogios, Granger — Gina diz engenhosamente, embora ela emane um ar meio presunçoso por um momento. — Por que você ainda não passou Poção Capilar Alisante no cabelo?

— Gosto dele encaracolado — Hermione diz defensivamente, penteando com os dedos o tumulto de cachos que formam um halo em sua cabeça como se fosse uma santa saída de um vitral do castelo. Sem seus cachos, ela não seria Cass.

— Encaracolado é _uma_ coisa, Hermione — Gina diz rispidamente. — Parece que você foi arrastada pela floresta pelos centauros.

— Pareço nada! — Hermione ofega, um pouco desconcertada com o fato de Gina se usar de insultos Umbridgianos para mostrar sua opinião.

— Sente-se — Gina ordena, conjurando uma cadeira perto da cama de Hermione.

Hermione suspira quando Gina começa a domar seus cabelos num ondular de cachos com grampos trouxas e um toque de mágica para garantir.

— Você é bem mandona, você sabe.

— Precisa de uma para reconhecer outra — Gina retruca, lutando viciosamente com um cacho.

— Ai — Hermione choraminga.

— Senta quieta — Gina ordena. — Harry vai chegar mais cedo para verificar a segurança para a festa, e eu quero descer mais cedo e encontrá-lo.

Hermione sorri; ela está ansiosa para encontrar Harry novamente, e acha que está até preparada para ver o recém-noivo Rony também. Ela já viu Neville de manhã – ele chegou mais cedo para ajudar a Profª. Sprout com os arranjos de flores.

— Você soube que Neville está voltando para Hogwarts no ano que vem? Ele vai ser um professor-aprendiz por um ano e depois assumirá as aulas da Profª. Sprout quando ela se aposentar no próximo verão. — Hermione acha que Neville será um professor maravilhoso, embora ela se pergunte como ele se sairá sendo colega de Severo.

— Mmhmm — Gina resmunga através de um punhado de grampos. Alguns minutos depois, Gina dá um tapinha na cabeça de Hermione. — Pronto — diz com satisfação —, agora você está arrumada o suficiente para subir e pegar sua Ordem de Merlin.

A boca de Hermione está no processo de formar as notas redondas de obrigado quando Gina se inclina e abre a caixa incrustada de conchas, deixando um punhado de grampos deslizar para dentro com um som surdo e metálico.

— Por que a sua caixa linda está vazia? — Gina a fecha e acaricia a tampa. — Oops. A peça central está solta... Você deveria mandar arrumar porque é realmente maravilhosa. Sorte sua que seus pais lhe compraram uma presente tão bonito da Nova Zelândia. Agora, só um Feitiço Laquê...

A respiração de Hermione ainda está contida numa bolha comprimida de descrédito quando Gina aplica uma rajada de laquê em seus cabelos. Quando Gina dança pelo dormitório e porta afora, Hermione olha fixamente para a caixa e ri baixinho; Severo vai ficar absolutamente confuso quando abrir sua caixa da próxima vez.

* * *

Uma conversa sobe as escadas quando Hermione se aproxima da curva para o Saguão de Entrada.

— Merlin, Severo, você parece um vigário! — Profª. Sprout exclama num tom enganosamente leve; um que carrega um surpreendente lado de superioridade. — É uma festa no jardim, não um funeral, você sabe.

— Bom, dado que _certos_ membros do corpo docente parecem mais que estão querendo aparentar serem mais jovens do que são, talvez o Ministro devesse ter feito uma festa de _Meretrizes_ e Vigários no jardim, então — Severo diz, sua fala baixa e arrastada cheia de acidez e ironia.

Quando Hermione dobra o corredor, as Grandes Portas batem com um som de indignação, e o som escandalizado da Profª. Vector de “Bastardo!” ainda ecoa contundente pelas paredes de pedra.

Severo ri de um jeito decididamente maldoso, e Hermione estala a língua, embora não possa negar que está inexplicavelmente divertida. Entretanto, ela se pergunta por que Severo parece antagonizar deliberadamente seus companheiros do corpo docente. _Um fator de diversão fácil ou retribuição por eles terem sido desagradáveis com ele primeiro?_

Os ombros de Severo se enrijecem, e ele se vira com um olhar de escárnio maldoso no rosto. Quando ele vê que é Hermione, entretanto, sua expressão se suaviza, substituída por um olhar definitivamente de interesse quando percebe suas vestes de gala verde-piscina e as delicadas sandálias prata, que brilham por sob a barra das vestes quando ela desce para o Saguão de Entrada.

Hermione, por sua parte, devolve o olhar sem remorso ou embaraço. Severo está vestido inteiramente de preto, embora, surpreendentemente, não esteja usando vestes de gala. E seu traje elegante certamente não é inspirado na igreja, como a Profa. Sprout sugerira; há um quê militar na gola estreita e alta e na linha dupla de botões que descem dos dois lados do peito até o final do paletó na altura do joelho. Sua calça social tem uma linha elegante de cetim preto seguindo a costura no lado externo, e seus sapatos estão polidos ao ponto de brilharem.

No tempo até Hermione chegar ao nível dele, a atração que estala no ar e dança em sua pele como estática é quase elétrica; ela tem certeza que um raio azul esbranquiçado e tremido vai surgir num arco entre eles a qualquer momento.

— Feliz Dia da Vitória — ela diz. Desejo e percepção brilham quentes em sua bochecha, e ela se esquece de acrescentar o obrigatoriamente público “Professor”.

— Sim — ele concorda, inclinando a cabeça para esconder o lampejo de um sorriso da parede de retratos. — Vamos andando, Srta. Granger, ou se atrasará.

Uma vez na relativa privacidade dos degraus do lado de fora das Grandes Portas e olhando para as marquises brancas e as mesas de jardim redondas salpicadas desde o castelo até a beirada do lago, Hermione diz baixinho:

— Então existe a calça preta que os alunos imaginam que você usa o tempo todo.

A brisa leve da primavera carrega um perfume intrigante da loção pós-barba dele junto com o hálito de um riso até ela.

— Nenhuma camisa branca engomada, temo — ele responde, subindo discretamente a manga do paletó para lhe dar uma amostra da manga de uma camisa vermelho-escura e uma abotoadura ônix.

Hermione não consegue segurar o sorriso aberto enquanto começam a descer as escadas em direção à extensão de grama esmeralda recém-cortada por magia. Hermione acha que é uma pena terrível que o Feitiço de Poda remova o cheiro de terra da grama recém-cortada, sumindo com os restos com inodora eficiência mágica.

— Acho que vermelho é uma cor brilhante para você — ela provoca, e um bruxo vestido em vermelho parado embaixo de uma marquise chama sua atenção quando ele acena e começa a trotar na direção deles, parando brevemente para cumprimentar os convidados que começaram a fluir pelos portões, as vestes alegres e brilhantes como pontos de luz colorida. — Você e Harry combinam hoje, então.

Severo bufa e coloca a mão no bolso do paletó, depois ergue uma sobrancelha curiosa quando abre a mão para revelar um grampo trouxa na palma.

— Queria lhe perguntar sobre o significado disso...

Hermione ri alegremente e rouba o grampo dele.

— A Gina pensou que a caixa era simplesmente uma caixa.

— Ahh. Nenhum motivo inominável, então — Severo diz, e há um quê de desapontamento ali que sugere que ele não se importaria de encontrar algo surpreendente no fundo da caixa.

— Não desta vez. — Ela vira e sorri para Harry, que parou para encontrá-los no pé da escada. Harry está vestido em toda pompa formal de auror hoje, e ele abrandou o problema dos cabelos rebeldes ao espetá-lo com gel num corte moderno de porco-espinho. — Cabelo legal, cara — ela diz de modo atrevido.

Harry lhe dá um olhar que parece mais suspeito do que resignado ou exasperado.

— Digo o mesmo do seu — ele diz, abrindo um sorriso também. Ele se vira para Severo e estende a mão. — Feliz Dia da Vitória, Severo — diz com tanta maturidade na voz que é difícil para Hermione reconciliar este homem com seu amigo de infância. — E um dia de Primeira Classe ainda por cima.

— Isso é mesmo, Harry — Severo diz formalmente enquanto apertam as mãos. O uso do primeiro nome de Harry indica que as cartas progrediram ao que pode se chamar de uma amizade experimental. — Agora, se me dão licença...

Harry observa Severo enquanto ele anda até o grupo de docentes que se reuniu à sombra de uma das marquises.

— _Um ano inteiro_ , Hermione — ele diz, balançando a cabeça. — Dá para acreditar?

Hermione fecha os olhos e deixa o calor e a claridade do dia arderem pelas pálpebras. Ela sorri porque hoje tem um sentimento deliciosamente prazeroso em comparação com o sentimento de horror e pesar entorpecente que se embrenhou e fez morada entre o entulho e o cheiro queimado de morte e raiva naquela manhã vermelha. Ela suspira suavemente e abre os olhos.

— Na verdade, dá sim, Harry — ela diz suavemente.

* * *

A Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe de Hermione tem cerca do dobro do tamanho de um Galeão, e seu peso senta pesadamente em seu peito enquanto está em pé na plataforma e olhando além da multidão. Numa esplendida tradição britânica, a maioria das mulheres usam elaborados chapéus; Hermione detesta pensar em quantos Fiuum estão por aí sem suas penas nos traseiros para custear este nível de elegância.

Quando Neville vem ficar ao lado dela depois de receber sua medalha – fazendo Hermione perceber que ele cresceu mais uns trinta centímetros e agora é mais alto que ela – Hermione sussurra para ele:

— Muito bem, Nev.

E ele lhe dá um sorriso enorme e torto. Pela insistência de Quim, Neville tem a Espada de Gryffindor no cinto, e Hermione viu multidões de mulheres lhe perguntando se podiam tocar a espada antes da cerimônia começar. Ele tem uma recém-descoberta aura de confiança com ele, e Hermione acha que ele vai se sair muito bem em Hogwarts no ano que vem.

Quando Harry se destaca da multidão, os gritos de encorajamento e os assobios são ensurdecedores, e eles abafam as palavras de exaltação Sonoradas e eloquentes de Quim para o Eleito. Os centauros orgulhosos em pé na beirada da Floresta Proibida erguem suas trompas de caça e tocam um arauto de triunfo para Harry enquanto ele inclina a cabeça e permite que Quim coloque a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe nele. Hermione tenta não piscar muito quando Harry passa por ela e um brilhar de flashes pulsa com claridade como luzes estroboscópicas; apesar de sua indiferença sobre sua aparência esta manhã, ela não quer parecer uma idiota no _Profeta_ amanhã.

O aplauso é mais sereno e sério para Severo Snape – entretanto, Hermione não sabe ao certo se é a mancha do ódio residual ou um silêncio de intimidado respeito. Ela não consegue tirar os olhos de sua forma alta e ágil enquanto ele anda até Quim, e quando ele inclina a cabeça, seu cabelo sedoso cai para frente e esconde a expressão em seu rosto quando a medalha vem descansar em seu peito. As palmas de suas mãos queimam de tanto que ela o aplaude com vigor, e há um crescimento apertado de orgulho em seu peito que torna difícil respirar através de seu sorriso.

O rosto de Severo é um vazio cuidadoso quando ele se vira para a linha de contemplados e anda calmamente por ela para tomar seu lugar ao lado de Harry. Hermione o conhece melhor agora; por dentro, por trás do estoicismo meticulosamente construído, ele se revela no fato deste ser um reconhecimento por seu sacrifício – é seu momento glorioso de vindicação.

* * *

Hermione passa a mão em vários canapés que têm salmão como sabor predominante, e se desvencilha da atenção enfasteante da multidão e desce até a beira do lago onde ele faz a curva no silêncio sereno atrás de um agrupamento de árvores. Ela tem certeza que Syrena, com sua natureza deliciosamente inquisitiva, está espionando a reunião de bruxos.

Hermione tira as sandálias e serpenteia os dedos na grama grossa e macia. É maravilhoso relaxar depois de uma tarde de abraços suados e tapinhas nas costas impetuosos. Ela tira a medalha pesada do pescoço e a deixa se aconchegar no ninho escarlate de sua própria fita. Ela está feliz pelo Ministério ter sido circunspecto sobre a entrega dessas medalhas; eles deram tempo e distância suficientes para a cura e o luto, ela acha. Sua sutileza quieta e força de caráter cuidadosa são o que fazem de Quim um Ministro da Magia tão popular.

Mas Hermione está feliz pelo momento longe de todos – sua boca está dolorida de sorrir, e ela está cansada de ser graciosa e charmosa. _Aí_ — ela pensa com um toque de divertimento afetuoso —, _é onde Severo tem vantagem; ninguém parece esperar que sua Ordem de Merlin magicamente o transforme num cavaleiro charmoso._

Hermione está particularmente orgulhosa de si mesma por ter sido boazinha com Lilá mais cedo: elas tiveram uma conversa breve sobre o orfanato bruxo; Hermione admirou o anel de noivado de Lilá (ouro e rubis, claro); elas graciosamente trocaram trivialidades alegres como “sem ressentimentos” e “desejo tudo de bom para você”. Entretanto, o sorriso agradecido de Rony a fez seu esforço concentrado valer à pena – a consideração afetuosa nos olhos dele era para ela, e ainda brilha suave como uma luz reconfortante em sua mente.

_— Cass!_ __

Hermione se desliga de seu sonho de auto-apreciação e acena para Syrena.

_— Sabia que estaria aqui. Trouxe um agrado. —_ Hermione levita os pedacinhos de salmão num arco cuidadoso, e ela ri quando Syrena tira sistematicamente o peixe dos biscoitos. Ela aprendeu com Syrena que os selkies não costumam comer muito amido, mesmo quando estão fora d’água. Observando Severo durante as refeições confirmou este fato, e ela acha interessante que ele tenha as mesmas preferências mesmo tendo descoberto que era meio-selkie só depois de completar dezessete.

Ela e Syrena conversam sobre os convidados bruxos e suas vestes e chapéus estranhos e maravilhosos; Hermione conta a Syrena sobre seus planos para o próximo ano, confirmando que voltará para visitá-la com frequência, especialmente já que planeja alugar um chalé em Hogmeade; Syrena lhe conta sobre as rotinas de verão dos selkies e que estão plantando campos de Algae Grass no momento.

— Aí está você! — A voz de Harry chega até ela com um sopro petulante de exasperação.

Syrena dá um grito agudo de surpresa e desaparece sob a divisa num lampejo de sua cauda prateada.

Hermione se vira e olha feio para seu amigo.

— Harry — ela reclama —, você assustou ela.

— Eu vou lhe dizer o que _é_ assustador — ele lhe conta, tirando as vestes pesadas para revelar jeans e uma camiseta desbotada —, é ouvir você falar sereiano.

Hermione estala a lingual de um jeito quase irritada e cutuca o ombro de Harry com o dedo indicador.

— Você não deveria estar posando para o _Profeta Diário_ , servindo ao seu público adorado? — Hermione sorri para o Harry. — Cadê a Gina?

— Sessão de fotos da família Weasley — Harry diz. — Pensei em vir lhe procurar.

— Você não é praticamente um Weasley? — Hermione provoca, balançando a mão para indicar que já passou da hora dele começar a procurar um anel de noivado. Gina não voltará para Hogwarts no ano que vem (ofereceram a ela uma posição como Artilheira no Harpias de Holyhead), e Hermione sabe, com uma convicção que é clara e definida como diamante, que Harry e Gina são duas metades da mesma laranja.

Harry ignora sua provocação e olha além do lago com uma expressão taciturna retorcendo seus lábios.

— Hermione — ele diz cuidadosamente depois de respirar fundo —, você está dormindo com o Snape?

A pergunta de Harry dá um tranco em seus nervos: seu coração sai do ritmo; seu estômago se aperta e contrai com uma apreensão escorregadia e nervosa; uma dor de cabeça começa a pulsar atrás de seus olhos.

— Não! — ela exclama, sua voz aguda e indignada, soado bem parecida com um gorjeio sereiano.

_Ainda não_ — sua mente sussurra, e o nó de nervos em seu estômago se expande para uma explosão de antecipação. O calor do fogo corre por todos os seus nervos logo abaixo da pele, acendendo-a com um rubor violento.

— Por que você acha isso? — Severo vai lhe matar por ser tão óbvia, por deixar sua expressão aberta transparecer uma verdade secreta e linda.

— É só que... — Harry diz, balançando a cabeça. — É só que quando você estava conversando com ele esta manhã... Ele estava _sorrindo_ para você. Não sorrindo com malícia ou sendo um bastardo presunçoso. Era um sorriso genuíno.

Hermione esfrega a testa.

— Amigos podem sorrir um para o outro; você sorri para mim o tempo todo e isso não significa que estamos dormindo juntos, Harry — ela pondera, patinando na tênue linha fina entre dizer a verdade e a tentação da desonestidade. — Severo e eu somos amigos... Você também é amigo dele, não é?

Harry toca seu braço, e ela se vira para olhar nos olhos dele; eles estão verde-escuro e frios como as profundezas do lago.

— Eu não sorrio para você _daquele_ jeito — ele diz. Não há raiva em sua voz; há somente preocupação e curiosidade e a marca da intensidade que evoluiu da raiva e do drama adolescente para uma lógica fria e calma.

Hermione suspira.

— Está bem — ela estoura. — Tem alguma coisa entre nós. — Ela sabe disso com aquela claridade assustadoramente afiada como um canto de diamante. — Mas não aconteceu nada ainda; vamos esperar até depois dos NIEMs, quando eu deixar Hogwarts.

Harry não explode como Hermione poderia esperar a um ano atrás; ele assente com a cabeça gravemente e suas sobrancelhas se unem numa carranca apertada.

— Você sabe o que está fazendo, Hermione? — ele pergunta. — Vim a conhecer o Snape um pouco, mas isso não significa que ele não possa ser ainda amargurado e ferido...

Raiva brilha em vermelho na periferia da visão de Hermione, e seu início de dor de cabeça explode em suas palavras como ácido em água:

— Você não o conhece nem um pouco bem, então, se ainda consegue pensar assim. — Ela balança a cabeça. — Não posso acreditar que você...

— Hermione — Harry interrompe, colocando uma mão em seu braço com urgência —, só estou preocupado por você, está bem? — Ele aperta seu braço gentilmente, e depois tira a mão, unindo os dedos sobre um joelho. — Dá para dizer que ele mudou, mas ele ainda é muito cuidadoso comigo nas cartas... Só estou preocupado se você não saber no que está se metendo...

Hermione está surpresa que Harry não discuta contra a essência da ideia de se apaixonar por Snape; é uma surpresa aguda ter a aprovação implícita e cautelosa dele, embora venha com uma dose alta de ceticismo e preocupação.

— Eu sei, Harry — ela diz baixinho, observando o modo como o lago parece respirar em ondinhas suaves. Ela sorri ao pensar em ver Severo na água, observar a pele dele brilhar na Liz esverdeada, ser capaz de tocá-lo, expressar a profundidade do que sente em mais do que um sorriso sutil. — Eu sei.

Harry faz _hmm_ baixinho.

— Você sabe — ele diz vagarosamente, arrancando um pedaço de grama e contorcendo-o entre o dedo e o dedão —, eu não conheço ninguém que esteve certa com maior frequência sobre as coisas do que você. Então, acho que vou confiar em você desta vez, manter seu segredo até você ter certeza.

Hermione sorri para ele, e ela percebe que a amizade deles é algo que ela preza além das palavras, além da magia.

— Obrigada, Harry.

Depois de Harry sair para procurar Gina, Hermione observa Carlinhos e Draco andando lentamente à beira do lago bem longe dali, e ela sorri para a beleza surpreendente do amor não convencional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N. A.:** No caso de alguém estar pensando no traje de Severo neste capítulo, eu o roubei de um dos meus filmes preferidos, _Equilibrium_. Deve haver mais fãs dele por aí? *sorriso* De qualquer forma, Christian Bale *baba* tem o melhor figurino do filme, e sempre me fez lembrar muito do nosso Severo.
> 
>   
> 


	16. Quando Junho Chegar

_Esta é a última vez que descerei essas escadas como aluna._

Nostalgia, nervosismo, animação e felicidade revolvem no estômago de Hermione como uma emulsão; a justaposição estranha de tantas emoções diferentes a fazem se sentir um pouco enjoada. Ela pressiona uma mão contra o estômago numa tentativa de acalmar a tempestade.

— Acalme-se — ela se conforta.

Esse redemoinho emocional é pior que o momento estonteante que experimentou quando se sentou para escrever o último NIEM esta manhã; pior que a ansiedade escabrosa que fez sua perna esquerda balançar por todas as três horas de prova; pior que a onda teimosa de desejo que penetrou sua concentração quando Severo passou por sua mesa para falar com os aplicadores dos NIEMs.

Sim, é verdade que ela se sentiu um pouco como um peixe fora d’água em Hogwarts neste ano escolar, mas este mundo novo em que está prestes a entrar é ainda mais estranho. A antecipação fervilhante pula e se enrola, absorvendo ainda mais tensão, quando as Grandes Portas entram no campo de visão. Parece que ela está em pé na beirada de um desfiladeiro e que todas as suas maiores expectativas se encontram esparramadas tão lá em baixo que a faz sentir uma vertigem intensa quando tenta olhar para elas por muito tempo.

Ela pula os últimos três degraus de uma só vez e aterrissa no chão de pedras do Saguão de Entrada com um som surdo e alto; sua bolsinha de contas pula de seu quadril com um som monótono. Ela a acaricia como que para se reconfortar de que seus pertences mundanos ainda estão reduzidos dentro de suas entranhas cavernosas.

Uma das portas do Salão Principal está aberta, e a Profª. McGonagall lança um raio de reprovação pelos olhos estreitos na direção de Hermione. — Quantas vezes tenho que repetir que não é para... — Sua expressão ríspida se suaviza quando nota que é Hermione. — Ah, Srta. Granger. Estava com esperança de vê-la antes de ir embora.

Hermione lhe dá um sorriso envergonhado; ela se esquecera que os alunos de NOMs estavam fazendo as provas práticas de Transfiguração esta tarde. — Eu acabei de passar no seu escritório, na verdade, professora. — Hermione já se despediu da maioria dos professores; depois de McGonagall, ela só tem mais um escritório na lista antes de partir.

A Profª McGonagall estala a língua. — Nada de descanso para os perversos, temo dizer. — Ela bate as palmas das mãos à sua frente, e uma expressão nova suaviza as rugas tensas ao redor da boca austera, suaviza sua postura rígida. — Queria lhe desejar muita sorte para o futuro, Hermione, e lhe dizer que foi um dos maiores prazeres da minha vida ver você se transformar numa bruxa tão talentosa.

Uma onda de prazer com o grande elogio faz Hermione sorrir abertamente. — Tive um modelo incrível, Profª McGonagall; queria lhe agradecer pelo aconselhamento ao longo dos anos.

A Profª McGonagall balança a mão e faz um som de “ora essa”, mas Hermione tem certeza de ver um vislumbre de lágrimas por trás dos óculos quadrados da velha bruxa. — Você voltará para visitar todos os seus velhos professores?

Hermione faz que sim com a cabeça. — Ah, sim. Fui designada aos Lagos Escoceses graças a um pedido do Alto Conselho Aquático de Hogwarts. Então, estarei por aqui com frequência. Syrena, para começar, nunca me perdoaria se não a visitasse pelo menos uma vez por semana. Estou alugando um chalé em Hogsmeade, para não ficar longe.

A Profª. McGonagall parece um pouco surpresa. — Hogsmeade?

Hermione assente e tenta suprimir o pensamento embaraçoso que grande parte de sua decisão de morar em Hogsmeade foi porque ficará perto de Severo. — É agradável e central para todos os lagos — ela diz vagamente —, e eu posso ir pela rede de Flu para o Ministério para os dias no escritório.

— Você está de partida para Hogsmeade, então?

Hermione concorda com a cabeça. — Só preciso me despedir do Prof. Snape, e depois largarei do seu pé, professora.

Um sorriso que se assemelhava um pouco com indigestão modifica o rosto da Profª McGonagall. — É muito legal da sua parte se despedir de todos os professores, mas esteja avisada que Severo está com um... humor estranho hoje. Ele _sorriu_ para a Profª Sprout de um modo alarmantemente amigável esta manhã, e agora ela sumiu nas estufas para procurar armadilhas.

Hermione engole o risinho e assente com a cabeça. — Então até logo, professora. — Ela hesita por um momento sem jeito, pesando se estende a mão ou segue sua cabeça e dá um abraço na Profª McGonagall. No final, os instintos de Hermione vencem, e ela se inclina e troca um abraço deselegante com a bruxa mais velha, sorrindo com o “Oh” de surpresa/contentamento de McGonagall enquanto acaricia as costas de Hermione.

* * *

Hermione está sorrindo quando entra no escritório de Severo. Junho finalmente chegou, e é como se ela estivesse esperando por este momento por uma eternidade sem ar. Ela não é mais uma aluna, embora, ironicamente, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas tenha sido sua matéria preferida este ano porque a ementa dele a desafiou além dos limites convencionais.

— O que você _quer_ , Srta. Granger? — ele estoura, dando um tapa num monte alto de provas. — Será que _nunca_ me verei livre de você?

Acometida, Hermione olha boquiaberta para ele por um momento, sentindo cacos cristalinos de mágoa começarem a irromper sua esperança e seu coração. Mas então ela vê a pequena curva de divertimento erguendo-lhe um canto da boca e uma audaciosa sugestão de desafio nos olhos escuros dele.

Ela ergue o queixo e devolve o olhar. — Não serei sua aluna por muito mais tempo, professor — diz, entoando a voz com o máximo de exuberância infantil que consegue. — Só vim lhe agradecer pelas aulas extras este ano; consegui um “O” do Prof. Hagrid em Trato com as Criaturas Mágicas.

Ele solta a pena na mesa (é a que comprou para ele em Hogsmeade há algumas semanas e entregou pela caixa) e lhe dá um sorriso malicioso perfeitamente ácido. — Foi meu total desprazer ao seu uso, Srta. Granger. Meus parabéns. Espero que aproveite seu novo emprego; vadiar pela Escócia na chuva parece encantador. — Hermione tem que se admirar de quanta sinceridade ele consegue injetar na voz.

Hermione suprime a vontade infantil de mostrar a língua para ele. — Será encantador, sim, professor, _e_ eu posso praticar meu sereiano diariamente — ela se entusiasma, chamando seu sorriso mais largo. — E tenho certeza que minhas notas nos NIEMs serão todas maravilhosas... Alguém até me deu um presente adiantado de parabéns. Olhe. — Ela ergue o pulso e o balança; o bracelete de prata e conchas brilha mudo na luz baixa das masmorras.

Severo faz uma careta; parece que engoliu um monte de excremento de Fada Mordente. — E você está me mostrando seu presente de algum amante apaixonado porque...?

Desdém escorre de cada poro dele, e Hermione chega à conclusão de que ele deve sentir algum tipo de excitação ao discutir desta maneira; sarcasmo e ironia são as drogas que ele escolheu, então. Admitidamente, ela também está se divertindo no momento, embora espere que ele nunca leve este jogo muito longe; ela pode ver como ficaria desagradável bem rápido.

Ela sorri serenamente para ele, pensando se ele percebe que acabou de referir a si mesmo como um bobo apaixonado. — Tsc. Engano seu — ela suspira baixinho.

Ele olha feio para ela. — Dez pontos a menos para-

— Não sou mais aluna, professor; o senhor não pode tirar pontos de mim — diz alegremente.

— E sou extremamente grato por nunca mais ter que lhe ensinar, Srta. Granger. — Há uma nota de verdade que escapa nas palavras dele, brilhante como um enfeite de Natal.

Ela sorri. — Tenha um ótimo verão, professor, e espero que o futuro lhe traga apenas felicidade.

Ele pega e desliza a longa pena escura entre os dedos. — O mesmo para você, Srta. Granger — diz, olhando para ela. Embora seus lábios estejam presos numa linha fina, seus olhos levam uma profundidade de estima que a faz querer se jogar no colo dele e jogar os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e nunca mais largar.

Toca a parede áspera de pedra para voltar à realidade porque (e ela odeia admitir) esta não é a hora nem o lugar para seus desejos se abrirem e aflorarem.

— Adeus, _Prof. Snape_.

— Adeus, _Srta. Granger_.

* * *

Hermione olha para o relógio mais uma vez e suspira com impaciência. O som parece ecoar na sala de seu chalé, embora tenha vindo totalmente mobiliado e esteja agora lotado de lembranças de sua vida. Talvez não sejam apenas as lembranças tangíveis dos amigos e do amor que sejam importantes, pensa. Talvez seja a aura viva de riso e as memórias que façam um lugar parecer um lar. Entretanto, Harry e Gina estão vindo para o almoço amanhã, e talvez ela possa dar um começo nisso, então. Ela está certa de que Harry vai querer ouvir tudo sobre seu encontro com Severo também.

Ela desliza as pontas dos dedos na curva do bracelete e tenta fazer seu coração voltar para o peito para que consiga respirar direito. O presente dele chegou pela caixa ontem de manhã antes de descer para fazer o NIEM de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Enquanto o bonito bracelete lhe encantara, foi o bilhete que o acompanhou que a deixou exultante (e esperançosa e extática e elevada - e todos os outros emocionantes e brilhantes “E”s):

_Junho finalmente chegou. Se aceitar jantar comigo amanhã à noite, o bracelete é também uma Chave de Portal temporária, que se ativará às 7 horas._

Enquanto ela olha o ponteiro dos segundos passar pelo doze novamente (só mais três minutos!), Hermione sobe a barra do longo vestido primaveril para verificar se o Encantamento de Depilação fez um bom trabalho e se certifica que a alça do maiô não está aparecendo. É enlouquecedor não saber onde está indo, mas não consegue tirar da cabeça a promessa dele de descer além da divisa. Olha o frasco de perfume na mesa de centro e decide que seria exagero aplicar mais uma borrifada. Seus dedos dos pés pintados de rubi contraem nas solas de couro das sandálias enquanto a hora se aproxima, e ela segura a respiração, antecipando o puxão da Chave de Portal.

Quando ele vem, Hermione sente como se fosse o solavanco brusco que precisa para deixá-la alerta ao fato de que está sendo puxada para a próxima fase de sua vida.

* * *

Hermione sente a pressão estabilizadora de dedos longos em seu cotovelo antes de abrir os olhos, e quando a sensação de desorientação da troca de dimensão mágica diminui e olha em volta, ela ofega com a surpresa.

Acesa por orbes de vidro com Chamas Azuladas bruxuleantes, os chalés de madeira que circundam a clareira na floresta parecem encantados, como se tivessem crescido bem da alma das árvores. À direita, um arco de água brilha no entardecer, e bem além da água, sentada em cima de um desfiladeiro, está Hogwarts; suas janelas estão acesas com nuances dourados da luz de Lumus, fazendo-o parecer um castelo de contos de fadas trouxas.

Ela se vira para encarar Severo, mais interessada em vê-lo do que absorver a paisagem. Seu coração bate com rapidez nervosamente e sua garganta está seca e apertada. Por ser impossível segurar a enormidade de tal momento dentro de si sem se sentir oprimida, ela sente lágrimas tentarem pinicar atrás dos olhos quando olha para ele sem a barreira inflexível lhe obscurecendo a vista. Ele está vestindo o mesmo jeans e botas que usou naquela tarde em Sidney, mas é sua camiseta que a faz sorrir, tira seu fôlego com sua implicação ousada e ao mesmo tempo astuta: o algodão vermelho-grifinória veste justo o peito dele, e nada poderia carregar maior verdade que o slogan que proclama: “O Eleito”.

— Oi — ela diz suavemente e fica mortificada em perceber que um banho de timidez aperta seu peito, estica a tensão entre eles e aperta tanto que suas bochechas ficam vermelhas.

Ele engole em seco e ela observa o movimento do pomo-de-adão enquanto ele se despe da própria teia de nervosismo, talvez até de sua própria perplexidade de que ela está realmente aqui.

— Olá, Hermione — ele diz roucamente. — Você... está linda. — As pontas dos dedos dele deslizam de sua pele, e ele gesticula para uma mesa, que está posta para o jantar, ali perto.

Ela quer mesmo é dizer “Que se dane o jantar” e cruzar logo a barreira de uma vez, mas a chegada de junho parece ter trazido uma hesitação nervosa junto com toda a ânsia desesperada. — Onde estamos? — pergunta, dando-lhe um sorriso quando ele puxa a cadeira para ela num gesto cavalheiro.

— Esta é a vila selkie — ele lhe conta enquanto toma seu lugar, e depois olha para ela dos cílios grossos. — Eles geralmente a usam perto da lua nova...

Um calor se põe em seu baixo ventre como uma bolsa quente de desejo derretido. — Ah, sim. — Não é bem lua cheia agora, mas se lembra de olhar pela janela na última lua nova e pensar se Severo sentia alguma atração especial de desejo perto desta parte do mês. — Nunca a tinha visto antes. — Sorri quando ele gesticula para as duas garrafas de vinho e a convida para escolher uma. Olha para o prato grande de petiscos no centro da mesa. — É... o tinto, por favor.

— Ela é severamente protegida, particularmente no lado da floresta — ele explica enquanto destramente serve uma taça de vinho para cada um. — Você deve ser acrescentada à segurança de entrada quando começar a trabalhar. — Ele sorri com malícia. — Na verdade... Você pode até ser responsável por manter a segurança — fala de forma arrastada. O jeito arrastado da voz dele adentra a tensão que ela sente e a relaxa um pouco.

— Garantirei que farei o melhor para manter os selkies felizes — ela o provoca, e fica feliz com o modo que os olhos dele se arregalam um pouco, os lábios se partem, enquanto ele procura por uma resposta adequada.

— Eu... acho que eles... apreciarão isso — ele lhe diz depois de alguns momentos.

Ela sorri e pega o garfo, escolhe seus favoritos da travessa: azeitonas pretas amargas, alcachofra, salame temperado, queijo encorpado e picante. — Obrigada; este é um dos meus jeitos favoritos de comer.

Severo enrola uma tira de salmão no garfo. — Não gosto da mesa fastidiosa de Hogwarts — ele diz apenas. — Fico feliz que ache o mesmo.

Eles trocaram palavras e sorrisos durante o jantar, e o elo elástico entre eles estica e puxa de forma que Hermione pode quase sentir a presença do pé dele perto do dela embaixo da mesa. E ela tem certeza que ele está roubando olhares do mesmo jeito que está; ela está construindo uma nova imagem dele em sua mente, memórias dele longe do castelo e longe da vida passada de quando era seu professor.

Quando Hermione está satisfeita, tira um caroço de azeitona por entre os dentes e inclina a cabeça para o lado. — O que você vai fazer no verão, Severo? — pergunta.

— Ainda não tenho planos Petrificados — ele diz vagamente e pega um guardanapo para limpar a boca.

Ela observa o modo como ele evita seu olhar direto agora e decide que ele está esperando para ver, assim como ela. A ideia a faz querer desaparecer atrás do tronco de uma árvore grande, fazer uma dancinha e gritar de felicidade. Ele esfrega os lábios com o dedo indicador num gesto um tanto nervoso, e um brilho de metal reflete num lampejo.

— Você está usando seu anel novamente — ela nota.

Ele solta um _hmm_ suave e olha para a mão. — Eu sempre o tenho comigo. Normalmente o uso numa corrente, fora de vista. Eu o transfiguraria em um relógio ou bracelete, mas ele prefere ser um anel.

Hermione ri do modo como ele atribui uma personalidade voluntariosa ao anel, embora alguns objetos mágicos poderosos pareçam mesmo desenvolver mente própria. Está certa que Hogwarts é praticamente sensitivo para algumas coisas, observando e guiando gerações de pessoas mágicas que passam por ele com uma sabedoria imensa e imparcial.

— O que as runas dizem? — pergunta.

Severo move a cadeira até estar sentado ao seu lado, e depois tira o anel do dedão e o coloca no centro da palma da mão, inclina a mão para que ela possa olhá-lo. A luz trêmula da cor do céu desliza e dança fluidamente pela curva do anel prateado; parece que o metal absorveu luz em cada um de seus átomos.

Hermione inclina a cabeça e tenta traduzir a linha de runas que está gravada na superfície do metal, mas elas não pertencem a nenhum futhark que conheça.

— Que alfabeto rúnico é esse? — pergunta.

— É sereiano antigo.

Hermione se lembra de ter lido sobre anéis e braceletes de cobre que tinham encantamentos como Feitiços Escudo e Feitiços de Castidade nas redes cristalinas ordenadas dos átomos.

— Ele está retendo algum tipo de feitiço protetor?

— Não... Observe... — Ele toca a ponta do dedo indicador no anel, e ele parece inchar um pouco por uma fração de segundos, pulsando com magia visceral que vibra contra sua pele. E então o anel explode numa onda prata; cai pelos dedos longos dele com um tinido metálico; expande em um tecido que parece com a mais fina malha prateada ou fios tecidos de Pensilver.

— Oh! — Hermione solta. — É a...

— Minha Airgead, sim.

— É... absolutamente linda. — Seus dedos pairam no ar entre eles; ela não sabe se é rude simplesmente tocá-la por ser provavelmente um item intensamente pessoal para qualquer selkie.

Ele ri baixinho. — Sim, você pode.

Ela passa os dedos pela pele prateada; é fria e escorregadia, mas quando examina as pontas dos dedos vê que não estão molhadas. — Não parecem escamas ou pele — murmura.

Severo desliza a pele por entre o arco de seu dedão e dedo médio e dá de ombros. — É provavelmente chamada de pele porque é usada como tal na água, mas no fundo é um item mágico. Não seria legal ter uma pele fedida de peixe jogada por aí. — Ele ergue um sorriso torto para ela.

Ela passa os dedos pelo tecido mais uma vez até encontrar a mão dele. — Severo — sussurra —, podemos entrar na água agora?

* * *

— Poderia se virar agora, por favor, Hermione.

Severo está em pé, descalço e sem camisa, na beira da água, e Hermione percebe que apertou o Guelricho que está segurando até ficar uma bola de borracha com a pura força de seu desejo por ele.

— Oh... Ah... — Um rubor quente sobe queimando seu pescoço, e ela dá as costas para ele relutantemente.

Ouve o som provocante de raspar do zipper, seguido do sussurro do jeans deslizando na pele nua. Um estado de ciência e excitação a faz se sentir tonta quando percebe que ele está nu atrás dela agora.

Quando ouve um som alto de água, vira-se novamente para o lago. A pele dele vislumbra delicadamente na luz cinza do entardecer, e ela respira fundo antes de tirar o vestido por sobre a cabeça para revelar o maiô preto simples que usa. Ela anda com dificuldade pela água morna e para quando está com água até o joelho.

_— Vem, Cass —_ ele diz, olhando para ela com tanta intensidade que não conseguiria mastigar o Guelricho mais rápido.

Leva um tempo para se ajustar à respiração pelas guelras novamente quando está na água, e se estabiliza com os dedos palmados enquanto se vira na água esverdeada, procurando por seu selkie. E então ele aparece nadando, passando rápido num círculo amplo ao seu redor, os cabelos negros flutuando atrás dele como uma bandeira de seda ao vento.

Quando ele para para flutuar à sua frente, ele apresenta uma expressão tentativa no rosto; medo, talvez, de que sua essência seja exótica, estranha demais para ela amar. Mas ela teve meses para absorver e considerar as implicações de um relacionamento com ele e estava aqui, agora; tomou sua decisão.

Olha fixamente para ele, sofregamente catalogando todas as maneiras em que ele é diferente, todas as maneiras em que ele é exatamente o mesmo. Sua cauda brilhante prateada não começa abruptamente no quadril; as escamas grandes se tornam mais finas no quadril até se misturarem à sua pele brilhante como pontos de glitter. É como se a trama da Airgead se derretesse na pele, entrando logo abaixo da superfície. Não consegue deixar de notar a leve protuberância bem onde o pênis deveria estar.

Ela nada para mais perto dele e sorri. — Olá, Gallchobhar — murmura. Seu cumprimento suave borbulha para a superfície na correnteza leve. Talvez, um dia, ele não carregue o nome de estrangeiro com sua família, mas tem esperança que ele resolverá isso com o tempo, encontrará uma forma de perdoar a mãe eventualmente.

— Olá, Cass — ele responde.

Ela leva a mão e o toca, traçando os dedos pelo peito dele. Prende seu olhar e sorri novamente quando sente as escamas escorregadias na parte lateral do quadril. O mundo mágico é um lugar de onde as pessoas saem diretamente das páginas dos livros mais lindos de fantasia. Esta é sua casa, seu lugar; faz sentido que tenha que amar alguém que seja um tanto mais mágico que os humanos comuns.

Severo desliza a mão sobre a dela e depois a puxa tão perto que fica pressionada bem contra sua cauda e seu peito, e as nuvens de seus cabelos se misturam na água. E quando os lábios dele tocam os seus, mandando uma palpitação que flui rápido em suas veias, ele começa a rodopiá-los num espiral preguiçoso pela água. Ela logo percebe que é uma vantagem ter guelras, não precisar respirar, porque o deslizar da língua dele com a sua é tão sensual e erótico que ela não quer que acabe nunca.

Hermione não nota que, bem acima deles, o pôr do sol transformou a divisa prateada em vermelho-sangue... Como a paixão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **N. A.:** Este é o desafio original de Mollyssister (obrigada!), que pôs fogo nas minhas sinapses e eventualmente germinou em _A Divisa Prateada_. Obviamente, eu tirei algumas coisas do desafio e os torci para que se ajustassem às minhas necessidades nefastas. :D
> 
> _E se a causa da palidez da pele do Snape não fosse muito tempo nas masmorras ou pelo fato dele ser um vampiro? E se ele for um sereiano? E se houver um túnel secreto dos quartos dele para o lago? Ele pode se passar por humano por um tempo limitado/dias antes de ter que retornar para o lago. Eu desafio você a tomar esta teoria e escrever um romance SS/HG sério. Ela descobre sua desgraça enquanto ainda é aluna ou ele conta a ela antes deles estarem prestes a fazer sereianinhos? Poderia Hermione talvez se transformar em sereia e viver com ele? Por que ele se importa com a vida fora d’água? Você consegue escrever? Você me acha louca?_
> 
> **N.T.:** Quero agradecer a Somigliana por permitir que traduzisse essa fic deliciosa. Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada à minha beta querida, Clau Snape!  <3


End file.
